Bravery 2: Return and Rescue
by Rebelleader1011
Summary: Rose is back, and this time the adventure is bigger and better then ever. When the Straw-hat pirates are captured and sold to the Celestial Dragons, it is up to Rose, with her bravery, to help them escape. Can she help them, or will her lack of strength be their downfall? Sequel to Bravery so read that one first if you haven't. Review and enjoy please.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! So many people wanted a sequel, and i am very happy to oblige. It just took some time to come up with an idea. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.**

It has been three months since I had my escapade with the Straw-hat crew, and life has returned to normal. I kept their note, as you know, as a memento and to never forget that adventure. I would go through my days, playing like Luffy, thinking about what Zoro was doing at that moment, and thinking about the Straw-hats reactions to various scenarios in school.

Nothing has happened in that small time, and I had moved on. Still watching One Piece episodes, watching One Piece episodes over again, and recognizing the fact that it will never happen again. Once in a lifetime opportunity and it was over, despite my protests. I tried to go into the world every night, trying to dream about them, but it never happened.

It was during a break, and I had stayed up all night like the stereotypical teenager would. I was almost regretting my decision for staying up, but I thought I could catch up on my sleep the next night. So when I fell into my bed around eight o'clock, without the pressing issue of waking early and having full intention to sleep in, I gratefully closed my eyes and fell asleep.

You know how you sleep and you wake up because you feel like you are falling? That's what jolted me awake. I opened my eyes and realized holy crap I really am falling!

There was nothing but a blanket of green below me in the form of an island. I couldn't scream because the wind took away all breath away. I could just watch in stunned, fearful silence as the forest beneath me flew toward me, flailing wildly. My emotions immediately prioritize in terror first, confusion second.

I am going to crash! I am totally going to die! Those were the only two thoughts that managed to form coherently in my mind. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain that was sure to come when I splatted against the ground like a fruit. However, the pain never came.

I heard a slight popping noise and feel myself stop suddenly. I opened my eyes to see that I was now sitting in a bubble. Confusion wracked my mind as I asked quietly to myself.

"What on earth?"

I looked around from my position. Bubbles were everywhere, floating up toward the sky. I was now sinking slowly, at a controlled rate that allowed me the chance to look around at my surroundings. I felt like Glenda the Good Witch off of Wizard of Oz as I tried to figure out where I was. As more and more familiar sights greeted me, the more the smile grew on my face. Now I knew exactly where I was.

I was at Sabaody Archipelago.

I was back.

Finally, the bubble the size of a human hamster ball landed safely and popped around me. Foreseeing this, I readied myself and actually landed without making a complete fool of myself. Gazing around, I was trying to drink up everything around me. The groves of trees, the bubbles, and the people using the bubbles as transport were all things that made me smile. Somehow no one seemed to notice a teenage girl floating out of the sky in a bubble.

Now, I was here, but I needed to know why. The mysterious force that brought me back here must have done so for some reason, and I needed to find out what it was. There is no way it could be the Straw-hats this time. They should be safely in the New World by now, so I could be meeting with somebody else this time. I wonder who it is. Or maybe the mysterious force brought me back out of pity of me longing for it, but it wasn't worth it if my friends weren't here.

I start walking, admiring the shops and the different people on the street, and keeping an eye out for somebody I might know or recognize from the anime. I look at Sabaody Park, wishing I could go on the rides, but staying true to my mission. I have to find the person that I was supposed to come back for.

Then something catches my eye. I am in Grove One, so the auction house where Luffy decked that World Noble in the face is right in front of me. Seeing as that is one of my favorite punches in One Piece, I just had to go see it, as a true One Piece fan. I wonder if it is still destroyed.

Trying to look unsuspicious, I strolled inside. It looked exactly how it did before the Straw-hats showed up and destroyed it. However, if I was expecting a Straw-hat Museum then I was sorely disappointed.

People were crowded into the auction house like sardines, taking up the theatre-like seats, watching the show. I grit my teeth as I see the humans standing on the stage, slave rings circling their necks. They were practically oozing despair and misery, in contrast to the laughing joyous buyers packing the theatre.

"Come on, this lovely lady is perfect for all of your household needs. Cooking, cleaning, and she is strong enough to lift crates. Shall we start the bid at eight hundred beris?"

The auctioneer yells to the crowd, encouraging the little numbers on sticks to rise. The woman in question looks absolutely terrified.

I have always been a kind person, never once wishing something like slavery on anybody, even my worst enemy. Seeing this made me nauseas, but what was I supposed to do though? I wasn't a Straw-hat, or anybody with true strength to do anything important. I could only sit still and watch and pray that they don't have miserable lives. I tremble with anger as I glance around, seeing the people around me bidding enthusiastically, like it was a hobby. I mutter to myself.

"How could they subject people to this? Don't they understand the horrors of slavery?"

I suddenly became very wary as I realized something. There was an unusual amount of marines here. My eyes fell over their uniforms for the first time, biting my lips. Why are they here?

Then my eyes fell on the people that I probably hated more then anybody else in One Piece. The three celestial dragons that Luffy stood up against, Charloss, Roswald, and Shalulia, were all sitting in the box seats. I clenched my fists, digging my nails into my palm. The world nobles are people that I hate more then fear. I swear nothing on this earth could possibly keep me from ripping them a new one, even the consequences for attacking them.

I watch them sitting there all snobby and smile a little in satisfaction. On Charloss's face is a scar; it looks like a fist imprint. Hmm, I wonder where he could have gotten that. I laugh quietly to myself. Serves him right is all I have to say. To be honest, I am surprised he showed his face here again after his humiliating defeat by Luffy.

Is that why the marines are here? Because of Luffy's actions with the World Nobles they are now their personal bodyguards and are there to protect them? Maybe, but I really didn't care to stick around and find out.

I turn toward the door, not wanting to see anymore. Maybe I can go try to find Rayleigh. That would be pretty cool, talking to Gol D. Roger's first mate. Strike that, that would be awesome.

I was just about to set my foot outside when the auctioneers voice booms out again.

"And now, for the items you have been waiting for all."

Curiosity filled me, and even knowing that curiosity killed the cat, I just had to know what he was talking about. I leaned against the back wall, looking toward the stage. They had the strobe lights going, trying to improve their selection of slaves. I snorted under my breath, seeing right through their pathetic smoke and mirrors.

"The slave you have all wanted to buy, the infamous pirates that have fought back against the world government time and time again."

I cock my head to one side, thinking quietly. Who on earth could that be? I was starting to get a bad feeling about this, one that started in the pit of my stomach and curled my insides up like a tube of toothpaste. The auctioneer gestured to one side of the stage, where a figure was shrouded in shadow, and his next words made my blood freeze.

"Please welcome the infamous pirate captain, Straw-hat Luffy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeez, I am terrible, setting a cliffhanger in the first chapter. Oh well. Warning, there are spoilers for people not caught up on the Anime, but not manga because I don't follow the manga.**

Wait, what? I am pretty sure if I wasn't leaning up against the wall, I would have fallen over. I alone was silent as everyone else erupted into rousing jeers. All thoughts of leaving immediately went to the back of my mind as I tried to get a look at the person onstage.

It couldn't be him. They were in the New World, on their way to Dressrosa. Maybe it was that imposter guy from Sabaody Archipelago before. Wait, did that mean the other Straw-hats were here too, ready to be sold like cattle?

Rose relax, this isn't helping. You need to slow down and think rationally.

The auctioneer beckoned to the people off the stage and two assistants practically had to drag the man onstage. My heart stopped.

Luffy was literally being weighted down in chains so that he had to shuffle forward, bent like an old man, his head bowed. I bit my lip as I noticed the red shirt and the big x shaped scar on his chest. So it was after the timeskip, and there was no doubt in my mind that that was Luffy.

That explained the amount of marines. They were probably here to make Luffy behave himself. The auctioneer kept talking and I forced myself to listen even though I really wanted him to not.

"Straw-hat Luffy is notoriously strong and has many servant like qualities. He is simple-minded and is perfect for any owner."

Luffy raised his head and I immediately felt a rush of intimidation and pride in my friend. His eyes were not broken like the many slaves before him. His eyes were brimming with confidence, defiance, strength, and fire as he stared at the crowd examining him like a bug under a magnifying glass. He rolled his shoulders and straightened, proud as ever. The auctioneer greedily called out.

"Shall we start the bidding at four hundred million, his bounty?"

I had absolutely no money and there was no way I could rescue him here. My fingers twitched nervously as I watched the little circles rise, calling out different prices.

I was surprised to see one, a captain it looked like, of the marines holding up the card. Did they want to buy him just to execute him? That would be the bet, but that made me confused. If the marines had captured him, he would be in Impel Down. If they didn't…who the heck did this to him? Rose, concentrate.

The numbers went to dizzying heights, making me wonder who had this much time and money to spend on one slave. Who is going to buy him? Oh please don't be—

"Oone billioon beris."

I wince physically as I hear Charlos's lazy voice booms out over the hall, stopping all buying in its tracks. No, he can't buy Luffy. No no no! Images of Luffy getting killed by the merciless World Noble make me grit my teeth. Luffy of course recognized the voice and he looked angry.

"Hey, it's the jerk who shot Hatchi!"

Everyone of course fell over at the bluntness of Luffy's statement. Roswald didn't say anything to stop his son from buying Luffy and I bet he remembers Usopp landing on him as well. Luffy will seriously regret his decision of punching Charlos at this rate. The auctioneer didn't skip a beat.

"Is there any more bids."

Of course there were no more bids. Who the heck had more than a billion beris? I bit my thumbnail pensively. Luffy, realizing the gravity of the situation, started to struggle against the chains and the assistants who dragged him off the stage.

"Wait, hold on a sec."

The auctioneer sensed the disappointment in the crowd.

"Do not worry my friends. Not get Straw-hat himself? We have the rest of his crew ready to be sold."

My heart stopped again. They have the rest of the crew? Holy crap, what have they been doing since I have been gone? How did this happen?

My mind was whirling with all sorts of ideas. Was this a parallel from when they were at Sabaody after the timeskip? Were they captured then? Or maybe they got captured in the New World? That didn't make sense. Why weren't they with the marines if they had been captured in the New World? Why weren't they getting executed? Had they met me yet?

Rose! I smacked myself mentally. For goodness sakes you need to calm down. This isn't helping anything. It doesn't matter how it happened, all you need to know is that it happened and you need to get them out. Panicking and thinking about this is not going to do anything productive.

I take a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. I was right. I needed a plan, and panic does nothing except cloud the mind. I need to find out whom the others are going to be sold to. If I know whom they are sold to, I can help them.

The auctioneer once again gestured to the side of the stage.

"Now for your bidding pleasure, Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter."

I flinched again. It hurt hearing their names like this. Nevertheless, I had to watch.

If hearing his name hurt, seeing him wrapped up in chains like a Christmas present was so much worse. Because there Zoro was, being dragged onto the stage with his usual bored look on his face. He looked around casually, not even breaking a sweat in his predicament.

"Here we have Roronoa Zoro, a swordsman. He is plenty strong and can lift anything you give him. Also his sword skills are quite the party entertainment."

Zoro gave him the most bored look.

"I am not a street performer."

The auctioneer gave him a dirty glare, but continued with the bidding.

While they bid on him, I looked at Zoro with a fond smile. I have dearly missed both him and Luffy. I missed all of the Straw-hats, but I missed Luffy's similarities to me and Zoro's companionship.

Surprisingly, Charlos bought him too. I narrowed my eyes. I know he didn't exactly understand the concept of money or limitations of it, but buying both Zoro and Luffy? What was he playing at? This felt like a plot. Zoro was quiet as he was led off the stage, but his head didn't lower once.

Next came Robin. I guess they were doing it according to bounty. She was dressed, shall I put it, very scantily, in a bikini. I bet they were trying out the allure of a beautiful woman. It certainly worked, bids coming in like crazy.

"Nico Robin has a devil fruit, and quite gorgeous to boot. With her multiple hands, she can multitask."

Robin sold almost as high as Luffy, to Charlos again. I was fidgety. I really wanted to go do something, anything really, but if I didn't stay and learn where they were all going, it wouldn't do anything. I guess I could stay and plot.

Luffy, Zoro, and Robin are all with Charlos, Roswald, and Shulalia. If I wanted to get in to help them, I would have to pull something really big. I could always go in undercover. I could go in as a slave. That would be less suspicious.

"Here we have Black leg Sanji, and amazing cook and fighter. He can cook your meals and fight for entertainment."

No, I couldn't be a slave. Too weak, and I couldn't handle not lashing out at somebody. Besides, I would be with them, but I couldn't do anything as a slave. There is no way I could get keys or anything to help them.

"Cyborg Franky, carpenter and strong, can be a bodyguard or a tool slave to build or make repairs."

Could I try to sneak in as a Celestial Dragon? Pretend to be a long lost relative or something? Could that work? I scrunch up my nose. I could probably do better for them there, but it would be super suspicious. If I remember correctly though, there were twenty kings that created the World Government, surely I could pretend and make up a random name.

"Brook, the walking skeleton, is none other then The Soul King Brook the musician. He can play music for you and you can do anything you like to him because he is already dead."

"Nice skull joke. Yohohohohohoho."

Wait wait wait, hold on a second. Nefetari was one of the families that created the World Government. Vivi and Cobra were technically World Nobles. I don't think Vivi would mind if I used her name to help the Straw-hats. She would actually probably try to help herself if she could.

"Usopp, the sharpshooter. Is strong and easily subdued."

No, I couldn't do that. They probably knew what she looked like, and I would be caught. Random person it is then. That seems better. I better start working on a backstory now and pull out my old acting skills. I also need a change of clothes.

"Cat burgler Nami, beautiful and feisty for all that like that sort of thing. Scared into obedience easily."

So is that it? My master plan? It's still pretty vague, and I'm not sure if I could pull it off, but I really have no choice. I was running out of time, and I had no idea what to do besides this. So many things could go wrong.

"Tony Tony Chopper, a raccoon dog that could make a very good pet for all you animal fans out there."

"I'm a reindeer!"

No, I have to do this. Luffy and the others are not going to have their dreams ruined by some World Nobles that are snobby and annoying and just awful people. They will fulfill their dreams, I can only help as best as I can. Besides, it worked out fine before, so it's going to work out now. I clench my fists together determinedly.

"That is the end of the auction."

I jerk out of my reverie. Crap, I didn't see who bought the others. Lucky for me, I didn't need to.

"Look father, I bought the whole Straw-hat crew."

Charlos's silly dancing made me smile with relief. The same person bought them all? Good, less work for me. Now I didn't have to go all over the Grand Line to find them. Roswald looked down his nose at his son snobbily.

"Yes, now we can pay them back for the humiliation they gave us."

The marines were looking a little downhearted that they couldn't execute them, but not really. Slavery or execution as a worse punishment? Execution is at least quick and with dignity. Slavery to the World Nobles will make hell seem like a blessing. Too bad that's not what's going to happen.

I smirk to myself. There is no way in heck I am letting them win, I tell them silently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's get down to business. To defeat, the world nobles. Once you find your bravery, you are sure, to win. Totally just parodied Mulan. No copyright please, I give them that. Seriously though, let's go Rose. Don't forget to review.**

I sneak out of the auction house ahead of the crowd, my mind going a mile a minute. Where was I going to get a World Noble outfit? Those have got to be impossible to find. I was walking when I suddenly stop, walking backwards slightly to stare.

It literally was a giant carriage, like a Cinderella carriage. Golden wheels, round like a ball and looking white, pure, and shiny. The only difference was that the horses were replaced with humans, collars around their necks and looking half dead. Bodyguards surrounded the thing like it was a vault, which it probably was worth more then one.

If that wasn't a Celestial Dragon carriage, I don't know what is.

Then something else captured my attention. On top of the carriage, were several suitcases. So either they were staying for a long time, or they were leaving after a vacation. I tapped my chin thoughtfully. Now the hard part.

I am going to steal from the World Nobles.

I gulp and lick my lips. I am kind of a goody two shoes, and doing anything bad can result in serious guilt knots in my stomach. What can I say? My mother raised me well. I mean, I tried to fall asleep in school once, and the knots were so bad, I couldn't sleep. Yeah, it's that bad. So stealing is going to make my stomach explode.

I take a deep breath. Come on Rose, it's just like taking chocolate from the kitchen for your own personal stash in your room. You have to do it. For them.

I sigh, dragging my hand down my face. How do they get me into these things?

Now, how am I going to get on top of a carriage without the guards seeing? The bubbles rising up from the ground gave me an idea.

I waited patiently, my eyes sketching out a path in midair. I remember vaguely Luffy leaping from bubble to bubble and riding them up into the sky. If I can get just above the carriage, I can drop so they don't see me. At least that's the plan.

There, an easy path that I could attempt and hopefully not fall. I give the guards one more glance to make sure they are not looking before leaping up and balancing on a bubble.

It felt very weird on my bare feet, like gel. I wobbled slightly, before hurriedly leaping to the next one. I didn't quite reach it and fell. There was a split second of sickening fear as my foot slipped off the bubble and I dropped, my arms flailing for anything to catch my fall. Luckily for me my hands and head caught onto the bubble, therefore keeping me in the air.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Smooth Rose, you should be a ballerina you are so graceful."

I clambered up in the bubble, pulling in my feet and sitting in it cross-legged. I was now about ten, fifteen feet up in the air. I glance back at the guards. They apparently haven't seen me yet, which is quite the feat. I shake my head, praying to Lady Luck to be on my side.

I have to hurry. They will be here soon.

So I try to move the bubble. It budged slightly, but it wasn't enough. So I grinned.

"Oh, this ought to be fun."

I started somersaulting forward, spinning the bubble around and round like a hamster wheel. I started laughing uncontrollably like I usually do when I start doing something fast and out of control, so I shove my hands over my mouth to muffle the sounds coming from me.

It's a successful move though, the bubble rolling with me so that I am over the carriage. Either the guards are blind, deaf, or stupid to not have spotted me by now. I take a deep breath, looking down at the carriage below me. I gently poke out my finger experimentally, my nail scraping against the bubble. Then with a dull snapping sound, the entire bubble popped. There was a second of surprise and a pause, before I hurtled toward the carriage a couple of meters below me.

I hit the suitcases with a dull thud that hurt a little, but I recovered. I was terrified that they heard, but no, the door banging open and Charlos, Shalulia, and Roswald walking pompously out muffled the noise I made.

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief and flattened myself in the middle of the suitcase pile, breathing as quietly as could at the moment. I was feeling a little triumphant for getting this far, but I knew I couldn't get too cocky. Things usually went wrong when you didn't want them to. Fate just seemed to work that way.

I heard them talking, and by them, I meant the Straw-hats. I felt relief again when I heard them talking normally instead of sounding pained or tortured, yet.

"Oi, Celestial Noble or whatever you are called. Let my crew and me go."

"Luffy, you don't just talk to World Nobles like that, they will kill us."

"Have you already forgot what he did to Hatchi Nami?"

"Usopp, I'm not saying that we shouldn't get back at them, just not now when we are in chains and can do what they like with us."

"I don't want to be a pet."

"I wonder if there are beautiful women slaves."

"Will you shut up you stupid Ero cook?"

"What was that you marimo with spikes?"

"Ow, so not super."

"I miss my violin. Maybe they will give me a new one, yohohoho."

"We are actually going to see Mariejois, how interesting, even though it is as slaves."

"As calm as ever I see, Robin-san, yohohohohoho."

Then I hear a gunshot and the sound makes me jump. I count to five in terror, before I peek over the suitcases.

The Straw-hats are all chained down, and there is a smoking hole about an inch in the grass away from Luffy's head. He was somehow on the ground, but he looks up at Charlos with a defiant look. Roswald kicked him in his chest, flattening him on the ground. I clench my fist, but I don't give away my hiding place.

"Shut up all of you. You are to only speak when you are spoken to. If you say one more word, I am cutting both of your arms off and feeding them to you as punishment."

Luffy narrowed his eyes, like he was about to retaliate, but I see him glance quickly at his crew, before nodding his consent. This tiny act of humility is cancelled out by the defiance and hatred in his eyes. Go Luffy. Shalulia kicked the slaves in front of the carriage out of the way, before drawing her pistol.

"You can take these pieces of trash's place."

I trembled, shaking my head in silent horror. Please don't kill them. Please, anything. Let them go. My silent pleas didn't reach the World Noble as she shot each of the slaves in and they fell, bleeding and gasping in the grass.

I closed my eyes, trying to erase the traumatic experience from my mind. I hated killing, even worse then slavery. As a happy, full of life person, I couldn't stand killing because I loved life, and could never taking that precious privilege away from anyone.

I cannot use my anger against her right now though, as much as I want to. She will pay for it later. I swear it.

The Straw-hats were also not exactly happy with the Celestial Dragon at the moment. Zoro immediately reached for swords that weren't there, and everyone else frowned and tried to restrain Luffy for beating the crap out of her. I didn't blame him.

Shalulia gave the most annoying smirk before gesturing with her gun.

"On your knees, you worthless pirate scum. You don't get the right of standing at the same level as us Nobles."

Luffy and the crew shared a glance, as if they were asking him what to do. Luffy bit his lip before nodding. Zoro was the first to nod back, kneeling in front of the carriage in the very front. Luffy knelt beside him, but he was trembling with anger.

The other were quick to get in line, though it was obvious all of them were not happy with the arrangement. The World Nobles all smiled maliciously to each other before boarding the carriage.

"Go slaves."

Charlos shouts out, before a whip cracks, and the carriage jerked forward slowly.

I bit my lip, pressing my face against the cool carriage. I wish I could share their pain with them because right now. I feel like my weight is only causing them more pain. I beg with them in a whisper that they are sure not to hear.

"Please hold on just a little longer."

I quickly grab a pink suitcase on top and open it. Yep, it's Shalulia's.

I carefully pull out one of those freaky weird suit things they wear. I quickly look around to see if anyone is watching me. Nope, everybody is too busy bowing and scraping to the World-class jerks that no one is looking at the girl on top of the carriage. I quickly pull on the suit over my clothes.

Jeez, she is huge. I feel like I'm in a fat suit. I'm not exactly the heaviest person around and her clothes hang off of me easily. I shrug. Beggars couldn't be choosers, especially when they want to save their friends.

I grab a spare square, glass helmet from one of the cases and put it on. It feels stuffy and weird, but it works. I look into the polished gold beneath me to look at my reflection and pause.

The thing hangs off me, but I do look the part of a world noble, except for the face. I look too nice. I bite my lip in frustration and channel my inner snob. I am the freaking queen of England and if anyone gets in my way, I will just knock some sense into him or her. Hmm, my face looks better, but still not the same cruelness that the World Nobles have. I grit my teeth. I don't have time for mistakes. This has to be perfect before my…wait.

Last time I had an internal clock that told me exactly how much time I had with the Straw-hats that showed up not five minutes that I came into this world. I have yet to feel that achingly familiar pounding through my head. Did I not have one this time, or maybe, gasp, I didn't need one because I wasn't going back?

I shook my head. Rose, concentrate on the task at hand.

It doesn't take the carriage very long to head to the edge of Sabaody, where a glorious ship with a snarling lion is the figurehead. It isn't nearly as loving as Sunny and it makes me shiver.

There is a thudding noise, and I glance over the suitcases. Nami has fallen flat on the ground and Chopper is trying to help her up.

"Come on Nami, get up."

Nami muttered something along the lines of the thing was heavy. Charlos of course drew his pistol.

"If it is too heavy, you are a worthless slave."

Nami froze, looking up coldly at Charlos as he pointed the golden gun in her face. Luffy instantly reacted, straining against the chains, a look of terror coming over his face.

"Nami!"

Zoro reached over, ready to yank the ankle out from under the Celestial Dragon, before he pulled the trigger. Robin instantly tried to use her powers, but she couldn't manage it with the sea stone chains on her. Franky fought against the enormous chains that held him down, but he couldn't break them either. Sanji tried desperately to kick up at the World Noble.

"You hit Nami-swan I will kick you into hell."

Brook, Usopp, and Chopper just screamed in horror.

"Nami!"

I decided that it was time for me to show myself. I slid off the carriage just as the gun went off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again with the cliffhangers. I am annoying myself. Lol. Hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to read Bravery first though.**

I touched the ground just as the gun went off and immediately tried to see what happened, fear lashing through me. There was a bullet hole in the ground about an inch away from Nami's trembling hand. I stared at Charlos in disbelief. He missed? It was basically point blank range, and he missed? How bad was his aim?

Then I saw him wobble; his hand immediately went to his head.

"Dizzy."

He said in that stupid voice of his. Then I saw Luffy's eyes return to normal after he had widened them for a split second. Oh he used haki, not to knock him out, but enough to distract him from killing his navigator. The rest of the Straw-hats relaxed slightly now that the threat had been postponed. I decided to take action before Charlos regained his senses.

Drawing myself up regally, I stalked out from behind the carriage, calling in the snobbiest voice I could muster.

"Ah, I see Saint Charlos, Saint Roswald, and Saint Shalulia are here as well."

Immediately everyone looked at me. I barked t the Straw-hats.

"Keep your heads down you filth, unless you want my whip on your back."

I'm really sorry, but if you all see me and freak out, they will figure out I'm not one of them. I need you to bear with my awfulness for the moment.

"Who are you?"

Good, I distracted Charlos from Nami. I stand up a little straighter.

"I am a fellow Noble like yourself."

Roswald didn't look convinced.

"What is your name?"

I fumbled slightly, thinking quickly. I think of the most weird, yet royal sounding name swiftly and a Celestial Dragon to be related to.

"Um, it's Fjorigold. I'm Saint Mjosgard's daughter."

The World Nobles instantly relaxed. Shalulia smiled at me.

"Good to see another Saint among the filth."

I restrain myself from smacking her across the face. I wipe off my shoulders as if dusting off imaginary dust.

"Yes, I was down here surveying the slaves that could possibly be of any use to me, but didn't find anything worth my tastes. I have a message for you Saint Roswald."

Roswald gestured to the ship.

"Why don't we talk on the ship Saint Fjorigold?"

I nodded in compliance, following them up the ramp to the wooden deck. It is so hard to walk in these baggy clothes but I don't complain. The Straw-hats were immediately taken below deck, the guards forcing them to crawl and keep their heads down.

I tap my finger against my leg thoughtfully, as I glance around, trying to see anything useful. Nothing struck out to me, so I would just have to do my reconnaissance mission like I did last time. At least this time I know what I am doing.

"You had a message for me, Saint Fjorigold?"

I see the other World Nobles sitting by the mast on slaves. There is one open, kneeling for me to sit. I lean against the mast, not even thinking about it.

"My father, Saint Mjosgard, would like to tell you that I am going to spend some time with you to learn how to be a true World Noble. He fears I am too soft and not harsh enough on the slaves."

Roswald gave me a nod.

"All right."

I inhale deeply before exhaling it slowly and quietly. All right, I earned their trust. It made me sick that I just dress like them and they treat me like an equal, but they can't treat other humans like that.

Shalulia leaned back slightly, breathing deeply, before yelling shrilly.

"I would like the best tea now!"

A slave immediately handed it to her. Shalulia sipped it, before backhanding the woman, landing her on the grass.

"It's too hot. How dare you brew it to burn my noble tongue?"

I sit quietly, but I tell you I was ready to tear her head off. Calm down Rose, you need to think. How do you tell the Straw-hats you are here and helping them? You could probably plan something better with them. Charlos broke me out of my thoughts by saying in that stupid voice.

"Oh, we are leaving."

The ship was now departing. I gulped softly. Now I really was stuck with these pompous fools. The sooner I talked with my real friends the better. Roswald sniffed disdainfully.

"Good, those commoners were so filthy it was like talking to animals."

I bit my lip but still refused to take the bait. Charlos looked at his father expectedly.

"Father, I am going to brand the new slaves now."

I choke slightly, my eyes widening. Crap, I forgot about the branding. I can't let that happen. Thinking quickly, I cough.

"Um, actually, can I brand the new slaves?"

Charlos looked at me with what looked like anger.

"How dare you try to take away my slaves?"

I hold up my hands.

"No, you misunderstand Saint Charlos. This will help me to be harsher to slaves."

Charlos looked at Roswald pleadingly.

"Father, I want to get revenge."

Roswald was about to say something, but I interrupt.

"If I remember correctly, the Straw-hats caused you great embarrassment two years ago."

Charlos nodded, and my eyes were drawn to his scarred cheek.

"If you brand them, you might get so angry you might kill them. Vengeance is best if you wait."

Charlos pouted like a spoiled child.

"I waited two years."

I tried to soothe him.

"Yes, and think how disappointed you will feel after you have waited so long to get them back, and then you kill them a few minutes after you buy them."

Charlos pouted some more, before sinking down onto his slave, causing the slave to groan.

"Fine, but make it painful."

I nodded, relief filling me. Thank goodness. Now not only will I see the Straw-hats, but I will also keep them from that horrific treatment.

I cross the deck, hurrying below. There are multiple rooms, but the one that is marked branding is the one I go for. I knock softly, listening inside.

"Shh, here they come."

"Get ready."

I smile to myself after hearing the Straw-hats frantic whispers. Good I found them, but I still need something. So I go searching, pretty sure I am not going to find what I am looking for. I go throughout all of the decks searching, but not finding the thing I need. After about ten minutes of frantic searching, I am fed up and frustrated. I call to a slave, the one time I abuse my fake power.

"Hello, is there any paint on this ship?"

The slave instantly ran off and returned with several different jars of the stuff. Bowing low, he asked.

"Which color would you prefer Saint Fjorigold?"

I smile, looking at the different colors. There is a pink one that matches the color of the brand on Boa Hancock's back. If I paint it on them instead of branding, they will never know the difference.

"Thank you."

I clap my hand over my mouth. Crap, I'm not supposed to be nice. Curse my mother for teaching me manners. The slave looked like I had just spontaneously combusted. I quickly grabbed the jar and ran off back to the branding room, not looking back once.

I took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in the room. I was greeted by a yell.

"If you hurt my crew I will make you pay!"

I jumped a mile high, and flinched, expecting a rubbery arm to come sailing across the room to hit me in the face. There was a slight pause, before I opened my eyes again, grinning.

"Calm down Luffy, I wouldn't dream of it."

The Straw-hats are chained to the wall with a huge fire pit in the center. As soon as they recognized me, their mouths dropped open and joy split their faces. Luffy's face lit up with elation.

"Rose!"

"My beautiful Mellorine!"

"Rose, you are back!"

"Rose-san."

"Rose-sis."

I immediately bring my hands up to quiet them, even though a warm glow fills me. They missed me. They actually missed me.

"Shh, they will hear. Here, let me get you out of these."

There are keys hanging on the wall and it takes me no time to unchain them. Their reactions were varying. Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Sanji all pulled me into a hug. Sanji of course broke out in a nosebleed, which Zoro leapt on in an instant. Brook bowed lightly to me, his eternal grin achingly familiar.

"Rose-san, let me see your panties."

I laugh quietly.

"No thanks."

"Rose-sis, it's super you are back."

"Thanks Franky."

Usopp punched me lightly in the arm grinning. I smile at him.

Then I unlock the last of the Straw-hats. Luffy just embraced me, his happiness radiating off him.

"Rose."

I chuckle, nostalgia and life filling me for the first time in .

"Hey Luffy."

Then I unlock Zoro. He just smirks at me, lightly touching me on the arm.

"Glad you are back."

I nodded.

"Good to be back."

I was back in the One Piece world, but now I am also back with my favorite pirates. I am back where I belong.


	5. Chapter 5

After all of the excitement from our reunion had died down a little, I turned to Usopp.

"Hey Usopp, I need you to do something for me."

Usopp straightened his goggles.

"Of course Rose, the great Usopp-sama is at your service."

I pull out the paint.

"Since I am artistically challenged, I need you to draw something for me on all of you."

Usopp looked confused and he wasn't the only one. Zoro was sitting in his napping position against the wall, feigning indifference as he watched everything with his eye like his mentor. Luffy was sitting cross-legged beside him, his eyes locked on me. Chopper was going from nakama to nakama, checking for injuries that needed to be fixed up. Everyone else looked at me strangely. Robin, looking interested at finding new information, asked.

"Rose, what do we need to be marked for."

I sigh, rubbing my head. I had taken off that silly glass helmet as soon as I could.

"Well you see—"

I immediately gasped softly as a headache panged me, showing me the internal clock. It read three days, just like last time. It took my breath away for a moment, but then it stopped. Zoro narrowed his eyes at me, as did Luffy and Chopper as they realized something was wrong. I put on a grim smile, telling them I was fine as I continued.

"World Nobles brand their slaves. It's what marks you as their property, and even if you do escape, the mark proves that you are just a possession, not a person. I am supposed to be branding you right now, but I figured you didn't want to deal with that."

Everyone winced, except Chopper, who looked around innocently.

"What's branding?"

I bite my lip and wait until Nami had whispered an explanation in his ear. His face contorts into anger and I could tell he hated this mistreatment of human life. I hold up the poker that was red orange from the fire pit, offering it to Usopp.

"Can you draw this, about this size on everyone. I think the traditional is the back or chest, but you can do it anywhere I think."

Luffy's eyes widened as he recognized the mark.

"Oh, that's the mark from—"

"Luffy, didn't you promise not to tell?"

I interrupt him, not wanting to spill Hancock's secret to the crew. He isn't exactly a secret keeping person, but I'm sure Hancock wouldn't want that to be known. Luffy snapped his mouth shut and nodded. The rest of the Straw-hats looked puzzled but no one said anything about it. Usopp nodded, taking the brush in his hand.

"You can count on me."

He started on Nami's back, drawing swiftly and accurately the mark, much better then I could. Robin commented.

"So that is the Claw of the Celestial Dragon."

I nod, thinking quietly to myself about my internal clock. It is the same as last time, but why didn't it show up before now? I guess it's the time spent with the Straw-hats and since I wasn't with them yet it didn't count. Three days huh? I hate working with a deadline. It almost killed us last time.

"I can't believe we are here."

I look up at Chopper's sigh. That brings back my curiosity, of how they are here in the first place. I fold my arms.

"Oh yeah, why are you guys being sold as slaves anyhow?"

I regret my decision to ask as everyone's faces fell. I glanced at all of them, but I no longer wished to know if the memory was that awful. Luffy's face held a dark vengeance as he whispered.

"Doflamingo."

That did nothing but heighten my interest.

"What about him?"

Robin explained everything that had happened on Punk Hazard in a summarized form. Even though I had already watched all of it, I listened quietly and interested, just in case I had missed something. Nami finished for Robin miserably.

"When we got to Dressrosa, we fought Doflamingo and lost. He sent us back to Sabaody Archipelago."

I cupped my chin in my hand, thinking. Yes, that was his auction house that they got sold from. Why did he do that instead of turning them in to the Marines? The answer to that was quiet simple. He earned more off of them selling them to the World Nobles then he would have by collecting their bounties. I summed up my thoughts about him simply.

"That jerk."

Luffy tightened his fists.

"He will pay."

The Straw-hats did nothing to stop that ambition. All of them looked the same. I decided to change the subject.

"So, where is Sunny?"

Franky started sobbing.

"Sunny!"

Brook patted his arm.

"Don't worry Franky-san, I'm sure Lion-chan is fine."

Franky nodded, before he realized what Brook said.

Oi, it's Sunny, not Lion-chan."

Brook just laughed.

"Yohohohoho."

Luffy explained to me.

"Traffy guy took Sunny. He's got her safe and sound."

I smiled. That could be handy later. Usopp was finishing the Claw on Zoro's back, and moved on to Luffy. I stood, folding my arms.

"All right guys, I need to gather some more information, but we need to hatch an escape plan, sound good?"

They all nodded. I shake a finger at them.

"In the mean time, do not anger the Celestial Dragons."

I glared pointedly at Luffy, knowing he would cause the most trouble. Luffy looked completely innocent and it made me smile through my glare.

"Got it Luffy?"

Luffy pouted.

"They are mean though. They shot Hatchi."

I sigh, trying to explain my intel so far.

"I know, but they are looking for blood after what you did to them. If you aren't careful, they will try to kill you. We need to play it safe for now. Once you get out, by all means, I am not stopping you from kicking their butts."

Anger against them rose up in me again, but I kept my cool.

"In fact, Luffy, can I have a little time with them?"

Luffy must have seen the business like attitude in my eyes and he nodded in compliance.

"Sure Rose."

"Um, Rose?"

Usopp called. I looked over at him. He had marked everyone except himself, and Chopper. He pointed to the little reindeer.

"How do I draw on Chopper's fur?"

I smack myself mentally. I had forgotten about that. Jeez, what are we going to do? Chopper looked from Usopp to me.

"Are you going to brand me?"

Usopp gave a joking grin as he shrugged.

"I guess we are going to have to."

"Ah!"

Chopper hugged my leg, hiding behind me. I chuckle.

"Of course we won't Chopper. Let me think."

Robin nodded to the bandages in the corner.

"It will take awhile for these to heal right, just cover it with bandages."

I look over at her gratefully.

"Thanks Robin."

I wrap Chopper's torso up in bandages, just like he taught me with practiced ease. In the months that I had been separated from them, I had actually used this skill more then I thought I would. My sister scraped her knee while playing, I banged up my arm in a bike wreck, and other small trivial things that I managed to bandage up. Chopper looked pleased that I had remembered my skills.

Chopper started to bandage up the others. I sat down by Zoro, leaning up against him. I had missed Zoro's silent comfort and strength in my world. Zoro leaned back gently. I whispered to him.

"I missed you."

I felt more then saw Zoro's smile, and he didn't say it but I could tell he missed me too.

"Are you here forever?"

I tensed at his quiet question. He had been the only one who had seen my departure, and knew vaguely the truth about me. I shake my head against his shoulder.

"Three days, same as last time."

I felt the growl of frustration rumble in his throat. I glance at him apologetically before standing up. Before I could walk away, he grabbed my hand. I looked down at him. His one eye was glinting dangerously, and dare I say, concerned?

"You be careful Rose."

I nod, smiling.

"You know me, careful as Sanji around ladies. Don't worry Zoro, I will be fine."

Zoro nodded.

"You call, I will be there, swords or no swords."

I smile wider. Aw, he does care.

"Where are your weapons?"

Usopp looked up from where he was looking at his bandages.

"Law took them. They are with the Sunny."

I relax. Another stroke of good fortune. Jeez, this keeps up and we will be out of here in no time. Nami pats my arm.

"Rose, we are all ready."

Sure enough, all are bandaged and ready to go. I have to leave my friends and go back into the lion's den. Old fears return to me. Will I get in the way? Will I be enough? What if I mess up? Ignoring them for the time being, I gestured back to the wall.

"Sorry but I have to chain you up again."

Chopper hugged my calf before standing by the chains. Usopp patted my shoulder.

"Good luck."

Robin looks at me.

"Are we doing what we did last time?"

I nod, thinking about how we had communicated while I was on Z's ship.

"Yes, wait until tonight though."

She smiles her Robin smile at me as I chain her up.

"I look forward to it."

Nami winks at me.

"Be careful."

Brook salutes.

"Rose-san, we are very grateful."

Franky just sweeps me up in those massive arms of his into a hug that almost crushes me.

"Oh Rose-sis, you are so nice."

Sanji spins around, hearts in his eyes.

"Oh Rose-swan, you are angelic in every way."

Luffy throws a rubbery arm around my shoulders.

"Shihihi, Rose is going to break us out, right?"

I nod.

"Of course Luffy."

Zoro is the last one I chain up. He leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Be brave. You are stronger then you think."

I feel the chills run down my spine. It is the exact thing he told me in the note. I nod, confidence filling me. I did it last time so I can do it again.

"Thank you."

I whisper back.

"Oh yeah, don't forget you have to act like these hurt you, otherwise they might guess something is wrong. They are stupid, but I wouldn't put it past them."

Luffy laughed.

"Yeah they are."

Nami muttered.

"You are one to talk."

I had perfect timing because as soon as finish clanking the chains on Zoro then a slave bursts into the room.

"Saint Fjorigold, the Celestial Dragons want you on deck. We are in Mariejois."

I smirk.

"Good I was just finishing with them anyway."

The straw-hats didn't miss my wink. I turned my back on my friends, and ignoring the cold churning in my stomach, I walk out the door to the world of power and snobbery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just in case you didn't know the pronunciation of Rose's fake name, it is fihorigold. Just letting you know. Also, thank you to Galymed, CallmeEevee, and Pizzafan123 for the reviews. I love them and it makes my day every time. Back to the story. **

I readjusted my glass helmet as I make my way up to the deck. My mind is trying to think of escape plans and things I can do to help. I need to find a den den mushi and call Trafalgar Law to get Sunny here.

I also need to find a way to keep them from hurting them too badly, and that is a challenge in itself. The Celestial Dragons don't exactly listen to anybody but themselves, especially when they hate somebody like the Straw-hats.

I walk out on deck to see Roswald overseeing Charlos beating a woman slave. I bite my lip. I want to help so badly, but I can't when it will blow my cover. The woman is trying hard not to scream and covering her face with her hands. Charlos and Shalulia are laughing at her attempts to protect herself.

"What a pathetic worm."

"She doesn't deserve to live."

I see the tears coursing down the young woman's face and that is the last straw. Z was so much easier to deal with because at least he didn't do anything that made me angry.

I walk over to them, planning my move carefully. There, he is standing on one foot to kick her again. I daintily slip my foot underneath and pull gently. It's successful in the fact that Charlos falls flat on his face.

Hiding a laugh, I kneel next to him.

"Saint Charlos, I am so sorry. I am such a clumsy girl."

Charlos looks at me with anger, but doesn't do anything. Again, my clothes save me from punishment. I steal a quick glance at the woman. She is staring at my feet. I know she saw. I know she saw that I had saved her. I barked at her.

"Get out of our sight."

She jerks and moves away. Not only did I portray my mean self like I was supposed to, I saved her from another beating from Charlos.

Charlos sits on his slave and I see the sweat on his face. Jeez, is he so out of shape that beating somebody up causes him to breathe hard and sweat? Snorting inwardly I lean up against the mast. Then I see where we are.

Mariejois stands out like heaven, which it is named after. The huge palace makes my mouth drop open. What on earth could you do with all of that space? The other mansions look like dollhouses in comparison, and they are bigger then any other mansions I have seen. What on earth is up with this place?

Me, I wouldn't be able to live like this without giving something to the less fortunate, but I guess I am supposed to act like a spoiled brat right now.

Shalulia was putting on a glass helmet. She had held her breath as not to breathe the horrid air, so now she was panting.

"You look like you've have never seen the Holy Land before Saint Fjorigold."

I close my gaping mouth and put on a smile that felt bitter on my lips.

"No, it's just good to be back among the better society."

Shalulia nodded understandingly, while I was feeling quite sick to my stomach. Roswald cleared his throat.

"Saint Fjorigold, if you expect to be harsher on slaves, the first step is to sit on them. You need to treat them like the dirt that they are"

I gulp. No way am I going to degrade someone like that. Roswald motioned to the burly man kneeling for me. I smile, holding up my hand.

"Um, no thanks. I want to stay by the rail."

I bite my lip at the lapse into my manners. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Roswald gestured to the slave again.

"I insist."

I slowly make my way over to the slave. I lean down, as if scrutinizing him, and whispered.

"Sorry."

I saw him stiffen. Poor guy, I bet he never heard a kind word from these animals.

I sit down gingerly on him, thanking everything that I am skinny. My athletics once again help me out. I feel the slave relax and even saw a thin smile. He had expected someone heavier, and getting a girl who weighed about one hundred twenty to thirty pounds was a relaxing change compared to those fat sows.

I felt the ship slow down and dock at a dock made of silver. Good lord, how do they afford these things?

The slaves start crawling with us on their backs. The one who held me was going a lot faster then the other ones. I giggled a little when he bucked and I could tell he was smiling again. Maybe I reminded him of a daughter of his own, or maybe he enjoyed the kindness I gave him.

The slaves carry us to a mansion that is about the size of a small palace. We are carried through the golden gates on a red velvet carpet sidewalk to the doors made of gold, silver, and diamonds. I try not to gape at everything, but I can't help it.

The slaves carry Charlos, Shalulia, and Roswald to golden thrones with royal purple velvet cushions. They had done nothing but abuse the slaves that carried them on the way home. They had fallen multiple times, but they got up and continued with tier hellish experience. I admired their stamina and will. The Celestial Dragons sit on the three thrones. Roswald snaps his fingers.

"Get Saint Fjorigold a throne now."

It takes three slaves to bring in the heavy throne, and I hate to have to put them through so much trouble, but at least I'm not sitting on them anymore. I sit on the throne, straight backed and my head raised slightly to give the illusion of looking down my nose at everyone. Shalulia whined to her father.

"Father, I'm bored. Can we punish the Straw-hats now?"

Nope Rose, don't you dare react. Not even a little. Roswald flicked his wrist.

"What shall we do with them?"

I keep my mouth closed. There is no way I am giving them ideas of how to torture them. Charlos whispered something in Roswald's ear. His eyes lit up.

"What a splendid idea."

My stomach knots up. This can't be good.

Roswald snaps his fingers and the Straw-hats are brought forward. Their chains are removed, but the heavy collars around their necks remain. Charlos points to Luffy.

"Straw-hat, come here."

Luffy walks forward, looking murderous. Charlos points to Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro, come here."

Zoro also stalks forward, gliding on easy feet to stand beside his captain. Charlos chuckles stupidly.

"Fight to the death."

Luffy and Zoro glance at each other incredulously. They could spar for practice, but no way would they try to kill each other. Charlos adds, to give them extra motivation.

"The one who wins will go free."

Zoro folds his arms across his chest as he faces his captain.

"Luffy."

They meet eyes, and I can tell they are having one of their silent conversations. It takes a few seconds, but they come to an agreement. Luffy grins and turns his back on his swordsman, sitting down cross-legged on the floor. He makes eye contact with me but doesn't say or do anything else. He just sits there.

Zoro smirks and follows Luffy's lead, placing his back against Luffy's. They sit there, not moving.

They are not going to play the World Noble's games. They are doing this their own way.

Charlos turns red with anger. He stomps over to them. He punches Luffy in the face, which does nothing but bounce off of him. Zoro completely ignores the kick to his leg and Charlos actually grabs his toe, bouncing around yelling.

"It hurts."

Zoro's smirk widens a fraction. He doesn't need swords when he has thick leg muscles. I cough into my hand to hide the laughter that is threatening to spill out. Charlos can't touch them.

Charlos stomps back to his throne.

"Fine, Black Leg Sanji, fight Sogeking."

Sanji and Usopp come onto the floor grinning. They come over casually, sitting beside Luffy and Zoro. Luffy welcomes them courteously. They are talking quietly amongst themselves, and I see a mini fight break out between Zoro and Sanji, while Luffy laughs quietly at what looks like a story Usopp is telling him. They are completely ignoring Celestial Dragons, and it ticks them off.

"Nico Robin, fight Tony Tony Chopper!"

Shalulia screams. Robin sits with Chopper in her lap across from Sanji and Usopp. She is looking calm, while Chopper is struggling not to let his fear show as he bites his lower lip.

Nami, Franky, and Brook don't even wait for the go ahead. They come and sit down too. They form a circle with Nami, Chopper, and Usopp in the middle. All of the outer circle people sit facing outward, looking for enemies to fight.

Luffy is the one facing the Celestial Dragons. He gives them a grin that sends shivers down my spine.

Charlos is now purple with anger. I can see him opening and closing his mouth but nothing is coming out because he doesn't know what to say. Roswald picks up what his son is unable to say.

"How dare you defy us?"

Luffy's grin grows wider.

"You underestimate us."

Zoro nods in agreement.

"We will not rat each other out."

Nami stares daggers at the World Nobles.

"We will not play your games."

Usopp puts a finger aside of his long nose.

"We are closer then that."

Robin smiles softly.

"We will not betray each other."

Sanji reaches for a cigarette but pauses when he remembers he had them confiscated.

"Even for a petty reason like letting us go."

Franky raises his forearms, showing off his star.

"Ow, even though you are probably lying about it."

Brook adds.

"We won't do that to our crew even if we die, even though I am already dead. Yohohohohohoho."

The Straw-hat crew all folds their arms and say together.

"We are nakama."

This is why I love the Straw-hat crew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year to all!** **May this year be filled with goodness to all of you.**

It looked like the World Nobles didn't share my sentiment of loving the Straw-hats. Roswald raised a tiny silver bell and rang it, a clear tone spreading throughout the hall. Luffy cocked his head.

"What is that?"

Nami shook her head.

"Whatever it is it can't be good Luffy."

The answer to his question showed up in the form of about a hundred other slaves. They all were hunched over, but I could see the evil look in their eyes. They looked better fed then the slaves I have seen before, and more muscly. They had more fire in their eyes too. I wonder who they are. Charlos clapped his hands.

"Yay, the gladiator slaves are here."

I twitch. Gladiator slaves? You mean like…oh crap. I hope Luffy and the others will be all right.

The Straw-hats also heard Charlos's gleeful statement. Luffy glanced around at the gladiator slaves.

"What are gladiator slaves?"

Robin calmly put Chopper on the ground, and crossed her arms in her devil fruit position.

"They are slaves that are bred to fight. They are probably old pirates that have been sold. They fight for entertainment."

She tried to create her multiple hands, but frowned. She tried again, before a look of fear crossed her face.

"Luffy, these collars have seastone in them."

Luffy glanced at her swiftly, before he tried to stretch. He couldn't do it and just ended up falling over from the strain. He frowned also, a very un-Luffy look on his face.

"This can't be good."

Robin examined the collar.

"There is enough to cancel a devil fruit, but not enough to knock us over and weaken us completely. Clever."

Chopper yelled up at her.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

Zoro immediately jumped in front of Luffy, hands raised. His one eye was darting from one gladiator slave to the next, searching for swords probably and seeing which would attack first. Nami gulped, putting herself beside Luffy.

"I can't do anything without my climatact."

Usopp bit his lip, trying not to instinctively reach for kabuto, which wasn't there.

"Me neither. I am useless."

Franky glanced at Sanji.

"Looks like you and me are the only ones who can fight without weapons and doesn't have a devil fruit bro."

Sanji stood up, shoving over Zoro.

"Sit down with the rest of the invalids Marimo. You are useless without your swords."

Zoro's eye widened in anger.

"I could kick your ass without swords, I can definitely kick theirs."

Sanji smiled.

"Was that a compliment marimo?"

Zoro hissed.

"Not even close Ero-cook. There is no way I'm not fighting this one. You stay back and protect your precious Nami and Robin."

Sanji instantly glided over, hearts dancing in his eyes.

"Of course I will protect you Robin-chwan and Nami-swan."

Usopp scooted closer to Nami.

"Protect me too Sanji."

Sanji looked at him indifferently.

"Get your own protection."

Usopp sighed.

"I guess the great Usopp-sama will have to die in battle."

He jumped behind Frnaky.

"Yeah, go get them Franky."

Franky raised his forarms again, showing his star.

"Super idea Usopp. Ow, this is going to be a super beat down."

Nami counted on her fingers.

"Usopp, Luffy, Me, Chopper, Brook, and Robin can't fight. That leaves Sanji, Franky, and Zoro."

Luffy stood up, his eyes hard.

"I can still fight. I don't have to rely on my devil fruit."

Nami counted again.

"Four protecting five? That sounds good."

Luffy hardened his hands with haki, making them look dark and armored. He, Zoro, Franky, and Sanji took up a square formation around the rest of the crew.

The gladiator slaves had no weapons, beside their own hands and feet. They all looked to the Celestial Dragons, waiting for the command to start. I realize that they are all looking at me.

I look over and Charlos, Roswald, and Shalulia are all looking at me expectantly.

They are waiting for my order.

I take my time, looking at the Straw-hats. I wait until they are situated and ready before I nod to the gladiators. They all roar and leap toward the small pirate crew. I see Luffy's grin, I hear Franky changing to fire his canons, I feel Zoro's dark aura from across the room, and I see Sanji's leg burst into flame. They are ready to fight.

The gladiators don't know what hit them.

Luffy was swinging punches and kicks and used his strength to his advantage. It took him a little bit to get used to the fact he didn't have a devil fruit and remember his fighting days from Goa, but I see him punching easily. At times I see what looks like he is twirling an invisible pole, just like when he fought with his brothers.

His haki proved a greater weapon then any of the Celestial Dragons could provide. His blackened arms cracked bones like peanut brittle and it left many a man writhing on the floor in agony.

Zoro was struggling a little considering it wasn't his fighting style of choice. Nevertheless, his endless hours of lifting weights proved his greatest asset. His sloppy technique was made up for in strength as he would punch a man all the way across the room and crack the wall.

Sanji was having no problems in kicking every man in sight. The foot power along with the flames burned everything in sight, and along with the kicking power that could shatter concrete, let's just say men were actually fleeing from him.

Franky was using his lasers, guns, and punches to completely obliterate any resistance against them. He would blow away multiple enemies at a time without them even getting close to him. He would even change his hairstyles every couple of seconds he was so bored.

This was basically a one sided beat down.

I soaked up the fight once I realized that they would be fine, which was in the first five seconds. It was so invigorating to see my favorite pirates in a fight like this. I love fights anyway, but this was just awesome.

The Celestial Dragons were all laughing and cheering on the gladiators. I didn't like that they laughed at another person's pain, but I could tell they were enjoying it.

The non-fighters in the middle of the formation were the best cheering squad ever.

"Go get them Luffy-san."

"Woah Sugoi, Franky's laser is awesome."

"Watch out behind you Sanji. There you got him."

"Zoro look out for that…nevermind, you got it."

"Keep it up guys."

I bite my lips to keep from cheering out for my friends, even though I want to so bad. Then I see something that makes me freeze.

A crazy eyed man had slunk past Franky and was heading toward the huddle of non-fighters in the middle. I was about to shout out a warning when Robin stood, her blue eyes cold. She drew back her fist and socked him right in the jaw.

He flew about ten feet before skidding to a stop on the floor. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head. Robin had knocked out the guy with one punch. I muttered to myself, smiling.

"Ooh, she killed him."

She smirked before siting back down to the cheers from her other non-fighters. I saw Luffy relax slightly, grinning. He had been about to take care fo the guy himself it looked like. Zoro also noticed and shot a jibe at Sanji.

"Looks like you are failing your job Nosebleed."

Sanji whirled around.

"What was that you stupid mosshead?"

Zoro kicked up the unconscious guy into the air and punched him over to flatten Sanji.

"Robin had to knock that one out because you couldn't protect her."

Sanji started crying.

"Oh Robin-Chwan, I have failed you."

Robin smiled calmly.

"Don't worry Sanji, I am fine."

Usopp was shaking, and suddenly he stood.

"If Robin can take care one guy, surely I can too. I have gotten stronger over the past two years after all."

He joined the now pentagon. I see the resolve frozen on his face and it distracts me from the slight shaking of his knees. Usopp really has changed. He has gotten a lot braver.

Several of the gladiators rush him but he readies his stance and throws a punch at one. It hits him right in the face and forces him back. Usopp looks surprised for the moment, before he smiles confidently.

"Of course, the great Usopp-sama can defeat ten times this amount of enemies."

Chopper stood up too, determination stealing into his eye.

"I can help too."

He didn't join the fight however. He grabbed spar bandages from his backpack and went around the pentagon, bandaging the slight wounds that the fighters had obtained while staying out of their way in fighting.

Nami was terrified, Brook couldn't punch because he would break his bones, and Robin would be the last defense in case another slipped past. All in all, the Straw-hats had put up a pretty strategic defense without even trying.

It took about two more minutes, but all of the gladiator slaves were defeated. Chopper finished his administrations to the fighters. They all congratulated each other on a job well done, before taking their places in the circle again. Luffy crossed his legs and his arms, grinning at the Celestial Dragons.

"You have to do better then that."

Charlos and Shalulia got up and walked down between the groaning and knocked out gladiator slaves on the floor. They stood there for a few seconds, and I saw their anger building. They pulled out their pistols together and pointed them at the slaves who did nothing to defend themselves.

The Straw-hats reacted instantly. They all leapt up, ready to stop them. Luffy was about to use his Haki again, and I felt Zoro's demon of the East blue aura sweep through me. They were about to stop the World Nobles with anything, force if necessary. That's just how they were, but they had no power here. They had no power over them.

I, however, did.

I stood up, holding my hands in a nonthreatening way as I walked toward them, calling as I went.

"Now Saint Charlos, Saint Shalulia, is there any reason to kill these slaves?"

Charlos cocked the golden gun, pressing it to a man's forehead.

"They failed to beat the Straw-hats."

Shalulia copied her brother.

"They are worthless as slaves."

I make eye contact with Luffy, silently telling him I will take care of this. However, there was no need. He had already relaxed, motioning his crew to do the same. He trusted me to stop this madness, and it made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Surely they fulfilled their purpose though. Did you not think it was entertaining?"

Charlos and Shalulia glanced at each other. I smiled charmingly.

"Think about it, you could do it multiple times, seeing the same entertainment. If you kill them however, what fun is that? It's such a party killer."

Charlos and Shalulia hesitated before they put their guns away. I let out a silent sigh of relief. Thank goodness. I am able to do something good in this world.

I feel the Straw-hats grateful glances against my back but I ignore them, unfortunately. We can talk later when Robin and I use our messaging method. I will do everything in my power to get them out of here, and if that means ignoring them for the time being so be it.

Roswald snaps his fingers and yet another slave comes forward.

"All right, I say we go eat dinner. Come along."

His slave lumbered him off toward what I assumed was the dining room. He called back over his shoulder.

"Oh, take the Straw-hats to their cell."

Several slaves come forward reluctantly, eyeing the Straw-hats like they are monsters. Luffy glances at me and I shake my head slightly. No, they can't resist right now. Luffy reluctantly relaxes his fist and holds out his hands. Zoro copies his motion and they are chained. The Straw-hats are led away to the cells, not giving me a spare glance. I wonder if it is as hard for them as it is for me not to give them nice looks and smiles.

Charlos and Shalulia board their own slaves.

"Are you coming Saint Fjorigold?"

I wave them on.

"Yes, I will be there in a minute. I just would like to make a call first."


	8. Chapter 8

I order, shudder, my slave to the nearest den den mushi. I politely tell him to wait outside, which gets him to do what I say. If there is a moral to this story, it is that kindness will get you farther in life then rudeness.

I tap my finger against my side as I stare at the sleeping snail. I have no idea how to work these things. I pick up the reciever and it clanks awake. I ask it quietly.

"Can you call the Thousand Sunny ship?"

It blinks awake. It pauses for a second, before it starts to ring.

"Bedip bedip bedip."

I hope he picks up.

"Bedip bedip bedip."

No, he better pick up.

"Bedip bedip bedip."

This is as important to him as it is to Luffy.

"Bedip bedip bedip."

Not to mention he has his ship.

"Cadja."

I startle out of my thoughts to realize, holy smokes, someone picked up. The den den mushi stared at me expectantly. I say quietly into the receiver.

"Law?"

No answer, but I know someone is listening.

"Trafalgar Law?"

Still no acknowledgment from the other side of the den den mushi. Oh, genius Rose, why don't you tell him who you are instead of making him think you were a marine or something. You were the one going on about manners?

"I'm an ally of the Straw-hats."

I hear a slight intake of breath, before I hear Law's voice over the receiver.

"I'm here."

I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank goodness it's him and not Akainu or some other jerk out for the Straw-hats blood.

"Good, I need your help."

Law countered smoothly.

"Why should I help?"

My blood freezes. He doesn't want to help the Straw-hats? What happened on Dressrosa that turned him against them? I take a deep breath. You need to remain calm Rose, yelling at him will not help the situation.

"You are in an alliance with Luffy, you have their ship and half of the crew's weapons, and you need him, unless you plan to take on Kaido by yourself."

Law scoffed.

"I needed him to beat Doflomingo, but he failed."

I grip the receiver tighter.

"Some times it takes Luffy a couple of times but he always does beat his enemy. It took him three times to beat Crocodile for goodness sakes. As a warlord yourself you know how difficult it is to beat one of you. Give him another chance."

Law remained silent. I continued.

"Besides, you are in alliance with them and you were told by his crew what it meant to be in an alliance with Luffy. You are his friend now, and would you leave your friends to be slaves to the World Nobles?"

I hear the splutter in his voice.

"World Nobles?"

Oh, he didn't know. Time to inform him then.

"Yes, Doflamingo sold them in the auction house where you all first met, and the one Luffy punched bought them all. I want them to escape, and I can't do that without their ship."

Law pauses for a second.

"That's not good."

I chuckle humorlessly.

"You don't say."

Law quickly countered.

"Look, Doflamingo is hunting me and it is taking all of my skill to evade him. I've got my hands full. I don't have time to come to Mariejois and come up with an escape plan."

I clutch the receiver close to my mouth.

"I have already infiltrated the Celestial Dragons. All we need is the ship to get away. You don't need to worry about anything."

I see the den den mushi's mouth curl up into a smile.

"Ah, you have already gotten a lot farther then I would have. What is your name?"

I smile.

"My name is Rose."

"When do you need me?"

My anger had already died for this man. I had always liked Law, but I consider him shady and his motives are so hidden that it makes me suspicious of him. I figure he could be the one to betray people the easiest.

"Can you come tomorrow night, let's say midnight? I will let you know if there are any changes."

Law replied.

"All right. I will see you then."

"Cadja."

The den den mushi fell back asleep instantaneously. My smile couldn't be wider. Law was coming to help. This was perfect. Now I had something to tell the Straw-hats when I talked to them later.

I walked back outside to see my slave kneeling, ready for me to get on. Looking around, I put my hand down.

"Here now, stand up."

The slave shied away from my hand like it was poison. I cocked my head to one side.

"Don't worry, they won't see. Just until outside the dining room, then you can carry me in ok?"

The slave stared at my feet. It is the same one that carried me from the ship.

"You aren't heavy Saint Fjorigold."

I see the slight glimmer of tears in the man's eyes, which just happens to be maybe a year older then me. He reminds me of my brother and it pains me.

"I'm not going to let you degrade yourself more then you already have. Please, for me."

The slave shakes his head after a second. I sigh. I cannot force him to act treasonous.

"All right, but I am still walking by myself."

I started off down the hall.

"Wait."

His call makes me pause. I turn back to see his head bowed.

"Why are you treating me like this?"

Pity and sympathy rolled around together in my stomach. I knelt before him, saying kindly.

"I don't believe the same things they do."

There, a simple explanation that can't possibly be incriminating. It was perfect. Except for the fact the poor guy burst into tears. I patted his shoulder kindly, before I stood up and walked to the dining room.

Charlos, Shalulia, and Roswald had already started eating, sitting on slaves that I could see had their mouths watering. The spread was so huge I was sure not even Luffy could eat all of it. Slaves just kept bringing more plates full of food. There was meat, vegetables, sea kings, fish, fruits, sweets, and a numerous other things I didn't recognize or even guess what they were.

I sat down delicately on a slave, my appetite gnawing at my stomach. I was pretty hungry. Then I saw the other World Nobles eating.

They had worse manners then Luffy. At least he kept his mouth closed.

They shoveled food in their mouths like animals, their mouths making the most disgusting noises as they talked and laughed with their mouths open, food spraying everywhere. At least Luffy is funny. This was just gross.

Nevertheless, I had to keep my strength up and eat. I take a deep breath to clear my mind and ignore them. Then I start filling up a plate, eating in slow, controlled bites.

They are talking about meaningless crap that I don't care about, but I listen just in case there is plans about the Straw-hats somewhere in there. I am more of a listener then a talker. I would much rather listen to a conversation then participate in one, so this is easy. Well, it's easy if the conversation isn't boring.

The food is amazing, not as good as Sanji's by any means, but it's edible and it leaves a good taste in my mouth. I continue eating and drinking until Roswald tells his children.

"Now, you two have to be on your best behavior when Fleet Admiral Akainu comes two days from now."

I was drinking some juice I think when he announced the visit so casually that I choked. Coughing, I bent over, trying to get the liquid out of my lungs.

"Are you all right Saint Fjorigold?"

I look up with watering eyes to see them staring at me with concern. I manage to gasp out.

"Yeah, I am fine. Sorry I choked up a little."

They went back to gorging themselves. I sat back a little, thinking. That is not good, not good at all. Akainu is coming here? I bet he wants to get the Straw-hats back from the World Nobles to execute. I need to get them out before them.

Luffy cannot know. He cannot know Ace's killer is coming here. He would stay and try to fight him. It's not that I don't have faith in Luffy. I mean he is an accomplished haki user and could probably give Akainu a run for his money, but I am not sure he can defeat him.

Now is especially not the time, when he needs to escape and go to the New World. We cannot take the chance of him losing, God forbid.

I keep all these thoughts to myself as I finish up dinner. I managed to slip a few morsels of food down to the slave I was sitting on, as a token of my thanks for letting me sit on him. I also jam as much as I can into my pockets for the Straw-hats later. I stand up carefully, so not to step on the slave.

"Saint Roswald, I'm excusing myself to go take a bath."

Roswald nodded. Before I left, I saw them throwing scraps to laugh at the slaves who fought over them.

A hot bath sounded like the exact thing I needed right now. It would help clear my head.

I need to talk to them about it, but I want to ask the Straw-hats if they would be willing to help other slaves escape too. In fact, all of them. If there was a way to hurt the World Nobles, it was making them do things themselves instead of pushing people around and letting them abuse their power.

Besides, the more people that we let loose, the better chance we have of escaping ourselves. I mean, I feel for these poor slaves, I really do, but the Straw-hats take priority. If they escape because the Celestial Dragons are so caught up in catching other slaves then so be it. That is really dark and mean, but that's worse case scenario. I hope every single one can escape. Once again, I have to ask them.

The bath is not a bath, but a pool sized golden bathtub full of water. I strip and slip into the water. It's the perfect temperature, cool enough that it doesn't burn, but hot enough that it relaxes the muscles. I wash my hair and body quickly, before I relax. I sink into the warm water and appreciate it gratefully.

I start swimming, diving to the bottom and swimming laps around the pool. I frolic in the water easily for a little while before I sink into the slight ledge they have for a side, immersing until my nose up is above the water and my eyes closed. I hate everything else about the World Nobles, but I could get used to this.

Then I hear the door creaking open.

Panicking, my eyes snap open as I make a mad dash out of the water to the clean white towels. My slick feet slid out from under me and I ended up head over heels, flailing wildly. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself protectively in a scramble just as I heard a soft chuckle.

"Are you ok Rose?"

I snapped the towel shut just as I looked up and spotted Robin who was leaning against the door. I look at her smile, and down at my body then back at her. I'm sure my face is blood red as I stutter.

"Ro-ro-ro-robin? What are you doing here?"

Robin chuckled.

"Charlos thought I could help you with your bath."

I tried to calm down. I sighed.

"At least it's you and not some random stranger."

Robin gestured back to the tub.

"You don't have to get out."

I clutched the towel closer to my chest.

"Uh no, it's um, ok. I was getting out anyway."

Robin cocked her head.

"Is something wrong?"

I bowed my head, muttering.

"It's just, no one has ever seen me like this before."

It was true. I am so modest I never change in front of people. It's so bad I won't wear dresses that come up to high on my legs or hang too low on my chest. My mother raised me to be old fashioned, so no one had ever seen me like that, let alone stark naked. It's not like I have embarrassing birthmarks or scars, it's just I'm self-conscious.

Robin seemed to understand. She glanced at the clothes I had hung on the back of the chair and she nodded, closing her eyes.

"Don't worry, I didn't see you. I would hurry though, Shalulia is planning on joining you soon."

Feeling eternally grateful, I drop my shield and pull on the clothes. While I was dressing, I asked.

"So want to talk now instead of later?"

Robin nodded.

"That's actually why I came up here. I can't use my ability."

I smacked my forehead, sighing.

"You are right, I forgot. Sorry."

Robin felt her way to a bench and sat down.

"So any news?"

I glance at the door before saying softly.

"I called Law. He will be here tomorrow at midnight. We can escape then."

Robin smiled, but kept her eyes closed.

"Good."

I sit down on the bench next to her.

"Hey Robin, I want to get your opinion, and maybe you can tell Luffy."

Robin crossed her legs.

"Go on."

I explained my thinking on the slaves. She pondered it for a few seconds before smiling.

"I can run it past Luffy and the others."

Then I remembered what Roswald said. I bit my lip.

"Robin, you cannot tell Luffy this, but Akainu is coming here two days from now. It is imperative we need to escape before then."

Robin frowned.

"Why shouldn't we tell Luffy?"

"We need to escape, not let Luffy fight and possibly lose to his brother's killer that will not let him out of his sights a second time."

I tapped her shoulder and she opened her eyes. What I saw in those ocean blue orbs was concern and wisdom.

"Yes you are right. We shouldn't tell him."

I nodded once, smiling.

"I'm just giving you all I have right now."

I take out the meat, vegetables, and other variety of goodies I had managed to grab in the dining room. I shove them into Robin's hands.

"Can you take these to the others? Tell Luffy to lay easy on the meat. You all have to eat too."

Robin smiled that calm smile of hers.

"Of course Rose."

She hides the food under her clothes as I readjust my helmet. She gives me a hug that I desperately needed. I sink into her embrace, savoring it. She gives me another smile before leaving the room, just as Shalulia bursts in. I quickly leave, lying to her saying that I was tired from the day's trip.

I go to the guest bedroom she tells me to go to. The bed is large enough to fit five people. I slip under the silk covers, bury my head in the satin pillow and sigh. I wish I were with the Straw-hats right now. I can only sleep and hope tomorrow fares better then today.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry but it might take me a little bit to update again. Got a crap ton of homework on the second day back. What the heck is wrong with the teachers? I'm sorry. **

I woke up pleasantly, expecting my cat to be near my feet like she usually is. This however isn't my bed. It's too soft and not creaky enough. Oh right, I'm in the One Piece world.

I bolt upright. I have so much to do today, I cannot sleep in.

I brush my hair and put on some clothes I found in the drawer. I pull my hair back into a ponytail that makes me sigh comfortably. A high ponytail is my signature hairstyle. It keeps my hair out of the face and off my neck and in sports, that's major.

I walk down to the dining room to once again see it full of food. The Celestial Dragons are eating atrociously again so I grab a few morsels just to put something on my stomach.

I want to go visit the Straw-hats after breakfast. That seemed like the best course of action, only because I wanted to see them. I wanted to hear Luffy's laugh, feel Zoro's presence, see Nami beat the boys up, Usopp to tell stories, Franky to act all cool, Sanji to fawn over me, Robin's wisdom, Brook's music, Chopper's kindness.

I need those like a sick person needs medicine. Anything to counteract the madness I am living in.

Just as I was about to leave, Charlos stops me.

"Wait Saint Fjorigold, we are having the Straw-hats fight again."

I plaster a smile on my face and try not to sound sarcastic.

"Great, I can't wait. I am just going to go to the bathroom and I will be down in a minute."

Ok, seeing Straw-hats is postponed, but I could use this time to try to find where they store the keys to the slave collars. Surely they have them around here somewhere.

On my way to the bathroom, I kind of take the long and curvy way to get there, exploring the mansion aka castle quickly. I don't have time to search every room, so I focus on the ones I have time for.

I basically open and shut doors in a repetition that is so fast I almost don't see the room's contents. Living room, sitting room, kitchen, another dining room, bedroom, stuffed pet room, what on earth, never mind moving on, bedroom, china room, gold room, vault, key room, closet, another kitchen, pantry for food, hold on.

I go back three rooms and it is a room full of keys. Golden, silver, bronze, brass, pewter, jewel incrusted, and all sorts of other kinds hanging on individual hooks. Where do all of these go to anyhow? They can't have that many doors to lock and unlock.

I know which ones go to the slaves by their commonplace and not noble looking appearance. They stick out like a sore thumb among all of the glittering other ones. There is only a few and that makes me wonder. Are there only a few types of collars, or are there only a few slaves that deserve keys?

I just take them all just in case. I couldn't be wrong right?

Down back to the main, throne room I guess, I go, trying not to hurry but at the same time keeping it at a brisk walk. I couldn't have them catching me where I wasn't supposed to be snooping.

A door opens on my right and the slave that carried me yesterday crawls out, keeping on his hands and knees as he scrubbed the floor. I smile fondly as I call out cheerfully.

"Good morning."

The slave jumped a foot in the air as his eyes darted up to meet mine. He has these brilliant green eyes that are almost emerald in color. It's the first time I have seen them. He quickly darts his head back down again. I pass him and call back softly.

"Keep up the good work."

I hear the slight pause in the scrubbing before I turn the corner into the throne room.

The other Celestial Nobles are already on their little thrones, ready to make the Straw-hats pay. Ignoring the sick feeling in my stomach, I nestle in my seat just as the Straw-hats are being dragged out.

They look better then I expected, much like yesterday actually. They look a little tired, probably from sleeping on concrete floors, but I had expected them to come back with broken limbs and covered in blood. Relief filled me. Now they just have to last until tonight then we can escape.

Charlos did the honor of dragging out the gladiator slaves again. I leaned forward in my chair comfortably. I was looking forward to the fight after seeing them completely annihilating them yesterday. It shouldn't be a problem today right.

Zoro pretended to look around the room, and his eye settled on me. I see the caution and question of concern in his eye. I smile slightly, telling him I was ok and to worry about himself. Zoro smiled softly before letting his eyes once again fall to the floor.

Luffy was energetic as ever, marveling at everything around him. I guess yesterday he wasn't exactly paying attention. Nami was about to faint with all of the gold and silver around her. I guess she wasn't paying attention either.

The gladiator slaves had actual weapons this time. Primitive sticks of wood and iron that I assume could be classified as swords and knives were thrust into their hands. Give them a fighting chance, go ahead. That only helps my team.

Sure enough Zoro eyes the 'swords' with an eager gleam in his eye and I see his fingers twitch. I bet he would be willing to offer up anything to have swords on him again.

I see Nami spot a man with a long wooden stick, much like her old quarter staff and her chocolate brown eyes seem to focus a little more. She can fight with that easily.

Shalulia is the one that calls out the order this time. She yells gleefully.

"Go."

The gladiator slaves rush the Straw-hats with a roar, raising their weapons high. Their courage must have been boosted in the locker room or something because their eyes are filled with bloodlust. They are aiming to kill.

Zoro ducks several men's swords and they suddenly had their weapons stolen from their hands. Zoro held two, feeling their weight, before gingerly putting the other, unhilted, sword in his mouth. Blood runs from the edges of his lips from where the rough edge bites into him, but he doesn't relinquish his hold. Instead, he cuts through the men to Luffy's side.

Luffy is doing what he did yesterday, a cocky grin on his face as he dominates the battle. As soon as Zoro reached him, they share a grin for a moment, before diving into battle side by side, fighting better together then they ever could apart. They cut deep into the ranks of the slaves, drawing them away from the ones that couldn't fight.

Nami had kicked the guy that she had been eyeing between the legs, ouch, and had stolen his staff. She was now using it to whack every guy she saw, which made it quite hard not to chuckle at. She kept trying to use it like her climatact, expecting her thunder bubbles, or wind, or her tempos to come out. She quickly fell out of the habit though.

Usopp stayed near Franky, fighting back to back with the cyborg. His confidence had been raised yesterday, and today it seemed limitless. He fought twice as hard with this cocky grin on his face as Franky leveled Slave after slave with his weapons.

Brook had taken a leaf out of Zoro's book, snatching a sword that had the same girth of his own cane sword. He couldn't do as much damage with it without a scabbard, but the cuts he made were damaging.

Sanji had undertaken the mission of protecting the 'defenseless' Robin. Chopper had managed to stay on Robin's lap and Sanji didn't mind after Robin asked him to protect both of them. If a man got past Sanji, it was taken care of quickly by Robin and Chopper tag teaming the poor guy.

While the Straw-hats had skill, the slaves had a brutality only pirates turned gladiators could have. They had quantity but little quality that they made up for in brute force and murderous intent. Nevertheless, after the fighting ceased, it was the Straw-hats still standing.

I feel giddy with relief. None of them have any life threatening, or even serious injuries. Chopper quickly bandages all that he can with the limited supplies that he has. I just sit back and watch the crew fondly.

Suddenly, I am shoved out of my chair. I tumble forward with a surprised squeak, landing on the glass helmet that shatters. I close my eyes swiftly and feels the glass cut deep into my cheeks and forehead, but not my eyes. I am lucky.

Holding my breath to keep the illusion, I look up at Charlos, who was looking at me with an evil gleam in his eye. Why did he shove me like that?

"What's going on?"

I protest sharply. I feel all of the Straw-hat's alarm as they stare at me. I wave my hand behind my back, telling them to stand down. I can take care of them myself. Charlos grins that idiotic grin of his.

"Punishing you for lying to us."

I cock my head, trying to act surprised, but inside I was filled with panic.

"I would never lie to my fellow Saints. What are you talking about Saint Charlos?"

Roswald explained, a sinister smile on his face.

"We checked with Saint Mjosard last night. He doesn't have a daughter."

I froze. I didn't think they would do a background check on me? Stupid Rose.

"Wait, I can expl—"

"Guards, take this imposter to the cells."

I had frozen completely, physically and mentally. I didn't know what to do. What should I do? What could I do? Escape? Run for it? Take the punishment? For goodness sakes think Rose.

Guards force my arms behind my back and that wakes me up. I start to writhe, trying to break free. If I get with the Straw-hats maybe it will be ok. Then I hear the thing that seals all of our fates.

"Rose!"

I jerk to a standstill as Luffy yells my name in worry. I jerk my head up to look at him. I know what I must look like. Eyes wide with terror, my skinny frame shaking as I stare at him. He couldn't have condemned both of us any better. Shalulia raises her eyebrows.

"Oh you know each other?"

I shake my head.

"No, I have never—"

"Liar."

The hiss snaps me back to my meek self. No no no, this wasn't supposed to happen. Roswald stares down at the Straw-hats.

"Oh, did you come to rescue them? Save them from their poor meaningless existence?"

My mouth is dry, I can't swallow. I can't breath; tell him that that is exactly what I was planning. Roswald smirks at me.

"You cannot save them from something they have been their entire lives, Rose."

He spits my name like it is the foulest word on the planet, and I flinch. I have never heard my name spoken with such hatred and it feels me with sadness, guilt, and fear. Charlos turned to the Straw-hats.

"Let's make this fun."

Luffy is looking pissed off. He is cracking his knuckles and his face is stony and he isn't the only one.

Zoro doesn't have his demon smirk on, instead his face is frozen in wrath that I had never seen on him. His power is radiating off him and he has his swords in a position where he could drive at the men holding me.

Nami has a cold fury that is so rarely seen from her as she tightens her grip on her staff.

Usopp looks ready to kill someone.

Chopper is looking more like a wild animal and less like a cute little reindeer doctor as he raises his hackles and bares his teeth at the Nobles.

Sanji is completely on fire as he stares at the World Nobles with almost a daring look, daring them to hurt me, a lady, in front of him.

Robin is looking like her old self, before she met the Straw-hats. Cold, willing to do anything to survive, and just plain furious.

Brook was looking grim, his makeshift sword raised and pointed at the men holding me.

Franky was pointing all of his guns at the World Nobles, his mouth a grim line.

They were all ready to fight for me.

Charlos, ignoring the position he is putting himself in, says stupidly.

"If you don't fight back, we won't hurt her."

All of the Straw-hats froze as my mouth dropped open. No, there is no way in heck I am going to be a hostage. No way. I refuse. I will not be what will cause the Straw-hats destruction. I yell as I see their faces drop in defeat.

"No, fight back. I will be fine. I can take it."

Luffy looked at me, looking completely calm now. I see him loosen his fist and sit down, right where he was standing, the picture of relaxation. Zoro and Sanji quickly follow him, along with the other Straw-hats. They sit, not moving, staring at the Celestial Dragons as my mouth drops open in horror.

They can't. They wouldn't do that for me.

But they are.

I am stupid for even trying to convince Luffy otherwise. He will not abandon a friend like that and I know that.

That doesn't keep me yelling at them to fight back as I am dragged all the way to the door. That doesn't keep me from yelling louder when Roswald tells the gladiator slaves to fight again.

That definitely doesn't keep me from screaming at them to fight back as I see Zoro take a metal pole to the head as the door shuts, cutting me off from the people that I feel like I betrayed.

**Sorry, me and my sick love for cliffhangers. I have decided I am evil. Sorry for my evilness. Muhahahaha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I couldn't help myself. You all take priority over homework. At least you all love me. Don't worry, I'm halfway done with it and will finish it. **

**I have decided that I am an awful person. Leaving you all with that terrible Cliffhanger and then telling you I can't update soon. Just awful. After I finish the story, I give you permission to beat me up.**

I hit the concrete cell floor with a grunt that is more instinctual then from actual pain. I am not feeling anything at the moment, trying to fight off the shock and the aftereffects of the panic overdose I just had.

I lay there for a few minutes, concentrating on the cold floor. That sort of anchored me to reality.

Ok Rose. There is no way you are this soft. For goodness sakes get up. Move, do something besides lay there like you are dead.

I push myself slowly off the ground, sitting there and surveying my surroundings. The cell is pretty big, maybe fitting ten to fifteen people in it. It's cold, dark, water seeping through the ceiling, and not comfortable. I decided I don't like it.

I crawl over to a corner, putting my back in it and draw my knees up to my chest, burying my head in them as I think about the situation.

I am here in this cell while the Straw-hats are getting beat, probably to death, and it is my fault.

I had failed them.

I grip my knees tighter to my chest, trying to fight off the burning sensation in my eyes. I had vowed that I would help them, that I would get them to escape.

We would have been fine if Luffy hadn't called out my name like that.

No Rose, don't you dare blame Luffy for this. It was your fault, entirely.

Face it, you took down Z, the brilliant strategtist, the smart Neo Marine commander, the strong man that defeated Luffy a few times and you got cocky, confident that you could do anything. You got careless, thinking that the World Nobles were too stupid to look into your backstory, or see through your acting.

How ironic, that the stupidest people in One Piece figured you out and one of the strongest and smartest couldn't. You screwed up Rose big time, and now the Straw-hats are paying for your mistake with blood and pain.

It is your fault.

I feel like crying at the hopeless situation. How could it have come to this? How could they have figured me out? Now we have thirty hours until I leave again. Crap, this is exactly like last time. Why did it happen like this? Why did Lady Luck abandon me after so much?

I had assumed we would get out. They were the Straw-hats, everything worked out perfectly for them. They always escaped, barely, but escaped. That's what I get for assuming. I am so stupid.

The Straw-hats are getting beaten, Law is coming tonight and I have no way of contacting him that we might not be able to meet him, Akainu is coming tomorrow, and I am stuck in a cell with no way to gather more information or help them from dying. I had left them out to dry.

How could they want me on their crew? Once again, I was too weak, too scared to do anything to help them. I felt anything but brave out there, facing down the people that I had hated. I had froze up, letting the Straw-hats down when they needed me most. I was terrified. I still am.

I am not brave. I am a scared weak little girl. I can dress up in any character I choose, whether it is pirate or World Noble and it cannot change my real nature.

What happened to my adventure loving self? What happened to the girl who loved to laugh, who loved to fight, who loved action because it made life more interesting? She disappeared the moment the Straw-hats gave up the fight for her.

Why did they not fight back? Don't they know I can take care of myself? Don't they care about pain? Don't they care about my feelings of how bad it feels when they sacrifice themselves for me, a person who doesn't deserve it?

I sit there, wallowing in self-blame for I'm sure was hours, but it felt like days. Those were the worst hours of my entire life, because I kept on thinking on how I would face the Straw-hats again after what I had done to them.

My eyes were closed, and it increased my hearing. Sometimes I would do that randomly; concentrating on sounds and pretend I was blind. I would try to locate people and thing by sound, which direction they were going or where they were standing.

It was with this slight practice, that I heard people coming down the hall toward the cell.

I curled more into myself as I listened. It was more then ten people by the footsteps, and some of the footsteps were off, like the person was limping.

Realization made me tense, making me shrink into my corner. No, I couldn't face them like this. I couldn't face them period.

The door clanged open and the guards shoved the people into the cell. The door clanged shut and they left, leaving the Straw-hats behind.

I didn't move. I didn't breath. I most definitely didn't look up.

"Rose."

The raspy voice of Luffy rang out of the silence, and it had an excited tone to it. why was he excited for seeing me? I don't understand. The others seemed to notice me too and I felt them looking at me. The burning sensation had returned to my eyes and it took everything I had to hold myself together.

I spread my knees a little, looking under my arms to see their feet. Luffy's sandaled ones were directly in front of me and I hear him ask.

"Hey they didn't hurt you did they?"

I shake my head, not saying a word. Why would you worry about me? Why? I hear him sigh with relief.

"Good. I would have to beat them up if they did."

Everyone was staring at me, noting my posture and trying to decide what to do to make me feel better. They knew I was upset, they just didn't know how to fix it. Nami spoke softly.

"Rose, are you all right?"

I don't answer because I don't know how to. Nodding would be lying to them, and shaking my head would worry them. Sanji's voice is swooning.

"Oh Rose-swan, you are even beautiful when you are upset."

I see Brook's feet appear in front of me and I see cracks in the boned feet.

"Rose-san?"

Chopper walks to stand in front of me.

"What is it Rose?"

"What's wrong Rose-sis?"

Usopp sits about two feet away.

"Oi Rose, answer us."

Robin sits right next to Nami, her legs curled up beneath her.

"We can't help you unless you tell us what's wrong Rose."

I shrink away. They are getting too close. I shouldn't be afraid of them. They are friends, but I am afraid of what they will think of me. I don't deserve their concern.

Suddenly I hear someone move next to me slowly, like they were dealing with a cornered animal. They scoot carefully across the floor until they are right next to me. They lean against me slightly and I feel the muscled biceps against my own and I smile faintly. Of course it is Zoro.

The Straw-hats are staring at him expectantly as if expecting him to say something, but he doesn't. He knows exactly what I need, a friend that is there just to listen when I talked, not trying to force me to do anything.

I feel him shift into a napping position, relaxing carefully. Despite my high-strung mental state, I feel myself relaxing with him. This is familiar. I can deal with this.

It takes a few minutes, but I am finally calm enough and brave enough to say something.

"Sorry."

I say quietly. All of the Straw-hats all jump a little except Zoro, who had expected it. I feel like I am supposed to say more. I'm sorry I failed you? Got you into this mess? Got you hurt? Zoro's deep rumble makes me raise my head a little.

"What for?"

I swallow hard as I raise my head a little only to stare at the floor, trying to ignore my other friends.

"I failed all of you. I got you hurt. I was supposed to get you out and I failed."

Luffy cocked his head to one side.

"You didn't fail us."

Nami nodded, smiling.

"You have done so much already Rose."

Franky pushed his nose and an Afro exploded out from his head.

"Ow, you were super Rose-sis."

Robin touched one of her delicate hands to my arm in comfort.

"You have given us food, given us an escape route, and kept us from getting killed multiple times. How have you failed?"

I finally bring up the courage to look at them, actually look at them.

They are covered in injuries and blood. Chopper must have run out of supplies because only a few of the major injuries are bandaged.

Brook has cracks in his bones all over his body. Franky has several pieces of flesh missing, showing off the steel cyborg frame. Robin is cradling one of her arms and it looks like it had been broken. Chopper has his antlers cracked and his eye is swollen shut. Nami has major bruise on her face, a busted lip, and cuts on her stomach. Usopp has his goggles cracked and his chest is also covered in cuts and it looks like his ankle is swollen to twice the normal size.

Sanji's hands are the only thing not injured and everything else is covered in blood, more then any normal person could lose and live. Zoro is looking almost like Thriller Bark, stoic, silent, and proud but injured just as bad. Luffy is riddled with cuts because that's probably all they could do to him that could hurt him. Several stabs through the shoulders, arms, and legs make me cringe. I protest softly.

"I got you hurt. Look at you all. You all are in pain and it is because they used me against you and I got myself compromised. When I tell you to fight back, do it. I can handle myself."

Usopp chuckled softly.

"Rose, we are pirates. This kind of thing happens."

Chopper nodded seriously.

"We wouldn't dream of letting you get hurt in our place Rose."

Brook laughed.

"We would rather die first, but of course, I am already dead. Skull joke, yohohohohoho."

Sanji had hearts in his eyes as he danced.

"Oh I would get myself hurt again for my darling Rose-swan."

Luffy had his signature grin on his face.

"You are nakama, and we don't do that to nakama."

Zoro nodded, nudging me.

"You know that."

Nami smiled gently at me, flicking her orange hair behind her shoulder.

"You don't need to feel bad for us getting hurt. We have been through worse."

Robin shrugged.

"They were weak anyway."

Zoro whispered in my ear.

"We still believe in you."

I smile softly, raising my hand to wipe away the tears that had snuck down my face.

"You guys are great you know that?"

I take a deep breath. Time to stop moping around and actually get something done. They still are counting on me, and me sitting here crying will solve nothing. The Straw-hats, seeing the smile, cheered softly.

"There you go Rose."

"Keep your head up."

I look at Chopper, motioning to my clothes.

"Here, use these as bandages."

Chopper gratefully accepts the cloth, ripping off the sleeves and the pant legs up to my mid thigh. I stretch, feeling much less confined then that space suit thing. Chopper starts treating the most serious injuries. The Straw-hats flock to him, except for one.

Zoro stays by my side, not moving. I look up at him.

"Zoro?"

He looks down at me with his eye.

"What is it?"

I frown slightly.

"Do brave people get scared?"

I wanted to know. He said I was brave but I froze up when they needed me most. I wanted to know if I was still brave. He smirked, murmuring softly.

"Brave people are the most scared."

He stands up and goes to Chopper, leaving me with my thoughts. I smile gratefully. That was the exact answer I needed. I was going to get the Straw-hats out of here, and as I felt the keys in my pocket, I smiled even more as I was beginning to come up with an idea to do just that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, this might seem a bit Zoro/Rose but I really mean it to be nakamship. But if you want to see that side of it, you go right ahead. I'm not stopping you.**

I examine the keys in my hands as I grin at my friends.

"Well, I'm not completely useless. Look what I have."

Everyone looked at me in confusion before excitement creased their features.

"Rose!"

"You nasty devil you."

"Saying you failed us when you stole keys to get us out you rascal."

I withheld the keys from their seeking grasp.

"Will you all calm down? I'm not even sure if they will work on your collars."

Luffy looked disappointed that he couldn't get off the thing that restricted the freedom that he loved so much. I almost gave him the keys right there, but I didn't. I needed to check something first.

I walked over to the door, trying the different keys in the lock. They didn't work, but that didn't deter me in the slightest. I was going to get out, the Straw-hats by my side.

I sat back down, eyes closed and fingers clasped together loosely.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

I look up at Usopp's question and wink.

"Thinking. Should we get out of here now, or later?"

Robin noticed the knowing fire in my eyes and smirked.

"You have a plan, don't you?"

I nodded, grinning. Chopper hopped up into my lap.

"Tell us please."

I shook my head slightly as I patted Chopper's head, which made him completely relax into my lap.

"Sorry, I'm not finished thinking it all up yet. I need to refine it."

Luffy cocked his head.

"Refine?"

Nami explained with a karate chop that has a bump raising on his head.

"She means make it better Luffy."

Sanji danced around me with hearts dancing in his eyes.

"Oh Rose-swan is so smart and beautiful and talented and perfect and—"

"Careful dartbrow, if you have a nosebleed right now you will die and even if you don't I will not haul your injured ass out of here."

"What the hell was that Marimo, I think I misheard you."

Zoro closed his one eye, looking bored.

"You didn't."

Sanji was just about to go full-blown flame on mode when I said soothingly.

"Please calm down Sanji."

Sanji instantly sat, the picture of perfection.

"Of course Rose-swan."

I see Zoro smirk.

"You really are like a whipped puppy."

"Shut it garden head."

I smile fondly. Asking them to stop fighting is like getting me and my brother or sister to stop fighting: a completely pointless endeavor. I pop my knuckles out of habit and say cheerfully.

"Ok I think I have got it all figured out now."

Everyone instantly quieted. Brook asked.

"After you are finished explaining can I see your panties?"

"No Brook."

Franky crossed his gigantic forearms.

"Go ahead with the super plan Rose-sis."

I smile.

"I haven't tried these key out on you all, but I need one person who is incredibly brave and trusts Luffy, a lot."

Usopp smirks confidently.

"I will do it."

I chuckle.

"You sure you want to say that when I haven't explained what you will be doing yet?"

Usopp frowned and mumbled.

"Now that I think about it, maybe I might not be such a good candidate. Somebody stronger then me should do it."

I grin.

"Thanks for volunteering."

Nami asks.

"So what's the plan?"

I hold up the keys.

"These are the only keys I could find, meaning there are only a few models of slave collars that these few keys fit to. So technically, I think all of these keys can get all of your collars off."

I jerk a thumb over my shoulder to the door.

"That doesn't get us out however. We are still stuck in this cell until the Celestial Nobles decide to make you all 'fight' again."

I put air quotes around fight, not bothering to hide the anger in my voice. I glance at Luffy.

"That's why we need Luffy."

Everyone else stared at their captain. He looked around.

"Need me, what for?"

I sigh. I am surprised at least Robin, Nami, or any of the other smart people haven't figured this out yet.

"Luffy, do you remember two years ago, when you first met Rayleigh?"

Luffy furrowed his brow as he thought and I even saw a red tinge come to his cheeks, then he smiled.

"Yeah, I remember. He was in the auction house."

I crossed my arms. I was going to let them figure this one out themselves.

"Do you remember how he rescued Camie?"

Realization dawned in Luffy's eyes as he grinned, smashing his fists together.

"Oh, ok."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Are you that good at haki? Can you control it like that?"

Luffy contemplated for a second, before nodding.

"I can try."

I point to the door.

"I need you to force a collar to explode, then direct the force to the door. If everything goes according to plan, it will blow the door open then we can escape from the cell."

Everyone else caught onto the plan and I see the exciting gleam in their eyes. I hold up my hands.

"Hold on a second you guys. Do you guys want to free the other slaves or not? That's a key factor."

The crew glanced at each other. I see Zoro's knowing smile and I continue.

"Well, it's your all's decision. I just need to adjust the plan accordingly if you want to or not."

I look to Luffy for his decision. He stared off into space for a moment, before asking.

"Will this make me a hero?"

I was about to answer yes, but I refrained from it. I sighed.

"You won't have to share any meat. We can take them and drop them off at the first island we come across."

Luffy's face creased into a grin when he found out he didn't have to share his meat.

"Then yes. No one should be denied freedom."

Everyone around me nodded in agreement, anger replacing their excitement. Now that they had experienced the horrors of slavery themselves, there is no way they wouldn't help the rest of the slaves escape. I smile.

"All right, then Luffy, I need you, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Brook to go distract the guards."

Franky cocked his head to one side.

"Distract?"

I grin.

"Use your imagination. Once you are done with them, you can go ahead and take the Celestial Dragons hostage."

All of the men I had mentioned grinned sinisterly and it kind of scared me. Poor Celestial Dragons, at least I would say that if I didn't hate them so darn badly.

"While you guys are doing that, me, Robin, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper will free the rest of the slaves. It may take awhile, but can you hold off until that happens. Then we will have our own personal army."

I turn to the cook.

"I'm sure they are going to be starving Sanji."

Saniji takes the hint.

"As soon as I find a pack of smokes, I am on it."

I nodded. Nami raises her hand.

"I have a question."

I raise my eyebrows. I thought I had been clear about the plan. Then I realized that Nami's eyes had turned into beri signs. I laughed.

"Yes Nami, you can still loot the castle."

She smiled gently, hiding her true thieving self underneath.

"Ok good. Nobody gets between me and money."

I put my hand in the middle of the circle.

"Ok and break."

They all looked at me like I was crazy and I shrugged. I pulled out the keys, fligking them between my fingers. I started with Luffy, working my way down, trying out different keys. All of them worked, unleashing the Straw-hats from their partway confinement. They all rubbed their necks, giving me grateful glances. I grin at Usopp.

"Now then Luffy, can you free Usopp the way Rayleigh freed Camie?"

Luffy put his hand up to Usopp's collar, about an inch away. Usopp was sweating buckets.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute, I never agreed to this. Can't Zoro or Sanji do it?"

I patted his back.

"Oh come on Usopp, I thought you were the brave Usopp-sama, brave warrior of the seas. You can do this. Have fun."

Usopp trembled.

"Wait, what if it goes wrong and I explode? That's not fun you know."

I nod at Luffy.

"Make sure to direct it at the door."

Luffy nodded, his eyes closed in concentration. I move back with everyone else to stand at the back wall, away from Luffy and Usopp, who is trembling so hard he can barely stand. I glance around. Sanji is protecting his dear Robin and Nami from the blast. Franky was easily shielding Chopper and Brook with his body. I was about to move over into Franky's shadow when a tanned arm stopped me.

Zoro sat me down and sat himself, facing me. My eyes widen slightly.

"You don't have to protect me Zoro."

He closed his eye, spreading his arms slightly.

"Yeah I do."

I smile and shift back a little to give him even more room. Then I watch Luffy and Usopp.

Usopp had resigned that he wasn't getting out of this and was muttering prayers under his breath. Luffy took a deep breath and grimaced once. Then the ticking began, slow and measured, the perfect thing to build suspense. Usopp's prayers speed up to the beat of the ticking. I say quietly.

"There really is no reason to be scared Usopp."

Usopp turns his head slightly so he can see me as he asked, panicked.

"What do you mean? A bomb is about to explode in my face."

I smile suddenly as I hear the ticking almost reach its limit.

"But you know Luffy will never hurt his nakama."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zoro smirk, just as the ticking stopped.

The first millisecond of the explosion almost seemed like it would blow Usopp apart. Apparently he thought so too by his frantic yell. Luffy's eyes remained closed for a second before he widened them so wide that it almost looked painful and the explosion was averted to behind him, right at the door. All of the Straw-hats took cover. Zoro braced himself and easily protected me with his built body as I cowered into his chest. I saw Luffy dive at Usopp, knocking him out of the line of fire.

I don't feel anything except a little heat. I keep my head down and I see Zoro tense from pain. I whisper.

"You idiot, are you all right?"

Zoro smiles at me calmly, not his smirk or grin like he's teasing or unleashing hell on someone, but a genuine smile.

"I'm all right."

I look at the gaping hole in the wall out into the hallway. Already I hear the panicked shouts from the guards. Time to unleash hell on these arrogant fools the Straw-hat way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Time for the fun to begin. Let's go! Sorry about the update too, my account wouldn't let me upload anything. **

I check on Zoro.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Sure enough, he just stretches like he had just woken up from a nap or something. I smile with relief. If he had hurt himself for me, I would have never forgiven myself. I shove him lightly.

"Go on, I'm sure the guards have swords. Go kick so major butt for me."

He had that cocky grin on his face again.

"It will be my pleasure."

He wasn't the only one. Luffy is popping his knuckles excitedly, Sanji has his eyes gleaming, Franky has that unleash-hell-on-somebody grin on and even Brook has the battle light burning in his eyes, even though he didn't have any. Skull joke! They looked more then ready.

They didn't wait for the go ahead and just left, going down the hall, joking and laughing. I glance at Nami and Robin and shrug. Nami shakes her head.

"Boys will be boys."

I grin.

"Yeah, but I like them that way."

Robin flexed her arm that Chopper had deemed dislocated, not broken, and winced. I pat her uninjured shoulder.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

Robin's blue eyes were like ice.

"Oh yes, I cannot wait to pay them back."

I smiled. I was glad she was ok.

"Usopp I need you to find the keys to other cells."

Usopp nodded determinedly.

"I'm on it."

He raced out of the hole in the wall. Chopper patted my leg, looking up at me.

"Rose, I know you need me to help unlock all of the collars, but did you see an infirmary up there? I'm sure they all have injuries like our own that I need to fix."

I smile down at him.

"That is a super idea Chopper. I didn't see one, but I'm sure there is one. Let's get them free first ok?"

Chopper nodded. I give Nami and Robin a strained look, thinking. Nami notices my pensive look.

"What's wrong?"

Robin also realizes that I am thinking of something worrying.

"Is it the World Nobles or the guards?"

I shake my head.

"Neither, it's the slaves."

They share a glance.

"What do you mean Rose?"

I bite my thumbnail, a habit I picked up when I am thinking.

"What if they don't want to escape? From my encounters with the ones when I was a noble, they didn't want to rebel against the World Nobles. I wouldn't say they are content, but they are too scared to do anything."

Nami looks outraged.

"How could they not want freedom after what those bastards do to them?"

Robin had a sad look in her eye.

"No, Rose is right. They do such a good job brainwashing them with pain and fear that they will be extremely reluctant to follow us."

Chopper is furious. I see it starkly on his usually kind face, and I don't blame him. It's like the extreme of Stockholm Syndrome. I think of the slave that I had tried to be nice to, only to be rejected for my efforts. Even worse, I think of the little girl slave that Fisher Tiger took under his sail so many years ago who couldn't stop smiling because she thought they would kill her. Oh, just wait until I ahold get those Celestial Dragons.

Usopp decided to interrupt our somber conversation by sprinting back into the room, holding the cell key ring aloft.

"I got them!"

I praise him with an easy smile, my excitement kindling. Once again, I am helping the Straw-hats. All previous doubt is gone. Now I am back to the action-loving girl that is willing to do anything to help. That is how it should always be.

Robin takes the keys in her hands.

"I got it Rose."

She closes her eyes, arms crossed in a familiar position.

"Veinta fleur."

I hear the sound of many locks unlocking in rapid succession so fast that it almost sounds like a machine gun. I clap her on the back gently.

"Nice going Robin. Now, let's go free some slaves."

We all went out into the hall. I can hear the boys down at the end of the hall, yelling battle cries, attack names, and the familiar sounds of rubber expanding, kicking, swords chopping, and bullets spitting out of guns.

Slaves are opening the previously locked doors cautiously, glancing around and murmuring to themselves in confusion.

I walk up to the first one I see and ask quietly.

"Do you want to be free?"

The girl around ten years old trembles and shies away from me, but I hear her answer.

"I want mommy and daddy to be happy."

My heart curls up into a knot as I glance behind the little girl to a couple, hugging each other and looking at me like I was the Celestial Dragon. I smile up at them, while bringing up the keys I had stolen.

"I can do that."

I grabbed one of the four keys and toss the rest to Nami, Robin, and Usopp.

"Spread out. If your key doesn't fit, send the slave to one of us."

They nodded, mingling in the crowd of slaves. The slaves backed up and looked at us inn horror. The couple took this opportunity to grab their daughter and pull her back away from me. All of us glanced at each other. I could tell Nami, Usopp, and Chopper didn't believe Robin and me when we said they wouldn't want to come with us. I step forward.

"Listen slaves, you no longer have to be slaves. We are escaping now, and if you want to come with us, then come forward. Let us free you."

One slave, a young woman whispered tearfully.

"We will be killed. You can't expect us to risk our lives for something so hopeless."

I point behind me to Robin, Usopp, Chopper, and Nami.

"Do you know who they are?"

The slaves all look at the Straw-hats with startled confusion. I answer my own question.

"These are the Straw-hat pirates."

I hear the awed murmurs.

"Straw-hat pirates? Never heard of them."

"No wait, they are the ones who gave Charlos his scar."

"They invaded Enies Lobby."

"The captain they say is super strong."

"They all have bounties."

I interrupt the whispers.

"If you know who they are, you know they don't do things halfway. They will get you out of here, that I promise."

The slaves still look uncertain. I am getting frustrated.

"So what if we do escape? This will be your only chance to escape, and you aren't going to take it? You don't want to see the green grass, and feel the sun, and go home to your families? You want to stay where you are beaten, kicked, starved, and abused in everything you do? Do not live your life with regrets of things you didn't do."

That finally got through to them. The little girl I had first addressed stepped forward, offering her collar. She had tears running down her face.

"You mean, I can see my village again? My home? My friends?"

I nod, smiling kindly at her. Her face contorts and she sobs into her hands. I instinctively pull her into a hug. I kept it gentle, but firm, so she knew she had a friend. I had always had a soft spot for children.

"Hey, it's ok. We will get you out if you want."

I glance at her parents. She hiccups.

"Please mom, dad, I want to go home."

That did it. No words I, a stranger, could do what those simple words from a child did. Suddenly, slaves were swarming over us, begging us to have the keys. I start with the child, whispering in her ear.

"Thank you."

She had reminded them what they felt like deep down in their hearts, and that had been the turning point. She nodded and, collar free, skipped back to her parents.

I was constantly trying keys in locks. If my key didn't work, they went over to one of the other Straw-hats with a brief look of disappointment that turned into determination once again. When they did work, this indescribable look of elation crossed their faces. Their joy was contagious because I couldn't stop smiling.

Usopp glanced around the corner and yelled across to us.

"Oi guys, looks like they cleared the way for us."

Nami nods at Chopper while stuffing her key in a lock.

"You go on Chopper."

Chopper transformed into his human like form and nodded, yelling to the already celebrating slaves.

"Oi, if you have injuries, come with me."

Most of them had scraps and bruises from beatings so all of them followed Chopper down the hall. Slowly, the amount of slaves needing their collars removed dwindled down to nonexistent. I swipe invisible sweat off with a sigh.

"Dang, once they got their spirits rekindled again, they really wanted out. We should go check on the boys and get the slaves that are upstairs."

Nami's mouth dropped open.

"There are more of them?"

Usopp fell over.

"Sorry, I have come down with can't-free-slaves-or-I-will-die disease. It's fatal, and I need to treat it."

I chuckled when Nami karate chopped his head.

"I hope it's not contagious. I would hate to die of that."

I think Robin is just trying not to roll her eyes. We start down the long dark hallway that leads to the throne room.

"Oi Rose, what's it like outside that big room we always see you in?"

I look over at Nami.

"Too big for me to even begin to do stuff with. There is a vault though."

She almost faints, drooling.

"V-vault?"

I laugh.

"Yeah, but I think they need the floors, walls, doors, etc. so try not to strip them completely clean."

Nami nods absentmindedly, already thinking up things to steal. I roll my eyes at Usopp. He shrugs.

"She's hopeless."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Nami."

He quickly apologizes when he sees the fierce glare given to him. I could only chuckle.

Ok, now that we are free, it is time to pay the World Nobles a visit, a visit they remember until they die.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reviews, love, favorites and everything. You all are really great, honestly.**

We walked into the throne room to see Zoro, Luffy, and Franky holding Roswald, Charlos, and Shalulia in their thrones. All of the slaves that we hadn't freed yet had gathered, curious about the noise and chaos.

Robin, Nami, and Usopp all started to unlock them. I noticed the one slave that I had liked, the one boy that reminded me of my brother. My key fit in his lock. He looks up at me with stunned astonishment, like he doesn't know what to do with himself. I answer his question.

"If you are hurt, Chopper is fixing up people over there. Hungry go to the dining room. I think Sanji is fixing food for all of you."

Sure enough, Chopper is in one corner of the throne room, patching up scrapes and bruises. He treats Robin's arm and the injuries on the Straw-hats that he hadn't been able to with the limited supplies he had in the cells first, before turning the slaves.

I peek in the dining room to see most of the slaves had migrated there, staring in awe at the spread Sanji keeps putting on the table, a burning cigarette in his mouth. He just keeps bringing more and more food and the slaves are digging in as fast as Luffy.

I smile at him.

"Go on, you are free now."

He stared at me for a second before the biggest most wonderful smile breaks out onto his face. He sprints toward the dining room.

My fingers are shaking as I try to unlock the collars as fast as I can. I want them free, but I want to get my hands on the Celestial Dragons even more. Finally all of the slaves are darting out of the throne room toward the dining room.

Charlos watches his slaves go and he yelled after them.

"Wait, you all obey us. You can't—"

He was cut off by Luffy punching a hole in the wall right next to his head. Luffy had his pissed off face as he shouted at Charlos.

"They are not yours."

Charlos looks at Luffy disdainfully.

"You wouldn't dare."

I call over, my anger rekindling.

"Oh, have you already forgotten how he humiliated you two years ago, or the giant scar on your face isn't a big enough reminder? He will punch you and have no regrets over the fact so you better just shut up and sit still."

Charlos stares at me. I'm sure nobody has ever yelled at him like that. Wow, look at me, introducing people to new things today. Freedom for slaves, and discipline for World Dragons. It's like the apocalypse or something.

Usopp noticed the food and called to me happily.

"Come on and eat with us Rose."

I wave him away, my eyes not leaving the Celestial Dragons.

"You go ahead. I'm not hungry."

Usopp shrugged.

"Your loss. Come on Chopper."

Chopper had just finished bandaging the last slave followed Usopp with talk of chopsticks up the nose and getting the food before Luffy. Robin and Nami must have noticed my anger because they left too, not bothering to look back.

I walk up to Luffy and Zoro, who had backed up a little. Franky noticed the look I was giving the World Nobles and grinned.

"You get them Rose sis. I have to go get some more cola."

With that, he is gone to join the festivities. Luffy backs up, giving me a grin.

"You want your few minutes now?"

I nod. He sits down in front of the thrones and Zoro sits with him, balancing the swords on his knees. I ignore them as I look at the Celestial Dragons with crossed arms. Roswald sneers at me.

"What are you going to do Rose? Kill us? Do it and the World Government will make you—"

"I'm not going to kill you."

I interrupt him with a voice that sounds wrong on me. I have never sounded this cold before, and it scares even me.

"No, killing is too good for the likes of you, and besides, Luffy has already proven force doesn't work on you."

Shalulia looks fearful.

"So what are you going to do to us?"

I glance at all three of them individually, deciding who I should make my demonstration.

"I am going to teach you a lesson."

Shalulia is bad, and so is Roswald, but Charlos is definitely the worst. I take a deep breath and grab Charlos by the collar, hoist him up so he is standing, and shove him back against the wall.

The glass helmet shatters and he screams as the glass falls on him.

"No, please. It will hurt me. I don't want to die. I don't want to feel pain again. Please I will do anything, give you anything if you just—"

"SHUT UP."

I yell right in his face. Gosh, why was he so annoying? He shuts his trap, staring at me with wide eyes. I smile inwardly. Oh so he can listen. Interesting.

I place my forearm across his throat, pinning him against the wall. There are a few shallow scratches on his face. Shame it didn't get him worse. Oh well.

Charlos raises his hand but I smack it away. I raise myself up on my tiptoes to bring myself about two inches away from his face. Then I suck in a quick breath and blow it all in a thick stream right in his face.

It was like I had poured acid on him. He started writhing and screaming. I just shove my arm against his throat harder so that he can't breath. No breathing, no screaming.

Sure enough he stopped screaming and his writhing became weaker. His eyes bulged out like a toad though and that was a little freaky, but I didn't care. I stared at him for a good minute before smiling.

"Well, would you look at that."

Shalulia is gripping the throne's armrest with her fingers so hard I think either she or wood will break.

"What? What are we looking at?"

I ignore her, addressing Luffy and Zoro.

"Hey guys look, Charlos just breathed commoner air and he isn't dead, dying, sick, or anything like that. In fact, he is completely healthy."

Luffy and Zoro both look completely confused, but I don't linger on that. I turn back to Charlos who is now looking furious at me.

"How dare you breathe on me you commoner?"

I shrug.

"I don't see what you are so worked up about it. You are fine aren't you?"

Charlos looks down at himself like he never even noticed.

"Oh yeah."

"You now why?"

He looks up at me at my question.

"No, Father always said it was bad."

I sigh, scooting back a little to give him a little space.

"All right Charlos. Describe me. What do I look like?"

He blinks stupidly before he says quietly.

"You have, um, brown eyes."

I smile at him.

"Good. How many?"

He actually had to think about it, counting on his fingers.

"Two."

He replies with glee that he had actually found the answer. I sigh inwardly. Even Luffy isn't this stupid.

"Good, and you know what? You have two eyes too."

I wasn't going to get anywhere fast with him guessing like this, so I decided to improvise.

"I also have a nose, two ears, a mouth, hair, ten fingers, ten toes, two arms, two legs, two feet, two hands, a ribcage, backbone, and skull. I laugh when I think something is funny, I cry when I am in pain or sad, I smile when I am happy, and when I get angry I want to beat up the person. Do you have those qualities too?"

Charlos thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, I do."

I nod.

"Of course you do. You know why?"

Charlos shook his head. I grit my teeth.

"You are human, just like me, just like Luffy and Zoro, just like all those slaves you had. You are human. Sorry to mess up your world but you are not special. You are no saints or gods or glorified humans. You are humans, just like the rest of us."

Charlos looked confused by this statement. I release him, letting him sit back in his chair as I sit down, cross-legged. I put my fingertips together.

"So I am confused. If you are humans like us, what makes you have the right to buy, abuse, and look down on every human being you come across?"

Charlos, Shalulia, and Roswald all looked shocked. I raise my eyebrows.

"Well? Tell me."

Shalulia straightened herself as high as possible.

"Our ancestors created the world government."

I hold up my hand.

"Woah, stop right there."

Shalulia looked outraged that I had actually interrupted her. I am more then ready to take down these pompous annoying people down a few pegs.

"First of all, your ancestors created one of the most corrupt organizations in this world and you are proud of it? I mean it hides information, kills people based on who their parents are, lets itself be bribed, are prejudice again fishmen, and are completely corrupt and don't care about true justice. You are proud of that fact? I mean there are a few like Smoker, Coby, Garp and a few others that understand absolute justice but to be honest, it's pretty rotten."

All three Celestial Dragons are staring at me with outrage and anger. Roswald and Charlos are purple for goodness sakes, and Shalulia is trembling with anger. I hear Luffy bust out laughing and even Zoro gives a soft chuckle. I shrug as if to say, 'its true', which it is. I hold up two fingers.

"Second of all, I asked what right did you have, not what they had. They created it what, eight hundred years ago? That's like ancient history. You have been riding their coattails for that long? That's a little pathetic."

The World Nobles turned a shade brighter with anger. Roswald shouts.

"Shut your mouth!"

I grin mischievously.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

I ignore the daggers getting stared at me and laugh.

"So what accomplishments have you all done in your lives, not what your ancestors did, what accomplishments have you done to warrant your behavior toward other humans? I mean I can understand if you saved a country like Luffy and they want to follow you, but this is just wrong. So any accomplishments come to mind?"

They were speechless. Thought so.

"A life without accomplishments is like no life at all, a complete waste. Your lives are wastes."

Roswald actually stood up, shouting.

"A waste? How dare—"

"Yes a waste!"

I yell back, my brown eyes burning with anger.

"A waste, because you have done nothing. Right now, those slaves have more accomplishments then you, making them more worthy to live then you."

I form my finger to the shape of a gun.

"If I killed you right now."

I pretended to shoot at Charlos, who flinched.

"And I killed Luffy."

I point the 'gun' behind me and see the look Luffy is giving me and I laugh.

"Not really Luffy."

I pretend to shoot him too and turn back to the Celestial Dragons.

"You are the same. Just corpses. Just slabs of meat that are no longer alive. You are dead and you are equal."

I jerk my thumb over my shoulder.

"Luffy though has accomplished much in life. I mean he has taken down two warlords, a god, the three central powers of the world government, punched you, and has saved a bunch of people from evil pirates or criminals, and he plans to do more. He wants to become pirate king and that is quite the accomplishment. He isn't wasting his life; he is using it. You all are doing nothing with your life except sit up here, eating food, and making slaves fight for amusement."

Charlos stiffened.

"Nothing with our lives? We are World Nobles."

I yell at them.

"That isn't the point. The point is that if you are equal in death, you are equal in life. Humans are all the same; all living things are the same. The thing that differentiates us from others and proves our worth is what we do with our lives. In other words I asked you a trick question. You have no right to treat people the way you do, because you are just like me. All living beings are equal whether it is human, fishman, or animal, and nothing you can do to change that."

I got up right in their faces, yelling angrily.

"So the final lesson is this. You will never, ever treat people the way you have been treating them in the past. They do not deserve it, and you don't deserve their respect. Stop acting like a spoiled arrogant brat and do something good. You have the money and the power; why not use it to help people instead of doing something stupid, pointless, and absolutely disgusting. If you don't, I will hear and I will come back. I won't need Luffy and the others; I will beat you up myself."

I growl at them and they actually flinch back. Shalulia recovers first and she hisses.

"You can't hide from us. How dare you insult us like this? We will have the World Govenrment search all the corners of the earth for you. You can't hide. We will execute you ourselves."

I bare my teeth at her and hiss like a cat back, which startles her.

"You think I am afraid of you and the World Government, but I am not. My main goal was to teach you a lesson, not insult you, but if I did I'm glad. Somebody needed to kick you in the teeth. You are too arrogant."

My anger spent, I relaxed. Restraining myself from spitting on all of them, I step back. Luffy and Zoro both stand up. I wave at them.

"If you want to beat them up now you can."

Luffy laughed loudly.

"No, it looks like you got them pretty good."

Zoro nodded in agreement. I glanced around, trying to hide my smile.

"So any rope around here? Let's tie them up so we can go eat."

Luffy perked up, eyes gleaming.

"Meat?"

I nod, chuckling.

"Yeah probably, but you should—"

"MEAT!"

He yelled, tearing off toward the dining room. I sigh. Oh well, looks like it's just Zoro and me now.

Zoro stayed with the Celestial Dragons as I grabbed some slave chains from the cells below. I lock the chains to Roswald first, locking his arms to the chair so he can't move.

Suddenly I feel big sausage-like fingers grip my throat, throwing me easily against the wall. I grapple at the hands of Charlos around my throat, trying so hard to breath air.

Suddenly Zoro is there, raising his makeshift sword with fire in his one eye. He really wants to cut him, and I want him to cut him, but if they get in trouble with an admiral right now for killing, not hurting, but killing a World Noble, they will not make it back to the New World.

So I raise my hand slightly, and he freezes, his eye watching me for any more signals. I break eye contact with him to stare at Charlos with every ounce of focus I had. It felt like I was trying to stare into his soul. It must have worked a little because Charlos looked a little scared. I felt the fingers lessen their hold slightly, just enough for me to breathe.

I wasn't stupid. I had gone back to my world and had practically begged my older, martial arts cousin to teach me more moves. In case I went back, I wanted to be prepared. It was hard considering he lived halfway across the country away from me, but I learned a few moves.

I bring up my hand to snap my fingers in his face, just to distract him. Then I bring my elbow down on his two arms right in the crook of his elbow, making him let go of my neck. I knee him hard in the stomach kicking him back slightly.

"Now Zoro."

I say with more ice in my voice then I had imagined I could ever had. Zoro took his vengeance with pleasure, not cutting him but knocking him out with the makeshift hilt. I smile at him as Charlos hits the floor with a thud that vibrates my feet.

"Nice job."

He looks at me with that one eye, like he expected me to pick him up. I hold up my hands.

"Uh uh, you know how weak I am. There is no way I can pick him up. Besides, you were the one who knocked him out."

Zoro raises an eyebrow skeptically. I laugh.

"Come on, think of it as weight training."

Zoro rolls his eye as he bodily shoved Charlos into his throne and chained him in.

"Nice moves."

I smile and nod.

"Thanks, you were great too, as usual."

I click the chains in a very angry Shalulia and turn to Zoro.

"All right, let's go eat."

Zoro smiled and followed me toward the dining room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay, Rose-10, Celestial Dragons-0. **

I walk in with Zoro to see a full-blown feast going on. I had had no appetite before, but now I am starving. Luffy is shoveling food into his mouth. Nami had disappeared, probably headed toward the vault. Sanji keeps serving food, flirting with girl slaves and kicking Luffy continuously in the head for eating everything in sight and not leaving anything for his beauties.

Robin is calmly sipping some tea in the corner, while Brook strikes up a song with a violin he found. Franky is replacing his cola bottles while showing off his cool cyborg characteristics to anyone who would listen. Usopp and Chopper were showing off the chopstick in nose dance, laughing easily at the slaves' reactions. Some of the younger ones were more then happy to participate in the lunacy.

I turn to talk to Zoro, but he had disappeared and I see him heading toward some sake barrels. I shake my head at him and silently slip away. I had some things to do before I joined the well-earned celebration.

I walk back through the throne room, discreetly looking at the World Nobles. They looked completely stunned and actually looked like they were thinking about what I said. Good, maybe they will change, but I am really optimistic. They probably will go back to their old ways unfortunately as soon as we leave.

What is bothering me now is how long we can keep this up. If the rest of Mariejois found out about this, I bet the Gorosei and the police up here will act. The Gorosei are a bunch of old guys, but I bet they have some pretty serious fighting skills that I don't want to see. Best to leave as soon possible before that happens.

I find the den den mushi quickly and whisper.

"Thousand Sunny ship please."

The snail woke up and started ringing. I kicked back, relaxing. Surely Law would pick up this time quicker now that he knew who was probably calling them.

Sure enough on the second ring, it clanked.

"Hey Law."

I greet politely. The snail with the little furry hat blinks and then says.

"I am guessing this is Rose-ya."

I laugh.

"Yes, it's me."

He looks surprised and concerned.

"Did something happen? Is there a change in plan?"

I sigh, holding the receiver close to my mouth.

"Well, you know Luffy. He wanted to bust out as soon as possible, so you can come pick us up anytime if you want. Where are you?"

Law replied after a few seconds so I assume he was checking his heading.

"Right at the base of the Red Line. I can be there any time you need me."

I glance back at the door toward the dining room. I doubt Luffy will be ready in five minutes. He will want to eat fifteen meals or however much food he missed. He will want to stay and eat.

"Well can you come in an hour? How are we going to get to the Sunny?"

Law smirked.

"Leave that to me. I can be there in one hour."

I bite my lip.

"Are you sure you can get in?"

I hear him chuckle slightly.

"Yes, it won't be that suspicious if a warlord comes to Mariejois. They will just assume I am getting orders."

I sigh with relief.

"Ok, just come on up then. I will something on the front step to show which house it is."

Law nodded.

"All right. I will be there."

"Wait."

I stop him. I had almost forgotten. Law blinks.

"What?"

I smile.

"Sorry, but we aren't the only ones coming back. All of the other slaves are escaping with us."

His mouth drops open.

"All…slaves?"

I giggle.

"Yep, all of them. Can you get all of us to the ship?"

He's silent a minute before he sighs.

"Yeah, it will be a little difficult but I can do it. There is an island not far from the entrance to Mariejois. We can drop them off there."

I nod.

"Sounds like a plan. I will see you in an hour."

"All right."

The den den mushi fell back to sleep with a clank. I sigh with relief. Ok, our getaway was secure now, well as secure as it was without anything bad happening.

I walk to the front door, glancing around before hauling out a small doorstopper, putting it right in the center of the step. That has to be suspicious enough for Law to see and not enough for ordinary people not to right?

I walk back to discover that everyone was still having a pretty awesome time. Nami had returned and was talking to Robin calmly in the corner next to a giant bag of loot. I walked over to a table, grabbing some meat and was just about to stuff it in my mouth when it disappeared with the sound of rubber. Laughing, I call over to Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, that was mine."

"Shorry."

The apology came back garble because of the food stuffed in his face. It kind of was my fault, eating meat in his perimeter of reach. I ignore him and go farther down the table to get as far away as I could from his rubbery reach. Not that it amounted to much, but maybe I could see it coming better.

I feel a hand on my elbow. I look over and see Usopp with chopsticks still up his nose.

"Hey Rose want to try?"

I raise my eyebrows. I was about to reply, no way I am not doing that stupid thing, but you know what, I'm with the Straw-hats. Yolo. So I grab a pair, shrug, and stick them up my nose.

Let me tell you, it is just as painful as it looks but the applause I get from Chopper, Usopp and Luffy when his hands are free of food is totally worth it. I twirl around once then I take them out. I can now say with confidence that I have danced with chopsticks up my nose.

I go around to each of the Straw-hats, catching up with them. I can't really talk to Luffy with him eating everything in sight, so I go to everyone else. I ask Robin if she found anymore Ponyglyphs, if Franky had made anything new for the Sunny, Brook had any new songs, Usopp any new stories, Chopper new remedies, Zoro new techniques, Sanji new food, and if Nami had worked on her world map. They all answered accordingly, and I soaked it up. I had to go back the next day after all, so I might as well do it now.

Once I figured they just wanted to enjoy themselves and not have me bother them, I worked my way among the slaves. They all thanked me very much, even though I really didn't do anything. Everyone else did most of the work. I sat down and ate with the young girl and her parents, who are now hugging in happiness, not comfort. I can't stop laughing.

Suddenly I am tackled from behind. I look up to see the slave I had tried to be nice to. I must say that he looks better with a smile then a frown. He whispers in my ear.

"Thank you, for everything. Being the first person who talked nice to me in years, setting me free, I am forever in your debt."

I shake my head at him.

"Don't be like that. I don't want your debt. Your gratitude is gift enough."

He skips off and that's when I hear it. A slight knock at the door that seems almost nonexistent in the loud atmosphere.

I wonder if I am the only one who hears it, but no, I see every Straw-hat stiffen in his or her seat, all of them glancing toward the throne room with unease. I get up, walking toward the door, waving behind me. I got it.

I walk on tiptoes over to the door where I slowly open it a crack so I just see the shadow of the person. It has a large head, which means they have a big head or are wearing a hat.

I smile, opening the door even more to expose Trafalgar Law, holding the doorstopper in his hand. As usual he looks serious and brooding and when he sees me he raises an eyebrow. I grin at him.

"Hello Law, I'm Rose."

He inclines his head slightly, but his eyes examine me and I feel like a bug under a magnifying glass. I gulp and step back slightly, but I never stopped smiling. I gesture.

"Come on in. We are kind of partying at the moment."

Law raises an eyebrow.

"In a Celestial Dragon's house?"

I nod with glee.

"Yep, and they are completely furious about it."

Law's lips twitch slightly before he sighs.

"You are as crazy as Straw-hat-ya."

I bow mockingly.

"Why thank you. I will take that as a compliment."

He notices the Celestial Dragons on their thrones and gives them a cordial nod, and then he follows me to the dining room.

I yell into the crowd of partiers.

"Oi Luffy, time to go. Law is here."

Luffy looks up. He looks like a ball he's eaten so much but he looks up with a grin.

"Traffy guy! What are you doing here?"

Franky asks from where he is picking a top off a cola.

"Is Sunny all right?"

Law blinked.

"The ship is fine, and I didn't touch anything on board. Including all weapons."

He gives Zoro, Nami, Brook, and Usopp a look, before extending his hand and a small sphere of 'Room' extended into his hand.

"Who am I taking first? I can only take a few at a time."

Nami, hefting a huge bag filled with gold steps up.

"I'll go first with a couple of slaves."

Luffy nods.

"Yeah get us last. I'm still eating."

All the Straw-hat's step back, letting a few slaves step forward. The rest formed a line away from the Warlord. He regards us carefully before sighing again. I wonder if he regrets making the alliance with Luffy yet.

He extends the room to about five slaves along with him and Nami. He makes a face, and I wonder if he doubts his ability to take that many. He bites his lip, takes a deep breath, and they disappear.

I take a deep breath. Ok we can pull this off. Then the sound that I shouldn't be hearing thudded throughout the mansion

Someone was banging on the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aaaaand, the adventure continues. Lol, bad cliffhanger again. Oh well.**

Everyone freezes, halting the partying. My mind is in overdrive. Who could that be?

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji all start toward the door, but I stop them.

"Guys, I will see who it is."

They look disappointed, but they step back. All of the slaves look like they are about to have a heart attack. I hold a finger up to my lips as I leave the dining room.

I tiptoe once again across the throne room to the door. I glance at the Celestial Dragons. They are all sitting straight backed in their chairs, small smirks on their lips. They know they are about to be rescued. I restrain myself from kicking them all in the face as I peek out the window.

There is a Marine squad of about two hundred soldiers standing at the door, banging on it. I cock my head. What are they doing here?

I don't even want to know. I sprint back to the dining room and hiss.

"It's the Marines."

Suddenly, Law appears back with us silently. He blinks and it looks like he is breathing harder then normal. He takes in all the grave faces and asks.

"What's wrong?"

Robin answers softly.

"The Marines are here."

I almost question if Law brought them here himself, but I'm not that paranoid. He's helping us escape. Then again, how do we know if he took them to the ship or a navy brig? Focus Rose, this isn't helping. I tap my foot.

"How long will it take you to move all these people?"

Law glanced around, making the calculations in his head.

"An hour at the most."

An hour! My eyes widen. We have no time. They want in the door now not an hour from now.

"Go Law, go as fast as you can."

Another group of slaves steps up and Law activates his room and they disappear. The Straw-hats all look at the door, already the battle light returning in their eyes. I sigh. Don't they understand? They can't fight here. If they take out the Marines they will keep sending more until we are tired or exhausted and are killed.

Besides, all these slaves can't fight. Gladiators sure, but children or women or young men who have never lifted a weapon in their lives are going to get hurt, possibly killed.

"Wait guys."

I rub my temples, trying to inspire thoughts, any plans that could get us, all of us, out of here. What do I have?

"Any change?"

Law had appeared again, holding his sword like he expected us to be fighting. I shake my head. I glance around quickly.

"Hey Law, take women and children first, then get the men, then get the Straw-hats, in that order. Go and if you can, bring their weapons."

A group of women and children stepped forward. Law looked a little indignant at being ordered around by me, but I didn't care at the moment. I had bigger fish to fry.

He disappeared again. Luffy was edging himself toward the door.

"Luffy, hold still."

He whined.

"I want to fight them though."

I sigh.

"Look Luffy, that might get some of these slaves hurt or killed. We need to prolong this peace as long as possible."

He cocked his head at me.

"Will you fight?"

I nod fiercely. How could ask something like that?

"Of course. I don't want anyone to get hurt though."

He grins and starts laughing. What did I say that was so funny? I am glad he thinks I'm hilarious, but not like this. I thought it was a valid answer.

"Luffy what's up?"

I ask carefully. He grins at me.

"You are like Vivi."

I blink. Vivi? _You want no one to get hurt, but you are the first to throw away your life. You think your own life is enough? Try risking our lives along with yours! We are your friends!_ Wow, I guess I am. That's awesome, because Vivi is a pretty awesome character.

I smile at Luffy.

"Thanks. I guess you want me to risk all your lives, just not mine right."

He blinks in surprise. Crap I forgot that I had to censor information here. Oh well, I will deal with it later.

So the question is, should we fight, or should we figure out another way? We have limited resources. About a hundred gladiator slaves, strong pirates, gold, virtually no weapons, food and supplies, Celestial Dragons…

Holy crap, that's it. Why didn't I think of that? Why couldn't we just use the Celestial Dragons as hostages? They wouldn't dare attack us with their precious World Nobles in danger, and it would be nice to treat them like dirt again.

As soon as the thought enters my brain, I shove it away. What am I doing? Hostage situations? Am I trying to corrupt the Straw-hats? I mean that one time with me being the hostage was different because I asked for it to be that way. This is full blown below the belt blows here.

I had loved the Straw-hats because of their not usual pirate like qualities. Instead of plundering, looting, and taking prisoners and hostages, they fight fair and square, beating them back with their own strength, not underhand dealings. Am I trying to take that important quality away from them?

I tense as I realize I am an idiot. Nothing was worth the Straw-hats honor like that, and I was a terrible friend for even thinking such a thing.

Not to mention that I wanted to fight with the Straw-hats again anyway.

Law suddenly was back and I see the slight sweat dripping down his face. We were definitely over working him. Sorry Law, but this has to be done. Then I notice what he is holding.

A purple cane, a black slingshot, and three sheathed katanas are clasped tightly in his hands.

Brook, Usopp, and Zoro's eyes gleam as they take the weapons Law offers them. Usopp checks his pouch for ammunition. Brook draws his sword, looking at it carefully. Zoro takes his swords and just holds them, appreciating their weight back in his hands.

They all look much more dangerous, more complete with their weapons, and I decide I like them that way.

"Hey Luffy."

I call over to him. The pirate captain looks at me and smiles. He must have seen the look in my eye and guessed what I was thinking.

"Are we going to fight them then?"

They all look at me. They are too excited for the fight for me to convince them not to even if I wanted to. I just grinned.

"Heck yes we are. Let me let them in, and you can all fight as much as you want."

All of the Straw-hats looked elated at the order.

"Hey, let us help."

All of the men that had been standing back stepped forward. They were brandishing golden knives and other utensils that they had just used to eat with.

"We can fight."

Robin smiled her gentle smile

"We appreciate the help."

Sanji fell over right in front of Robin.

"Oh Robin-chwan, you are so beautiful when you are grateful."

I laugh lightly. Franky, rocking a blue afro, slammed his forearms together.

"Super! Let's go."

Sanji has already burned through four cigarettes and is working on a fifth as he draws himself up to look bold and gentlemanly as he tells the ladies.

"Don't worry my darling beauties, I will protect you."

Zoro rolled his one eye but surprisingly didn't start up one of their insulting arguments. Luffy crashed his fists together.

"Let's go then."

I hold up my finger.

"Stay here. Let me let them in first."

I walk over to the door, making sure the others are out of sight, before opening the door with a kind smile. The Marines are looking impatient and relief fills their eyes as they see me.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

The polite request earns many confused looks. Crap, not nice Rose. You are mean remember? One marine spoke up.

"Yes, a suspicious call came from this location to the Straw-hats ship. We were just making sure that everyone was ok."

I gesture inside.

"Come on in and check on everything."

They file in quickly, their rifles and swords all gripped tightly in their hands. As soon as they all stepped inside, I shut and locked the gold encrusted door.

They looked confused for a moment, then they saw the Celestial Dragons chained to their chairs. They all whirl on me, swords and rifles pointed at me as they yell.

"What did you do?"

I raise my hands and shrug.

"Hey Marines!"

They all turn at Luffy's yell and are quickly surrounded by the slaves and the Straw-hats. I may have let them in, but I wasn't alone. I ended up beside Chopper and Brook, who is making a skull joke to a nearby slave.

The marines were completely stunned for about a second, before they realized they outnumbered us two to one. They charged with a yell and so did we. I joined in enthusiastically, not thinking it was silly or stupid. In fact, I thought it was quite motivating. I was back, fighting alongside my dear Straw-hats.


	16. Chapter 16

We clashed and I stayed near Usopp and Brook, not really hiding behind them per say, but keeping close in case I was too weak to fight one of the marines and they could help.

The Celestial Dragons are still chained to their thrones, but they are eating this up. They are cheering the Marines on, while yelling at us for breaking furniture, the floor, the walls, etc. In other words, they are back to their annoying selves.

As soon as we clashed, I felt it. These were not the usual grunt soldiers that I had expected. These were all incredibly strong, captain, vice admiral range Marines. I bet after the Fisher Tiger incident, they added heightened security in Mariejois, and I don't blame them. It was only a matter of time before this happened again.

This scared me. I know Luffy and the Straw-hats could handle them, but the slaves, definitely not. They will be killed. So I make a decision.

"Slaves! Go back to the dining room. Let us take care of this."

I yell. Some of the slaves, already engaged in combat, looked up at me. Several of the marines charged me and my mind instantly ignored the slaves and focused on them. I couldn't be killed here, and I was at just as big a risk of being killed as the slaves. I need all of my concentration if I am going to make it out alive.

When I was in middle school, I was called the tetherball queen, if you don't know what it is, I would recommend it. It's pretty fun. Anyway, the skill you need to acquire to play tetherball well is hand eye coordination, which means you know where the ball is going to be for you to hit it.

This is incredibly handy for oncoming swords as well. One is aimed at my shoulder, ready to slice off my arm. Another is aimed at my chest, ready to stab all the way through. The third was aimed at my mid thighs, ready to chop my legs off.

My eyes skate from one sword to the other as I move, skipping backwards out of the way. Thank you speed workouts for cross country training. The swords clanged against the ground and I darted forward, looking for openings. The marines quickly recover however, moving once again in attack formation. I duck under a sword of one and dive forward, knocking him against one of his comrades. I shout out.

"Leave slaves, you can't handle these guys. They are too strong."

I hear quiet response over the clashing of steel and battle cries as the marines recover and take swipes at me again.

"We want to fight for our freedom."

Robin is suddenly there, clutching the marines attacking me. They fall over, eyes rolling back into their heads. I yell.

"Are you willing to die to give up that freedom? The Straw-hats can take care of it."

Sure enough I glance around to survey the battlefield, I am right. The slaves are struggling and falling at the hands of the marines, while the Straw-hats are taking care of them. Not with ease, but beating them nevertheless.

Luffy is taking on a group of marines at once, his arms blackened with haki as he uses his observation haki to sway in between the swords with ease. Chopper is in Kung Fu point, his round furry self delivering martial arts moves to the marines. Sanji is in diable jambe mode, burning through the marine defenses easily.

Zoro is chopping through steel and flesh alike as he spins through the marines. Usopp is firing his plants along with several stars, and it surprises the marines and keeps them at bay for the moment. Robin is clutching the marines but while she is doing that, more are trying to sneak up on her so she was always on her toes.

Franky is trying to use his weapons but with everybody so close range, he can't use bullets or anything, so he settles for weapons right and left which disadvantages him slightly. Brook is using his sword and breaking through the ranks, but it isn't enough to keep them down for long.

At the entire other end of the scale, the slaves are getting annihilated. Swords and bullets are defeating them quickly, and if we don't act, they will all die before they get a taste at freedom. I trust Robin to cover my back as I cup my hands around my mouth.

"Get out of here slaves, now!"

The slaves all glanced up at me and didn't need to be told twice. They actually listened to me and retreated to the dining room, locking the door behind them. I breathe a sigh of relief. Then a really worrying thought worms its way into my brain.

If the slaves can't fight, what does that make me?

A liability.

Sure I have a few moves, courage, and a strong will that rivals Luffy's, if that is possible, but without true strength I am worthless, useless, and will only get in the way of my friends. I need to retreat too, before I cause anyone trouble.

Then I see a marine holding a miniature den den mushi to his lips.

"We need reinfor—ah!"

I kick him right between the legs as hard as I can and he collapses, groaning. Feeling a little triumphant and bad for him at the same time, I grab the den den mushi away from him. We do not need reinforcements coming, thank you very much.

I step away, heading right toward the dining room. I can try to help Law get the slaves out and leave the fighting to the Straw-hats.

Then I see Zoro.

He is facing the marines easily, but some had distracted him, making him turn to the right, allowing another group of marines to sneak up on his blind side. Anger roared in me. I see him tense as he realizes his mistake and hates that he can't do a darn thing about it.

He won't die or get injured. I won't allow it.

I duck, dodge, and dance my way through the battling marines. Several try to grab me, but my running capabilities bless me with quick passage as I sprint over to Zoro.

Suddenly I am there, facing the group of marines with anger blazing within me.

"Filthy cowards."

I hiss at them. They seem taken aback by my ferociousness. Good, I grin and I'm sure I look insane. I mutter to Zoro.

"Don't worry, I got your back."

He shifts slightly so that we are back to back. I raise my fists and snarl at the Marines.

"You go for a guy's blind side, but can't beat a teenage girl?"

I feel Zoro's rumbling chuckle. One marine darts forward with a sword raised high and my anger is so intense I let it graze my arm as I parry it, and snap his elbow. He gives a yelp of pain. I am not finished as I kick him right in his kneecap, bending it completely out of shape.

He collapses to the floor, writhing in agony. I kick him out of the way.

"Who is next?"

I feel Zoro fighting behind me, his powerful back muscles flexing as he swings his swords with practiced ease. I whisper back to him.

"You still need me?"

He glances back at me and counters a sword before it touches me.

"No, I got it."

I see the thanks in his eyes and smile. Then I take the leisurely moment to glance around the battlefield.

We had decimated half of their forces, but the forces still available were strong as ever. I see Robin backed up in a corner. I dart toward her, making sure I trip, dodge, and tackle the odd marine on my way.

Robin is trying to clutch them but she has been stabbed in her one uninjured arm, making her almost useless. She keeps trying to create her arms but with her dislocated arm and he muscles torn in her shoulder, it's incredibly difficult.

The men surrounding her are looking at her with leering grins. I hit them like a tornado.

I karate chop a guy right in the throat and he falls over gasping. I somehow grabbed his sword that he dropped. Hmm, me sword fighting. Wow, I really am like a pirate. I somehow think of Captain Hook off of Peter Pan but quickly push it out of my mind.

I parry another marine's sword and twist it, trying to disarm him. He counters and we clash swords several times, my panic growing.

I can't fight with a sword. I haven't been trained in the sword, and even if I do get a hit on the guy I might kill him on accident. I haven't taught restraint so I might stab him in the heart or throat or somewhere else fatal by mistake. So in other words, I was screwed.

Robin actually saved me by tapping the guy on the shoulder. He glanced behind him and I took my chance. Throwing the sword aside, I tackled him against the wall, banging his head against the wall as hard as I can. Why break my knuckles on his face when a concrete wall does the job just as well?

Sure enough, he falls. I smile at Robin.

"You ok?"

She looks incredibly grateful, and that warms my heart. I hold out my hand to her.

"Come on, let's get you to Chopper."

Turns out I didn't need to move Robin. Chopper suddenly ended up getting kicked into the wall right next to us along with a couple of unconscious marines. He yells angrily.

"Watch your attacks Luffy."

I glance over and see Luffy retracting his foot. I cock my head. Did he know we needed Chopper or was it lucky coincidence?

Chopper noticed the blood gushing from Robin's shoulder and yelps in panic.

"Robin? What happened? We need a doctor! Oh wait, that's me."

He pulled out his pack and started to bandage her wounds. Usopp suddenly found a way over, winking cheerily at me.

"You need a guard Chopper?"

I smile and high five him.

"Impeccable timing Usopp."

He raises his kabuto carefully and aims a green star that turns out to be bamboo javelin. I grin and access the situation carefully, just in case somebody else needed help.

Nope, didn't look like it. So I stayed there, ready to defend.

"Yohohohoho, how is everyone?"

"Super!"

I look up to see Franky and Brook coming over. Sanji is suddenly there too.

"These bastards hurt Robin-chwan, they will pay."

With that he is back among the Marines, angrily distributing his revenge. I join him because I want to. I want to fight with the Straw-hats again.

My speed turns into my biggest advantage. The marines trying to aim at me would try to hit me but I would move and they would hit their comrade instead. I didn't have to lift a finger, just watch as they destroyed themselves.

I'm sure I also unnerved them because I was laughing the entire time. I couldn't help it. It was so fun and it had been ages since my adrenaline was this high. I was back in the fight and it felt so good. My action loving side was pulling out moves I had seen in movies, and even One Piece to try to deal with the threat.

Suddenly I find myself surrounded by Marines from all sides. I can't move or dodge this attack. I am screwed. Oh well, I can handle pain. That's not an issue. Dying is what I am worried about. The marines raise their weapons and all I can do is sit there and watch with a growing adrenaline rush, trying to look for holes that weren't there.

"Gomu gomu no gatling."

"Dragon twister."

"Hell memories."

The three monsters of the Straw-hat crew burst through the wall of marines, surrounding me with their strength.

"You all right Rose?"

I nod in relief at Luffy;s question. He addresses the marines with coldness.

"No one hurts a Nakama of mine."

Sanji berates Zoro.

"Late as usual marimo. You almost let that marine cut her."

Zoro glanced at him with his good eye.

"In case you didn't notice ero cook, she was doing fine on her own."

I ignore the small argument and ask Luffy.

"Why don't you use haki on them?"

The Straw-hats all look exhausted, and Luffy is breathing hard. They could use the haki for a breather at least. He shakes his head.

"Tried, it didn't affect them."

I nodded. The elite Marines usually weren't affected by conquerors haki. That's unfortunate.

"Thank you guys, for saving me."

Sanji spun, hearts dancing in his eyes.

"Oh Rose-swan, you are so beautiful I will always be your knight in shining armor."

Zoro nods at me, not saying a word, but I get what he is saying. He will always be there to protect me too. Luffy clenches his fists.

"You have protected us, let us protect you now."

I am reminded of Ace, what he said right before he was killed. I flinch and suddenly feel like if I left Luffy, he would die. That irrational thinking isn't helping Rose. Concentrate on the fight. I ready myself into a fighting position and wait until the marines charge again.

Suddenly, a deep voice stated clearly that the entire room heard it.

"Room."

Everyone froze. I look over toward the dining room to see Law encase the entire throne room in his sphere. I am suddenly standing by Law with the rest of the Straw-hats while the Marines are at the total opposite side of the room.

Well, some of the Straw-hats. It looks like he already got Chopper and Robin out of here, probably because of their injuries and ability to fix injuries.

Law cancels his room and I notice the exhausted look on his face. We really have over worked him. Poor guy. I hope I can make it up to him.

"Room."

He says it again, and this time the space encircles the entire Straw-hat crew and me. His face crinkles with focus and in the blink of an eye, I am standing on the grassy deck of the Sunny, surrounded by slaves.

I am so happy. We made it. Finally the nightmare is over.

Then I notice and it's like I am doused with freezing water. I stare at the crew, or half of the crew.

Zoro and Luffy are nowhere to be seen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, I swear on my fanfiction writing, I won't do another cliffhanger. This one wasn't even intentional. Its just there would have been a massive hole in the plot so I needed to fix it. I promise I am taking medicine for the incurable disease and it won't happen again.**

I double-check and triple-check. Yep, no Luffy and Zoroto be seen anywhere. It takes me two seconds flat to slam Law against the cabin, yelling in his face.

"Where are they? What happened?"

Anger is roaring in me and the only thing that keeps me from beating the crap out of him is that we need him to go back and get them. How could he just abandon them like that? I raise my fist and shout again.

"Go back and get them Law. Hurry up."

"Wait a minute."

Came back the soft reply, too soft. I calm down enough for me to take in Law's appearance. He looks flushed and he is gasping for breath. He coughs slightly.

"I can't transport more then five people besides myself. I'm sorry I couldn't get them too. I thought they were strong enough to handle them."

He looks feverish and sick. I count all of the people he carried in my head. Me, Usopp, Franky, Brook, and Sanji were all standing on the deck. He had tried his limit.

I glare into his eyes for a few more second, before backing down. He was trying his best too after all and as much as I want to beat him up for leaving them, I can't when he has to go back and get them.

"All right, sorry. I'm a little stressed at the moment. Can you go get them now?"

Law nodded and stood up straight, ready to activate his room. Then I see the scowl on his face and don't miss how he stumbles slightly. I grab him by his arm, steadying him.

He can't go get Zoro and Luffy like this. He may be a warlord, but anyone overexerting their powers will need to rest. Luffy proved that at Enies Lobby when he overused his rubber powers.

I bite my lip in worry as I call over to Chopper softly.

"Hey Chopper, Law needs you."

Law wrestles his arm out of mine, an indignant look on his face.

"I don't."

I raise my eyebrows and whisper in his ear.

"So you are going to transport yourself, then Luffy and Zoro back here in this condition? Sorry Law, but you need to rest."

He looks at me stubbornly.

"I can get them."

I sigh. Men, why couldn't they just swallow their pride and allow people to help them? Then again, I guess it could be a little embarrassing for the great surgeon of death himself to be treated by another doctor. Nami walks up, looking around at her crew.

"Where are Luffy and Zoro?"

Usopp explained what had happened as I started thinking. It's not like they know where the ship is, or the harbor. Lord knows where those two would end up if they left the World Noble's house on their own. Point is we can't just tell them where to go.

They need a guide, one that's quick and won't take much time and knows how to get to the house. Robin, her arm bandaged, speaks up.

"So what now?"

Sanji lit a cigerette.

"Don't worry Luffy can take care of himself, and marimo isn't exactly a sitting duck either."

Usopp doesn't look convinced.

"What about reinforcements? How are they going to get back?"

Everyone looked slightly worried and I decided I didn't like the look. Even the slaves sensed something was wrong and were silent, staring at us like we knew what to do, even though we didn't.

I hate sitting around, doing nothing while my friends could be dying, or injured. So I make an executive decision.

"I'll go get them."

Everyone jerks his or her heads around to stare at me. Sanji looks conflicted.

"No Rose-swan, it's too dangerous."

Usopp nodded in agreement. Nami places a hand on my shoulder.

"No Rose, we will figure something out."

I glance at all of them. They obviously didn't understand. This was something I could do. I might not be able to fight or be strong that way, but I could sure as heck run.

"I can do it guys. Trust me."

They all didn't exactly look convinced. I don't give them time to persuade me otherwise.

"Get ready to set sail. I will be back before you know it."

I stand up and leap off the ship onto the dock. My feet don't even touch the ground and I am running as fast as I can.

Races I had run before pale in comparison to this one. Those were for fitness, for glory, for medals. This is for friends, and the motivation is quite a bit stronger.

I concentrate on lengthening my stride as far as my legs can go. I figure it will take me about three minutes to reach the mansion at the rate I am going.

I think I am going fast enough, and I only push myself faster. I have never run so fast in all my life.

Usually, running is pretty boring unless you entertain yourself. My usual thing is to sing motivational songs in my head. This time it is the worry that entertains me, and my mind is on high alert. I hear, see, and sense things on such a high level of observation that it astounds me. I am tracing the route to the house, making sure I don't get lost.

It's due to that fact that I hear the alarms blaring, and the warning that pirates had invaded Mariejois.

"Straw-hat Luffy has invaded Mariejois. We need reinforcements and prepare to lock down the entrance."

So they finally got the word out. Great. Now I just have to beat the reinforcements and get back before they blockaded the exit. Absolutely freaking perfect.

I suck in a quick breath before I bust into an even faster sprint. Suddenly I am there. I leap up the stairs to the door and shove it open so hard it cracks the wall, not expecting what I will find.

"Luffy! Zoro!"

There, surrounded by Marines, are my two friends. Both have considerably more wounds then when we had left them. They didn't even notice me come in.

I bite my lip. It is obvious they need help, and with reinforcements coming and a blockade, I don't have time to convince them not to fight anymore. We need to leave now, scratch that, five minutes ago.

I need to get them out of here and they don't want to leave. I watch with fascination as they move rhythmically to each other like dancers, punching and cutting anything that wasn't themselves. That said, they were still hard pressed.

They could break through if they truly wanted to, but it's a matter of incentive. They are people that won't stop fighting until the fight is finished, and by the time that happens it will be way too late.

I am the only one who knows about my presence, so I take a second to catch my breath and think. They just need the right motivation. Now, what motivates those two?

Luffy loves meat, and Zoro loves sake. No, I can't transport those things easily, and that isn't important enough. I need something they can't live without, something needed by them. I look at them thoughtfully and smirk. Oh Rose, you silly goose.

Luffy's hat.

Zoro's swords.

I can't steal Zoro's swords while he is fighting with them exactly, but his sheaths hanging on his waist seem like a perfect target. He needs those too.

It's perfect. Both hold significance in their lives and don't like anybody touching them. If I stole them and ran, they would chase, no doubt about it. I will have to explain and apologize later.

Is that it? Final plan? Ok and break.

I pray silently that they won't get too angry with me, but I am losing time.

I fall slightly so that I am on my toes, knees bent as I search for potential paths through the marine fighting force. All right Rose, you can do this. It's an obstacle course, a challenge, a game, and you like those things. Focus, and go.

I sprint forward, thanking my lucky stars for my slight frame as I slipped in between the much bigger marines. It took them a few seconds to notice me, before they started to attack. My eyes flicked from side to side as I tried to anticipate where the swords would fall. Nostalgic memories of playing football as a kid popped up in my mind as I juked and spun out of the way of the oncoming weapons.

There, Luffy and Zoro are right in front of me. I leap forward, hand reaching for both of their treasures. I'm so sorry guys, but I really don't have time to explain.

So I committed the cardinal crime in One Piece.

I stole Luffy's straw-hat.

I ripped it off from where it was hanging on his neck, looping it over his head in a blink of an eye. Ok, one down, now for Zoro. I ducked a sword coming at me and leapt in front of Zoro, still ducked. He was so focused on the battle I didn't think he would notice me bent like I was, but of course he did. His eye met mine as I snatched the sheaths out of their place in his waistband.

I don't stop because I know if I hesitate he will catch me. It takes him a second to recognize his own sword cases in my hands, and his eye widens slightly. It widens even more when he sees Luffy's hat also in my hand. I give him an apologetic look and turn, ducking out of the fight.

Ok, hard part over, now back to running. Well that's not easy either so…it's just a difficult plan I guess. Then the sword stabs me right in the shoulder.

I hiss in pain and threaten to drop the precious items in my possession but I wasn't that stupid. My running rhythm disrupted, I stumble, only for more swords to come at me. I try not to turn into a blubbering panicky mess and try to dodge. One misses, one grazes my leg, another my injured arm, and another my ribcage.

I growl with frustration, trying to keep the pain at bay. Pain is worthless; it won't help griping about it. Adrenaline soon fixed the problem, making the pain go away for the moment. I somersault out of the way and move forward again, always moving forward.

Finally, I reach the door. Breathing hard, bleeding, but in one piece. I turn and yell as loud as I can.

"LUFFY! ZORO!"

The battle stops as everyone turns to look at me. Luffy and Zoro lock their eyes on me. I hold up the sheaths and hat.

"Come and get them."

Their eyes instantly narrow with an intensity I never wanted directed at me. Stop griping Rose; you know what you were getting into.

That is all I see though because I turn and flee, my feet never running so fast in my life. I can't hesitate because those two know how to run too.

Simple fact, boys can outrun girls. Boys can usually outdo girls in every sport, but there are a few exceptions of girls who had worked hard to get amazing at it, but the norm is that boys are usually more athletic. That's why I was so competitive to them when I was younger because they were better, and I wanted to prove them wrong.

So now, if I hesitated, they would catch me.

I throw Luffy's hat string around my neck and flop it back over my shoulders. I hold Zoro's sheaths in both of my arms as I sprint down the street.

I hear the terrifying sound of sandaled and booted feet right behind me, maybe a few meters at most.

"Rose, give hat back."

"My sword cases, give them back."

Wow they sound angry. I don't waste breath on a reply as I focus on putting my feet in front of the other as fast as I can, trying to get away from them.

They are struggling though; I can hear it in their footsteps. Their injuries are getting to them and I don't blame them. Mine are also protesting the extra activity. All of this running is only pumping more blood out of my body. Darn it, I'm going to collapse at this rate.

They were slowing down and I hear the undeniable sound of the marines' footsteps right behind them. I grit my teeth.

"Come on, come on, come on."

I don't know who I was muttering to, me or the Straw-hat captain and first mate behind me.

My legs are starting to burn. I have never pushed my legs this hard and I know the feeling well from workouts and other unpleasant running experiences. It sucks and you just want to quit, but you don't. I especially can't. Not now.

There, the dock is right in front of me. The Thousand Sunny has already cast off, less then a hundred feet from the dock. I am breathing so hard it actually hurts my throat and lungs and my legs are trembling, threatening to collapse on me. At the end of the wooden dock, I skid to a halt, breathing hard as I lean my hands on my knees and my vision grows dark.

Stop being a wimp Rose; you still have to get Luffy and Zoro to the ship. How do I do that? I can barely stand on my trembling legs as it is, let alone swim. I wobble, but don't fall. I am not that weak.

Luffy and Zoro pound up, panting hard, but not as hard as me. I feel the items I had stolen off of them ripped out of my hands and off my shoulders, returned to their owners.

"Why did you do that Rose?"

Luffy's voice was so hurt I flinched visibly. Zoro was looking at me carefully, as if expecting an explanation. I try to catch my breath enough to tell them something, anything. I want to apologize first, but getting out of here takes priority.

"Blockade…have to leave."

The raspy wheeze is barely heard by me, but I see the light in their eyes brighten. They heard, and understood.

Luffy stretches his arm out to the Thousand Sunny and grabs Zoro and me with the other arm. Before I can prepare myself or protest, we are flying through the air. It is a great feeling, but as usual, great feelings come to an end, in this case a very hard abrupt one.

I feel us slam into the side of the ship, but I don't feel wood, instead I feel rubber and muscle. Luffy and Zoro had both landed into the ship first, shielding me from the normal deathblow.

I would be dead without those guys, and not just for this.

I slump to the deck, still trying to breath. I don't understand, I guess I am really out of shape or something. Of course everyone clusters around me.

"Rose sis you aren't looking too super."

"Rose-san, you look terrible, if I had eyes. Yohohohohoho."

"Oi, Shitty marimo, weren't you supposed to protect her?"

"Rose, let me fix your injuries."

I pull away from Chopper and look at the people that need the information I carried: Nami and Franky. I summon whatever breath I had and said.

"Blockade exit. We need to leave now."

The message is received with alarm. Nami races up to the control room, shouting orders. Franky prepares coup de burst with the cola he had taken from the World Nobles. Usopp, Sanji, Brook, Robin, and Luffy all run around doing various jobs to tie down everything. I just sit back and watch.

Then they are ready. Luffy winks at some slaves.

"Better hang on."

Law is crouching near me and I see him grip the railing by him. I copy the movement, knowing what is coming. The slaves glance at each other confused, but complied. Franky shouted.

"Ready? Coup de Burst!"

We shot off like a rocket. I felt the wind race through my hair and on my face. I grin and laugh breathlessly as we soar off into the air. Then I realize where we are headed.

The edge of the Red Line.

Law also notices and grips the railing even tighter. Luffy is laughing as he has his arms wrapped around the mast.

"Hold on."

With my injured shoulder I can't hold on tight and I gulp as I realize what that means. Before I can react, we are over air.

There is a split second where we sit there in midair, then we drop like stones. I have a flashback to the day I cam back here, only this time there is no bubble to save us. We are so screwed. My stomach goes up into my brain as we fall. I am too breathless to scream.

I start to float accidently because I couldn't grip the railing, and I wasn't the only one. Slaves were floating off the deck; some screaming their full heads off.

Suddenly bony and strong hands grip me, shoving me back down. Usopp and Brook are gripping me, sheltering me between them. I look over and see Zoro relax slightly, but he is holding two men in his arms. Sanji is holding several women and Robin is holding everyone else with her power.

Then we hit the water with a giant FWOOOOSH. Water showers all of us like a water slide and we shake a little at the jarring impact. I bounce a little but Usopp and Brook keep me still as possible. Finally the boat is back to its normal rocking motion on the sea. I sigh with relief. Usopp asks me worriedly.

"You ok Rose?"

I nod, unable to say anything. Holy crap, that was…what? Epic, with a hint of mortal terror. That described it perfectly. Somehow a grin makes its way to my lips.

We did it. We escaped.


	18. Chapter 18

**See, I'm working on my cliffhangerness. I mean I could have done a literal cliffhanger last chapter, but I didn't. Wow, these meds really work. **

I slump against the railing of the ship, patting the ship.

"Thanks Sunny. Any other ship would burst into a thousand pieces."

Thank you Adam wood.

I am having conflicted feelings right now. On one hand, my adrenaline rush is making me want to do it again and I am on the edge of breathless hysteria. On the other, terror makes me want to never to get higher then five feet off the ground ever again.

So I decided to just lean back and relax, ignoring the lightheadedness I was experiencing. Blood loss I guess, and I didn't even get cut that badly.

I look down at my shoulder and see it is oozing blood. Chopper is immediately by my side.

"Rose! Hold on, let me bandage you."

I shake him off, blinking. Why were there three of him again? He was spinning too. Weird.

"No, get Luffy and Zoro first. They got worse injuries."

Priorities; captain and first mate first, then the visitor gets treatment. Chopper gave me a look to make sure, and then darted away toward Luffy and Zoro. Robin scooted over, putting a delicate hand on my graze. It was right on the bicep, cutting about an inch into my arm. I suck in a quick breath as she examined it.

"Sorry."

Came the soft reply as she pulled away, her hand covered in my blood. I smile calmly at her.

"No, it's fine. Sorry for getting blood all over you."

Robin just sat back against the railing with me, touching her shoulder to me. I watched as Chopper bandaged Luffy and Zoro and almost missed the quiet voice of Robin.

"Rose?"

My eyes flicker to her, and then back in front of me to the slaves, who are celebrating. Yelling, dancing, hugging, and laughing at their newfound freedom brought a smile to my face. I'm glad they were able to escape and not die. Then Robin's question made me tense.

"How did you know about Vivi and what Luffy said to her?"

I clench my fists slightly. Of course Robin noticed; she's too smart not too. I can't tell her, not yet anyway. I glance over at her. Her blue eyes are fixed on me in a focused sort of way, like she is expecting an answer.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

She raises her eyebrows, but doesn't ask anything else. She now knows I'm not exactly willing to give up the information, and she will get it using other sources.

"Rose!"

I flinch as a freshly bandaged Luffy stomps over. His eyes are not angry but annoyed. He opens his mouth but I beat him to it.

"No Luffy I am so sorry, so so sorry. I just didn't have time and I didn't want to but I couldn't think of anything else and I couldn't convince you not to fight because you and Zoro always liked to finish your fights and we needed to leave before the reinforcements came and we couldn't get out so I am really really sorry and I promise I won't do it again."

I babble so fast to explain that even I don't know what I am saying. Luffy steps back and looks at me in confusion.

"What?"

By now, all of the other Straw-hats had gathered, looking at me curiously as they sensed a story. Zoro sat down right in front of me, his one eye boring into me. I gulp. He isn't mad at me, I can tell, he just wants an explanation. I take a deep breath to calm me a little. Nami asked.

"What happened Rose?"

I groaned.

"I only did the stupidest thing in my life, that's all."

Usopp furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What did you do?"

Luffy had crossed his arms. I shrunk a little.

"I stole Luffy's hat."

Every Straw-hat gasped and I flinched.

"And, stole Zoro's sheaths."

Everyone stared at me and I just wilted. I had to at least try to explain though.

"I'm so sorry. It's just we needed to set sail before the reinforcements arrived and the blockade was put into place. I knew it would take too long to convince you to stop fighting. You all are people who fight until the fight is finished. You guys could break through those Marines surrounding you; you just needed the right motivation. I thought meat and sake, but I didn't think it would be strong enough. I stole your hat and your weapon cases because I knew you would chase after me and we could get away. I am really sorry and I promise not to do it again."

I straighten up, looking at them with strong brown eyes.

"You can beat me if you want. That's what usually happens when people touch your hat without permission right?"

Luffy stares at me for a few seconds before he starts laughing. I relax. So he wasn't mad? Luffy chuckles.

"No, you did it to save our lives right? You apologized too, so I forgive you."

I smile up at him. I glance at Zoro to see, was that amusement, gleaming in his eyes as he also nodded. I relax completely against the rail.

"Thanks guys. I swear it won't happen again."

Chopper pushes past Luffy and Zoro and starts ripping up the white cloth for my injuries. I smile at him.

"Aw Chopper, you don't have to. Blood and pain make me stronger."

Chopper looks up at me with fierce eyes and I know he is in full on doctor mode. What am I talking about anyway? It's not like I'm thinking straight anyway, and arguing with him when he is like this is as about as pointless as arguing with Luffy.

The Straw-hats disperse, all going their separate ways. Robin settles down next to me and Chopper with a book. Brook strikes up a song on his violin, much to the slaves delight. Franky is checking on Sunny, making sure she doesn't have any cracks or need repairs from the sky diving incident we just had. Luffy is playing with some of the slaves. Nami is checking the heading and the weather. Usopp is checking on his plants, making sure they don't need to be fertilized or use pesticides. Zoro disappears, probably going some place quiet to nap. Sanji goes to the kitchen, fixing food for all the guests.

I smile. Everything is back to normal.

I must say, it is so nice to be back on Sunny. She is just as part of the crew as any of the others, and I'm sure they missed her just as much.

I notice Law nearby, sitting by the mast. He is brooding as usual, and I wonder what he is brooding about. Never mind.

I find my injuries bandaged neatly and firmly as Chopper pulls away.

"Thank you Chopper."

He nods quietly at me before walking away to Usopp, who had just grabbed a few fishing poles. I raise my eyebrows in interest. Oh this ought to be good.

Sure enough Usopp and Chopper sit on the railing, dangling their lines over the edge. Luffy, noticing the activity, bounds over talking excitedly.

"Yeah, let's catch dinner."

He grabs a pole and sits down, slinging the thread over the railing. One of Luffy's, Usopp's, and Chopper's infamous fishing expeditions? There is no way I can miss this.

I stand and wait patiently until the pain in my arm subsides. It's not like an arm falling off pain, but more like a sore ache. I nodded politely to Robin.

"Excuse me Robin, but if somebody doesn't watch them, they will get into trouble."

Robin nods, allowing me to be excused. I walk up and clamor up beside them.

"Mind if I join you guys?"

They look only a little surprised that a girl would lower herself to their standards, but I'm not ordinary. Besides, they know from last time that I will play and get down and dirty with them. So it isn't that surprised and Usopp hands me a pole without any questions. I hear the faint plop as my hook hits the water.

This familiarity calms me. No more trying to hide from World Nobles, trying to keep the Straw-hats from torture, no more being weak. I can just relax with my friends, the thing I have been looking forward to this entire trip.

I drop my line as far as it will go, bobbing it up and down a little. Live things attract more fish then dead things, and maybe just the glimmer of the hook will attract something.

I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I stiffen slightly. Somebody is watching me very intently. I glance over my shoulder at a loud singing starting up from the slaves, using that as an excuse to survey the ship.

Law is staring at me intently, his fingers clasped together loosely. I have enough sense to laugh at the dancing that some of the slaves are starting up, not a teasing laugh but a happy one, and turning back around.

What is his problem? I feel like one of his patients, like he wants to dissect me. That isn't exactly a good feeling, but I decide to ignore it. I only have maybe a day left with these guys, and I'm not wasting a second of it, even to mope or worry about the motive of a certain Surgeon of Death.

After several minutes, Luffy begins to grow bored. He whines.

"When is meat going to chomp on our hooks?"

I laugh.

"Patience Luffy, we don't have bait remember?"

He pouts. I keep dancing my hook almost absentmindedly. Then Brook starts up a familiar song. I grin happily as I recognize Binks Sake. It's the only song I know, and heck knows I'm belting it out at the top of my lungs. I set my pole down and leapt up.

"Rose what are you doing?"

I answer Usopp's question.

"Come on, the poles will still be here. Let's sing and dance."

Usopp grins, grabbing Chopper by the arm and hauling him off the rail too. Luffy quickly follows, bounding after us like a puppy.

"Wait for me."

We join the circle of standing slaves who are staring at Brook. Brook however is looking at me expectantly with a grin on his face; at least I hope it's a grin. He keeps playing the introduction over and over again.

He was waiting for me.

I grin and nod at him. He finally plays the introduction one last time and I start singing.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho."

Everyone started to look at me and I suddenly felt self-conscious. Why am I the only one singing? I look at Luffy and he gets the message. The first verse starts and it's me and Luffy, singing an out of tune duet.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta

Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
DON to icchou utao, funade no uta  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri."

Luffy had managed to drag the entire Straw-hat crew into singing it at the top of their lungs. I hear Sanji belting it out in the galley, Robin murmuring her sweet feminine voice over by the railing, Franky had joined me, Ussop, Luffy, and Chopper in the slaves. Nami had joined in, a peaceful happy smile as she clapped her hands to the beat. I even hear a soft bass voice that I was pretty sure was Zoro's voice.

The slaves all look at us strangely and I doubt they have ever heard it before. Some of the gladiator slaves eyes brighten as they recognize the tune as well, most of them being pirates in the past. I grab the girl slave that I had rescued first and started to spin her around the ship, still singing.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Warera kaizoku, umi watteku  
Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo  
Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro

Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni  
Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase  
Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo  
Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi"

The gladiator slaves have even joined in at this point, and the roar is almost deafening, but a good deafening. Everyone has started dancing too, basically running in a circle around Brook in the middle. I laugh as I sing the last verse.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume  
Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo  
Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
DON to icchou utao, unaba no uta  
Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo  
Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho."

I laugh joyously as the song ends and everyone claps appreciatively to Brook. I nod at him and I think he winks at me.

Suddenly I see Luffy's fishing line jerking up and down. I yell at him.

"Luffy."

He jerks out of a laughing fit with Franky and stares at me. With a playful grin, I point to the fishing pole. His eyes light up with excitement as he sprints to the edge.

"Meat!"

I run after him because I know he will attract trouble. Usopp is right there with me and we both grab Luffy around the torso as he grabs the pole, yanking it back. I try to pull back, but Luffy is solid as a rock. Then with a might yank, a giant sea king is hauled up into the air.

Every one of the slaves, not used to the craziness of the Straw-hats yet, all yell in panic. Even Law looks stunned. Familiar with this, I step back.

"Oi Zoro, Sanji, Luffy caught dinner!"

Zoro and Sanji appear instantly, feet and swords ready for action. With Luffy, they quickly kill the sea king, and of course Luffy falls into the water. I don't even attempt to move. Zoro and Sanji are there; one of them will get him.

Sure enough, Sanji dives in and surfaces with his captain, shouting angrily at Luffy who has rolled back eyes and is coughing up water.

"You Shitty brained captain, how many times do we have to tell you to stay out of the water?"

I laugh loudly. Yep, everything is back to normal.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, I know some of you want Rose to stay in the One Piece world and never go back to our world. I understand, I am right there with you, but there are two reasons why that can't happen. **

**One, I don't own one piece and as much as I would love to change it by writing Rose in, I think I would do a terrible job writing it. Two, I would have no idea how to end it and I would write this story forever, and I'm sure you would get bored with me eventually. Best to leave while we are still having fun as Mom says.**

**Now enough drabble, back to fun and happy times. **

There was a huge feast as soon as Sanji cooked the sea king. Luffy kept trying to eat it raw, which resulted in him getting beat up by Sanji. I could interrupt them, but after the fifth attempt of Sanji swooning over my kindness, and Luffy leaving for maybe thirty seconds, I stopped, figuring it was a pointless endeavor.

Zoro sat next to me as Sanji spread the feast on a blanket on the lawn. All of the former slaves started grabbing and stuffing food in their mouths. Apparently the feast at the Celestial Dragon's house wasn't enough, and I don't blame them. A little meat on their bones couldn't hurt.

I just sat back listening to all of the conversations around me. As I said before, I would much rather listen to a conversation then participate in one, and I could definitely say that it was much more entertaining then the World Nobles rambling on about how important they were.

Law is joining in as well, copying me by just sitting back and listening, blending into the woodwork to observe the festivities around us.

I am so happy that I am eating Sanji's food again. I've been craving the stuff ever since I left and am very excited to eat it again. World Nobles food was ok, but not Sanji's food. I took my time eating it, savoring every bite, and trying to remember the taste for when I went back.

Suddenly, half of my meat is gone. I look across the ship to see Luffy trying to swallow his own fist. I couldn't help but snort with laughter as he choked on his hand, tugging it out of his mouth, covered in saliva. He wipes it on his shirt, winks at me, and starts grabbing more food from Franky's plate.

I shake my head, knowing what will soon come next. It was only a matter of time.

Sure enough, Luffy's hand got stomped into the grass about an inch away from Nami's plate.

"You shitty rubber brain, don't you dare touch Nami-Swan's food."

I roll my eyes and whisper to Zoro.

"So dramatic."

There was a slight choking sound because Zoro was chugging some beer and he lowered his mug, coughing. Oops, my bad. I patted his back and when he finally got through his choking fit he started chuckling.

"Yeah."

I grin. It's good to see Zoro laughing again. I feel like in the series after his defeat of Mihawk he stopped laughing as much. I nudged him in the ribs.

"Watch this."

I reach over and grab a slice of meat off of Robin's plate. She looks at me in bewilderment, until I wink at her. She somehow understands and nods, chuckling quietly.

Suddenly Sanji is there, his eyes aflame.

"Luffy! You stole from Robin too! I am going kick you so hard you won't sit for a week."

Laughing softly, I hold up the meat before Sanji can murder his captain.

"Sanji, I took it. I was hungry and forgot to get meat so I just took Robin's. I hope that is ok."

A batted my eyelashes and cooed like I had heard stereotypical cheerleaders and girls acted in movies. Sanji immediately knelt in front of me, his eyes transformed into hearts and his cheeks were slightly flushed as he took the bait hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh Rose, allow me to get the best meat for you. You only deserve the food that angels like yourself have blessed."

He whisks away to the table, shoving off any male slaves and adoring the females. I wink at Zoro and he sighs.

"You have him wrapped around your little finger don't you?"

I chuckle softly.

"Only for your amusement. I wouldn't take advantage of him."

"Rose-swan!"

Floated Sanji's voice as he danced over, holding a plate full of meat and, what looked like a rose, my namesake. He hands me the plate before giving me the rose.

"A flower with your name cannot even compare to your beauty."

I feel Zoro shaking with laughter as I sniff the rose delicately, batting my eyelashes dramatically.

"Oh Sanji, you are such a charming gentlemen. I don't know what I would do without you."

That did it. Sanji fell over, blood squirting out of his nose as his eyes spun, muttering incoherent ramblings about mellorines. The sight of his rival, incapacitated by a simple action by me, causes Zoro to roar with laughter.

"Ero-cook, she plays you better then Brook plays his violin. You are so stupid."

The blood seemed to disappear as Sanji leapt up, flames licking at his feet.

"What was that you idiot marimo that has about as much charm as a rock?"

Zoro smirked and said slowly, enunciating every syllable.

"Nosebleed."

Sanji was about to fly at him when Usopp came flying out of nowhere, yelling. He landed on Sanji, flattening him. I feel a spike of concern that is quickly gone when Usopp leaps up.

"Luffy, I am not meat."

Luffy looks up at him.

"You are, just not in cooked form."

Spikes form Usopp's teeth.

"That doesn't mean you eat me!"

Luffy just shrugs and turns back to gobbling everything in sight. Nami shakes her head at him.

"I swear he would eat himself some times."

Robin nods, sipping a cool drink that Sanji had quickly supplied to her.

Chopper is playing with Franky's robot features that amazes all of the slaves. I jump up and walk over.

"Hey Franky, can I try?"

He leans down and I press his cold metal nose, waiting with great anticipation. A blue set of angel wings burst out.

"Woah!"

I'm sure I would have had the stars in my eyes if I were an actual character. I am very easily entertained, and that is a great trait to have for road trips or waiting in lines so I am probably the only girl who thinks this cool. I think that should be an invention for all girls, instead of wasting two three hours trying to curl/straighten their hair. Franky grins at me.

"Super isn't it?"

I nod in agreement. I was about to reach forward and do it again when a shout from the slaves catches my attention.

"Island, there's an island."

I look up, sprinting to the front of the ship. Sure enough, there is an island peeking over the horizon. I bet that is the island Law told me about. We are going to drop the freed slaves off there and continue on our own adventure.

Again, this makes me so happy that we all got out alive. I mean, in hindsight I am so stupid for stressing. These are the Straw-hat pirates we are talking about. They always get out; otherwise, One Piece would only be three episodes long. There are close shaves, but it always seems to work out.

I look over at the boy slave who I found out is named James, standing next to me. He is looking toward the island with eager anticipation.

"Are you going back to your family?"

I ask him. He nods.

"First ship I can find, I am leaving with them. I haven't been home in seven years."

I pat his back sympathetically. I cannot imagine living without my parents, who I love dearly. Even my annoying yet loveable siblings are missed when I spend long periods of time without them. Seven years would have been torturous.

"I hope you have a good life. Stay clear of slavers ok?"

He turns and nods at me.

"Same to you."

I smile and close my eyes, concentrate on what I am feeling. The wind ruffles my hair gently while the sun warms my cheeks. Sea spray sprinkles my face and I smile as I hear sea gulls calling up above us. This is the perfect scene, the perfect time.

It takes us maybe thirty minutes to reach the island's port. The slaves are obviously leaving the ship, but the Straw-hats are using this chance to restock their food and water supplies because Luffy and the slaves ate all the food.

Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook are on food duty, shopping for the suppies. Robin and Nami are going somewhere together. Girl time I suppose. Law and Zoro are staying on the ship, probably to train, nap, and guard the ship. Franky is going for ship supplies and cola. Luffy is 'exploring' aka running willy-nilly like he usually does.

As soon as the ship docks, the slaves run ashore, happy to go back to their lives. Several thank the Straw-hats and me. James is one of them. He smiles genuinely at me before disappearing down onto the dock.

I was conflicted. What should I do? Should I stay here on the ship, or join a group to go ashore? I probably shouldn't bother Zoro too much, especially when he is training, and I don't know whether I am safe with Law or not.

While I was pondering my conundrum, Nami and Robin walk up. Nami grabs me by the elbow, asking excitedly.

"Rose, you want to come shopping with us?"

I am startled. Shop, with them? Would that be ok? I don't shop much in my world, and I don't know if they shop like regular girls or One Piece girls. I am suddenly self-conscious, like if you had been asked to shop with one of your idols. I am nervous about what they would do with me. Robin notices my hesitation and smiles kindly at me.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to buy some clothes."

Nami tossed some of her long orange hair behind her shoulders.

"Yeah, if you keep borrowing ours I might have to charge you."

I look down at myself. I am still wearing the World Noble suit that had been ripped up for bandages. I probably look like beggar or something. Yeah, some new clothes would be nice. Excitement kindled in me as I ask eagerly.

"Will that be ok?"

Nami smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Of course."

My face frowned as I asked.

"Wait, will I have a debt if you buy me clothes?"

Nami shook her head, laughing lightly.

"No, you can pay me back later."

I consider it for a second, before smiling.

"Ok, I will come, but we buy cheap clothes."

Nami looked offended.

"Who do you think you are talking to? I am the master buyer."

Laughing, I follow them off the ship, toward the bustling town. It's a little strange not seeing things like cars, electric lights and things that I am used to, but it's so homey and quaint that it makes my heart soar up in my chest and I gawk at everything.

I have a bad habit in our world that when I am shopping, something shiny or entertaining or interesting catches my attention and I automatically have to examine it. Usually that means getting separated from my mother and I get lost in the store we are in.

Now my eyes are on overload and I find myself skipping away from Nami and Robin toward the booths selling a variety of items.

"Oh my gosh, look at this. This is so cute. Oh I love this color. This is pretty, but I couldn't use it."

I move from vendor to vendor, trying to take in everything at once in my excitement. I hear low chuckling from behind me and I turn to see Robin and Nami smiling.

"What?"

I ask, confused to see why they are laughing at me. Robin says fondly.

"You are like Luffy."

I frown.

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

With another chuckle, Nami pats my shoulder.

"You can slow down, we have time."

Slow is not in my vocabulary; I love the fast paced and quick. That's why I am a runner. I take a deep breath though. I have limited time with these guys, so I need to take my time and relax with them.

"Ok."

I follow them through the market, still looking at everything as we pass.

Robin and Nami are fun to shop with. They find the best deals, and hold shirts and shorts up to my body, scrutinizing them carefully.

"Hmm, what about this Robin?"

The archeologist shakes her head.

"No, blue isn't her color."

I suddenly see this pretty simple dark green t-shirt with a cute little brown bear on it. I reach toward it, but my hand stops. Robin notices the motion. With a simple devil fruit move, the t-shirt is in her hand.

"Here Nami."

Nami holds it up to me, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering.

"Perfect. Now we just need some shorts for you."

Nami is the one who finds the brown shorts that come down mid-thigh and are made of a loose fitting material so it's kind of baggy on me. The outfit was like made for me. Green is definitely my favorite color.

While we continue shopping for other things, like new books for Robin, I start to think. I have now bought clothes to wear with the Straw-hats. Does that mean they think I won't leave again? That I will become one of them now?

It makes me sick that I can't fulfill their wishes. It's not like I don't want to, goodness knows, but I have to leave tomorrow back to my world. I don't know if I can refuse Luffy a second time, and I doubt he will just let me go. He might try to kidnap me.

We were walking down the street when we pass a bar. A slurred voice assaults my ears.

"Hey ladies, if you want to not be lonely anymore I can help you out."

A drunk is sitting down by the side of the building. I ignore him, as does Robin and Nami. We just brush past him. Apparently he didn't like that too much. His face contorts into a snarl.

"Don't ignore me."

He grabs for Nami's hand. Robin immediately crossed her arms, and I even raise my foot to stomp on his kneecap. Turns out we didn't need to do anything.

As soon as his fingers close around Nami's wrist, she whirls around, her climatact already in her hand. She points it at him.

"Thunder tempo."

The sparkling yellow ball of lightning struck him right in the chest and I see his skeleton become illuminated by the electricity. He slumps against the building, charred black and eyes rolled back. Giving an hmph of satisfaction, Nami slides the climatact back in its sheath on her waist and walks off toward the ship without a backwards glance.

Well, that's one way to deal with him, but that was almost on the verge of overreacting. Oh well.

I trot to catch up with her and Robin is right at my side, smirking. Nami rants.

"I hate guys like that. I swear."

I chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm sure he won't bother any girls like that again."

Suddenly a building right next to use disintegrates into a pile of rubble with a loud crash. I jump about three feet in the air, but ready myself for action. Robin crosses her arms again and Nami slides her climatact together. We are ready for anything, and I can't say I'm too surprised to see Luffy bursting through the wall with a patrol of Marines on his tail.

I drop my jaw. Wow, Luffy really does attract trouble like flies to cow pies. The marines are yelling.

"Get Straw-hat!"

Luffy of course is laughing. I shove Nami forward as I yell at him.

"Luffy, can you not stay out of trouble for five minutes?"

Luffy runs straight past me, yelling.

"Not now, run!"

I see Sanji's group standing near a stall. Robin is already on it, fixing her arms on their shoulders to turn their heads to see her, me, Nami, and Luffy sprinting down the street with a battalion of marines on their heels. Their jaws drop for a second, before an unsurprised look crosses their faces. I guess they are used to Luffy's antics.

They grab their bags and take off, right ahead of us heading toward the docks. I hope we can get to Franky before the marines get to us.

Suddenly the footsteps behind us stop and yelling ensues.

"What are you doing?"

"Get out of the way!"

"Move!"

I chance a look behind us, looking for a split second.

There are the slaves that we had rescued, cutting the marines off from us. They are standing strong with their arms crossed firmly in a protective wall, shielding us from the marines. James is one of them. He turns and winks at me before yelling back at the marines something I couldn't hear. Chopper starts to turn around but I lean down and shove him forward, giving him more speed.

"Don't worry about it, just go."

Truth is, if you turn around while you run you slow down a lot. We couldn't slow down.

I suddenly see a huge person looking over the crowd at us. I yell the cyborg's name.

"Franky! We need to go!"

He gets the message and the tools and wood he is carrying bobs up in down as he sprints down the street.

People shriek and leap out of our way as we barrel down the street. The docks are right in front of us. All of us hop aboard the ship, readying to set sail. By the time the marines arrive, we are so far out they can't do a thing.

I laugh happily. Wow, this sure has been one crazy day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok I would say two, three maybe chapters left. Try to enjoy what's left.**

Back aboard, the Straw-hats relaxed finally. The ship seemed empty after having all of those slaves here, but it's nice for it to be just the Straw-hats and me again. I've wanted alone time with them for a while now, and I liked the slaves, but I'm a bit possessive when it comes with the Straw-hats.

Nami immediately karate chopped Luffy's head.

"You baka, we weren't finished shopping yet."

His face swollen, Luffy apologized.

"Sowwy."

I smiled.

"It's probably not his fault. Luck just happened."

Sanji danced around me in a circle.

"Oh Rose-swan, you look even more beautiful in that outfit."

I look down at the new clothes and feel a little shy.

"You think so?"

Sanji melted under my shy question.

"Of course, but you would be beautiful in anything."

I really do feel more like myself in more comfortable clothes. I pull my hair back into my signature ponytail and sigh. Yes, I feel much more like Rose.

"Sanji, dinner."

"No Luffy, we just had a feast."

"I'm still hungry."

Sanji went to the kitchen, carrying the grocery bags to the refrigerator.

"You can wait."

I pat Luffy's back.

"Sorry pal looks like you have to wait. You want to play a game?"

Luffy's face immediately brightened.

"Yeah, tag."

Nami and Robin immediately backed off, heading toward the lawn chairs on the upper deck to get out of the way. Usopp and Chopper join our game. Franky heads down to his workshop to deposit his tools and wood he had bought. Brook strikes up a lively violin song that is the perfect beat to run to. Zoro is nowhere to be seen, but I can assume he is in the crow's nest, working out or napping.

Ah, normality at last.

The game of tag the best game I've had in a very long time. We had to handicap Luffy of course so he couldn't just stretch and get us. That would have put a damper on the game.

Tag to me is very important. I consider myself a tag master, and I take it very seriously. I run faster, jump farther, and do anything in my power not to get caught.

One time, I was going down a slide and everyone was tired of me not being it, so one guy blocked up the slide so I was trapped. The guy that was it was coming so I practically crawled over the guy, kicking him in the shoulder to get out. Point of the story: don't mess with me while playing tag. It's not a game; it's war.

The game started out perfectly, laughing as I sprinted across the lawn, sliding under railings, and basically keeping out of the way of whomever was it. Luffy was it first, but he quickly got Chopper because the little reindeer ran into him. Chopper got Usopp because he snuck up on the sniper, who was hiding behind the mast.

I always kept my eye on who was it, always asking who it was. I wasn't getting caught. No way no how.

Carefully avoiding Nami and Robin sunbathing, I kept out of the way of the It person at the time. Law just sat by the mast, watching our game with what looked like indifference, but I could tell he was getting some form of entertainment when Usopp almost slid off the deck into the ocean, or Luffy tripped and fell flat on his face.

After about thirty minutes of running and laughing, I was the one that they hadn't caught yet. Luffy was it and he was chasing me. My mind went a thousand miles a minute, trying to search out routes that I could take and he wouldn't catch me. Usopp and Chopper were taking a break, panting as they lay on the deck. I heard Usopp's amazed gasp.

"Is she not tired yet?"

I giggle, sliding between Robin and Nami to slide underneath the railing to the grass deck below. Luffy wasn't going to enrage Nami so he ran around. I leap over Usopp and Chopper, replying breathlessly.

"Not yet."

Endurance is important in tag, and also in cross-country runners. I am very used to the question by other people that can't keep up with me. I am determined, but so is Luffy. He will get me, but I am not going down without a fight. Hopping slightly on the balls of my feet, I eye Luffy carefully, trying to gauge what he would do next.

Luffy however did not come alone.

"Usopp, Chopper, now."

I feel furry arms grab my arms into a nelson hold and muscly arms grab onto my ankles. Grinning, I call.

"Three on one isn't exactly fair guys."

It would be slightly more difficult, but that only ups the challenge, and I like the challenge so I won't protest too much.

There is two ways to get out of a full nelson. One is to not get into it in the first place by pinching your arms closely by your side so they can't put you in the hold. I was caught by surprise and am already in it so that won't work.

The other is a little more difficult. All you do is relax, and drop. Raising your arms above your head will slide you out of the hold. So that's what I did.

Chopper emitted a cry of surprise as I just dropped out of his grip, right onto Usopp who is holding my ankles. He is also startled so he lets go of me. Laughing, I somersault away from Luffy's seeking fingers, sprinting to the other side of the ship.

Robin and Nami are chuckling at the stunned looks on the boy's faces. I lean against the railing near them, grinning. They do look pretty silly.

Then Luffy's eyes alight, like he has an idea. Oh this should be interesting.

He, Usopp, and Chopper have a huddle, speaking in low tones. I raise my eyebrows. What could they be planning?

Luffy breaks off and heads off while Chopper and Usopp come toward me. I narrow my eyes. All right, I can handle this for now, but I should keep an eye on Luffy just in case.

I leap over the railing and sprint to the mast, swinging up the rope ladder toward the observation tower. I hear Chopper and Usopp's triumphant laughter. They think I'm trapped.

I reach the observation tower and slam the trapdoor close behind me. Zoro is there in the middle of swinging a weight like a sword. He looks at me in confusion. I explain hurriedly.

"Tag. I'm winning."

Then I am gone to the window. I am halfway out on the yard when Chopper and Usopp burst through the trapdoor.

"Sorry Zoro."

I call back. I really am for interrupting his training but I have to win this game.

I crawl more out onto the yard, trying to keep my balance. My stomach knots up as I make the common mistake of looking down. Wow, if I hit the deck that it's going to be painful. Ignore, concentrate on the game.

"Rose."

I hear the call; both Usopp and Chopper are looking at me and the beam I am currently standing on in horror. They won't follow me out here. As much as I would love to stay and keep out of their way, that would make the game boring. So I grab a rope and jump.

The sail is full of wind, blowing the ship toward our next destination. I bounce on the full sail like a cushion and use it as a slide to skate down the taut material, using the rope as a safety net in case the wind stopped blowing.

I grab the boon at the bottom, hanging off of it as I drop to the deck. I grin up at Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro who had joined them at the window.

"I'm all right."

I am, but I wouldn't recommend that to anyone. Don't try that at home kids. This is a One Piece world only thing. I told you, willing to do anything to win.

Usopp and Chopper recover from their surprise and hurry to get down and chase me again. I wink at Zoro who is smirking.

"You have more luck then Luffy."

I laugh and call back.

"Good, I will live a long happy life then."

While Usopp and Chopper are climbing down the ladder, I glance around and frown. Luffy has disappeared, and that makes me uneasy. What is he doing?

I don't have time to completely ponder it because Chopper and Usopp are after me again. Chopper is in his jumping point and is super fast, but he can't climb as well in that form. Usopp is quick too, probably from running from the things on those islands for two years. I keep my head though and have experience they don't.

Suddenly I know what Luffy is been up to.

I am about to leap down the steps back onto the deck again from the upper deck, when a sphere surrounds me. I have time to blink in surprise before I am suddenly transported in front of Law and a grinning, triumphant Luffy.

Oh, crap.

Luffy reaches for me and tags me as soon as I appear because I was so surprised.

"Tag, you're it."

My mouth drops open. Chopper and Usopp are laughing uproariously.

"Look at her face."

"Yes, just as the great Usopp-sama planned. Nice going."

It takes a second but I protest.

"Hey that's cheating. Law isn't playing."

Law however is smirking faintly. Luffy stuck his tongue out at me.

"It is not, we said the only rule was I couldn't use my devil fruit powers. We didn't say anything about Law."

I glanced from Usopp to Chopper to Luffy once, before sighing. I was a master at tag, but I know when I have been beaten. Besides, they look so happy and I didn't want to ruin it. Why couldn't I just be it?

"All right I'm it. That was an awesome chase though. Most epic round of tag ever."

Luffy patted my back.

"You put up a good fight."

I laugh.

"You did too."

"Dinner!"

Sanji's announcement fills the air. Luffy seemingly disappeared, reappearing by the galley. If I had had meat attached to me somewhere, Luffy would have gotten me in two minutes. I laugh happily and follow them into the dining room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, this chapter should make a lot of people happy and answer some questions. But I'm not ruining it so you will just have to read it. **

Dinner is the usual chaotic affair. I eat my fill of Sanji's food, guarding it from a certain rubber captain's grasp. When the plates have been taken up and everyone except Luffy is full, Franky stands up.

"Ow, I have a super surprise for Rose-sis."

A surprise? For me? What on earth could it be? I think of maybe a gun that can be surgically put into my body and shudder. No, it wouldn't be that.

Everyone follows Franky to the girl's room. I was shoved up front, right behind the huge cyborg. He holds the door closed and then opens it.

I look and at first, it doesn't look any different from my last visit. There is Nami's bed, a closet, Robin's bed, bookshelf, and nightstand. There is a new addition to the room however.

A simple bed made out of wood is in one corner, the same corner that I had slept in with the hammock last time. My mouth dropped open. Franky made me a bed? I knew he was fast at building things, but jeez. Franky exclaimed proudly.

"Well what do you think?"

I walked forward, admiring the craftsmanship. I smile at the cyborg as I sit on it, admiring the softness of the mattress.

"It's absolutely perfect. Thank you so much Franky. This is a wonderful surprise. I couldn't have asked for better."

The cyborg grinned, slamming his forearms together.

"Ow, super!"

Nami looked happy with the surprise.

"Yeah, you need a proper bed instead of a hammock."

I look around at the crew and a sense of peace falls over me. I feel at home here just as well as I do with my biological family. I fit with them like a puzzle piece. I don't understand how, or why, nor do I care. I'm just glad that it happened.

I blinked and hid a yawn behind my hand. As I said before, this had been a very eventful day. I had gone through emotional and physical stresses and I was just tired. Robin noticed and she observed.

"I think we should go to bed early tonight."

Most of the Straw-hats nodded in agreement. Zoro certainly wasn't against it; Usopp and Sanji had dark circles under their eyes. Chopper was literally falling asleep on his hooves, and Franky wasn't exactly looking too good. I couldn't tell with Brook but his slumped posture he is bone weary. Skull joke! Luffy was probably the only who wasn't tired and even he looked a little wiped out.

I bet sleeping in a cell wasn't exactly restful. The boys all left, heading down to their room, Luffy whining about how tired he was. Chopper stayed for a few seconds, saying tiredly.

"Rose, Robin, let me check your injuries first and rewrap the bandages."

I smile as I catch him before he falls on the floor.

"No Chopper, go to bed. We will be fine. You go on to bed."

Chopper shook his head, but his eyes are already closed and he curls up.

"No, have to…"

He trails off, falling asleep. Robin used her hands to roll the little doctor down the stairs where Sanji called up.

"I got him Robin."

With a shower of petals, the hands disappeared. Nami and Robin quickly fell into bed and were soon snoring delicately, not like men snores, but soft even breaths. I soon followed, snuggling into the soft sheets.

They are trying to make me apart of the crew. That thought keeps me awake. The clothes, the bed, they think I am staying for good this time. While that is flattering, it will only hurt them when they realize I have to leave again. Stupid internal clock.

The thoughts soon drift off though as my breathing evens out and I relax. The rocking of the ship turned out to be quite the sedative as I started to doze off.

My face suddenly felt fresh air spill onto it. A draft. Wait, what was wind doing in the girl's room? Wasn't the window closed? I sigh inwardly and pry my eyes open to check and see what was going on.

I'm not in the girl's room anymore.

I'm on deck.

I sit up in surprise, glancing around. There is nothing suspicious, and my sleep-filled mind fights with the idea that I had been mysteriously moved out here. I almost jump out of my skin when I realize who is crouching right behind me.

"Goodness Law, you don't have to give me a heart attack."

He blinks before narrowing his eyes. Why would he want to talk to me? Oh my gosh, he's going to dissect me while the others are asleep! Calm down Rose. Nervously I shrug.

"Well, at least you are a doctor right? You could probably fix me right back up. So, what do you want? You have been staring at me all day. Did I do something wrong?"

Law clasps his fingers around his sword and I gulp. Is he going to cut me up?

"What are you doing?"

I cock my head. Wow, that wasn't vague at all. How was I supposed to answer that? So I answer truthfully.

"I was trying to sleep. What are you doing?"

He shakes his head.

"No, what are you doing on this ship? What is your objective?"

Objective? I can't help it. I start laughing.

"Objective?"

He looks at me with a guarded expression.

He doesn't trust me. He thinks that I am just a random person that helped Luffy and the others escape and he is wondering if I have hidden motives for helping the Straw-hats. That explains everything. He kept watching me so I wouldn't do anything. How ironic, the shady person doesn't trust me. That's brilliant. I grin at him.

"Aw, you do care about Luffy? You really are just a softie aren't you?"

He looks a little annoyed by that statement.

"I do not care about Straw-hat-ya other then the fact that we are in alliance."

I nod, trying to keep a serious face.

"That's why you are checking to see if I am safe right? So I don't do anything to hurt them or anything?"

Law doesn't have an answer for that. I stand up only to sit back down again on the bench attached the mast. Law sits beside me, looking at me. I sigh and lean back, resting my head against the wood.

"To answer your question, I have no quarrel with the Straw-hats. I've been on an adventure with them before and we are good friends, in case you couldn't tell. There is no way I would rescue them just to abuse or manipulate them for my needs. I wouldn't dream of harming them."

I glanced over at him.

"Have you even heard of me before?"

Law's grey eyes studied me for a second before he shook his head.

"No Rose-ya, I have not."

I nod, my smile widening.

"What? I have the whopping bounty of zero beris. Who hasn't heard of me?"

Law is staring at me and I blink.

"It's a joke."

Trying to explain. He still doesn't laugh. Wow, tough crowd. Oh well, back to the point.

"I am not dangerous and if I did do something, I am sure you and Luffy can take care of me, easily."

He looks at me with suspicion for a few seconds more before he relaxes.

"I had to make sure."

I nod.

"Yeah, don't worry. New World isn't exactly a friendly place, and if you don't have a bit of caution, you don't live very long. Luffy has a smart and cautious crew around him, that's why he isn't executed yet. Zoro didn't trust me when I first showed up either so I understand."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Zoro?"

I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, funny right? Now we are close, but he didn't start trusting me for awhile."

"What changed his mind?"

I shrugged.

"Saved Luffy's life."

He looked at me in disbelief.

"How about you just tell me everything."

So I told him the story of how I first met the Straw-hats, and saving Luffy from Z. He doesn't say anything until the end, and I can tell by his posture that he is relaxed and easy around me now. He doesn't distrust me anymore, and I find that he isn't as shady as I thought. He's pretty cool. After I was done, Law comments.

"You are good friends with them then."

I shrug.

"Yeah, a little."

That reminds me. I shrink a little.

"Oh yeah Law, sorry I yelled at you this morning. It was out of line and you could have cut my heart out or something, but you didn't. I just freaked because I didn't want Luffy or Zoro to get hurt. I apologize. You were trying as hard as you could."

Law accepted my apology with a nod. I lean my head back again, looking up. The stars are infinite and clear in the night sky. The moon is bright and it comforts me somewhat.

"So, how is living with the Straw-hats?"

I chuckle at the huge sigh that Law breathes out.

"It sure is eventful isn't it?"

Law nods, smiling faintly.

"You could say that."

I close my eyes and clasp my hands behind my head.

"You just got to get used to it. They are different then what you expected?"

"Understatement."

I look over at the warlord, remembering something.

"Oh yeah Law, thanks."

Law blinked in surprise.

"What for?"

I snuggled closer to the mast, feeling at ease.

"You saved Luffy after the war. If it weren't for you, he and Jimbei would have died. Thanks for that. Thanks for coming today too. When you asked why you should come, I freaked that you wouldn't come, so thanks."

Law just sat there, not saying a word for a moment.

"I had to check."

I look over at him.

"What?"

He shrugged.

"I had to check to make sure you were really an ally. If you had not defended them or became upset when I said I wouldn't come, I would have known it was a trick."

I felt a little ball of fire drop into my stomach. I passed the test by Law? That made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

"So are you guys headed back to Dressrosa?"

Law raises his eyebrows. Too late did I notice I said 'you' not 'we'. Darn it. I watch him carefully. He says quietly that is more of a statement then a question.

"You are leaving."

I bite my lip but don't answer. What should I say?

"Why?"

I sigh.

"You can't tell them ok? Luffy already wants me to stay."

Law looks up at the sky.

"You will have to tell them eventually."

I nod.

"Of course, I know that. It's just hard."

Law nods in agreement. I hate this subject; so let's move on.

"How is your crew?"

Law shrugs.

"Doing well without me I suppose."

I smile.

"I like Bepo."

Law looked at me strangely.

"You have met him?"

I shrug, lying easily.

"I follow a lot of pirates in the newspapers. When you made an alliance with Luffy, I decided to research you and your crew."

Law nodded.

"Sensible enough."

I find myself relaxing easily now, and despite my body's protests I try not to fall asleep. I still want to know more about Law and keep talking with him.

"Don't worry Law, Luffy will beat Doflamingo this time. Just you watch."

He looks at me skeptically.

"How do you know?"

I smile.

"Because I know Luffy."

That answer seems to satisfy Law. He sits back against the mast next to me.

He is like Zoro, man of few words. I like it. My face hardens a little as I remember something.

"Law?"

"Yeah?"

This is something that has to be said. I doubt it will happen, but Law needs to understand.

"Don't do anything to hurt Luffy or the crew. If you do, I will come back and beat you up."

Law smirked.

"You think you can beat me when you don't have a bounty?"

"I don't need a bounty to kick your butt."

He frowns when he sees the determination in my eyes. He knows I'm serious. In all honesty, I probably can't, but I can sure try. Law just nods in acceptance.

"All right."

I relax again and the anger drains away from me. Good, just as long as he knows.

"Keep an eye on Luffy too. I know the crew does, but he can be a handful."

"I know."

I laugh quietly. We sit there in comfortable silence, looking up at the moon.

I found myself relaxing a little too much. I was dozing off before I even knew it. I yawned something I that I hoped was 'goodnight Law'. The last thing I heard was a soft 'room' and I was back snuggling down into my sheets.


	22. Chapter 22

A small hand shakes me out of my slumber. Thinking it was my mother I roll over, groaning as I bury myself into the mattress.

"Mom, leave me alone."

Before I know it, several arms grabbed me and rolled me off the bed. I hit the wooden deck with a smack. Worst alarm clock ever, but it gets the job done. I'm awake now.

I look up, about to grump to my mom when I see Robin standing there, her arms crossed.

One Piece world. Right. Got it.

I groan as I stretch on the ground, looking at Robin skeptically.

"Was that necessary?"

Robin's eyes are warm with fondness as she helps me up.

"Breakfast is almost over."

My eyes widened. Crap, I didn't mean to oversleep. I push myself up and start to run to the door.

Ooh, bad idea. My injuries from the day before flare up, not to mention my legs burn. I wobble and would have fallen if Robin hadn't of caught me. Concern is stamped on her face.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to get Chopper?"

I sigh, looking down at my legs. Getting sore hasn't been a problem for me for a long time and it is almost a good feeling, telling me that I can still improve.

"No Robin, I just ran a little too hard yesterday. I'll be fine."

I stood, now used to the feeling and walking toward the kitchen, only slightly annoyed by the aches in my legs.

"Good morning! What's for breakfast?"

I sing out cheerily. Many greetings come from the Straw-hats as they looked up from their plates. I winked at Law in greeting and he just smirked back. Good to know we are friends now.

"Rose-swan!"

A plate full of steaming food is quickly put under my nose. Rolling my eyes inwardly, I bat my eyelashes.

"Thank you Sanji-kun."

He practically melted.

"Oh Rose-swan."

Brook is writing sheet music as he drinks a glass of milk. Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy are wolfing down food, probably so they can play games quicker. Robin is sitting with a cup of coffee in her hand, a book in the other. Law is sitting there, sipping coffee as well, but not really contributing to the conversation. Luffy looks up at me when I walk in. Somehow, he manages to not have food in his mouth for five seconds to ask me.

"Same arrangement as last time?"

I blink, thinking. What happened last time? Oh right. I let him have all of my meat and I ate all of his vegetables. I nod, sliding my plate of meat across the table.

"Shove it over."

Luffy doesn't hesitate. He and I swipe the other's food in a mutual agreement, not getting in the others way. If you have a food deal with Luffy, you eat like Luffy; so I don't take much time to slam-dunk my breakfast, cramming food in my mouth Luffy style. I have so much to do today; I don't have time to waste on food.

I bound up from the table, saluting Sanji.

"Thanks Sanji, have to run though."

I jog out of the kitchen, trying to get used to the soreness in my legs. Jeez, this isn't going to go away for days, not to mention the shoulder wound. That's just annoying.

I step out onto deck. The sun is shining and it's pleasantly warm outside, like it's perfect tanning weather. The sea breeze blows the salty smell in my nose and I smile. What a perfect day.

Except for the fact that you leave.

I wince and shake my head. No Rose, none of that. You did that last time and wasted precious time moping around. Enjoy today.

So I start out by going to Nami.

Nami is in her tangerine grove, admiring its branches and making sure that none were damaged. I halt, thinking. I know how protective Nami is of her tangerines and I don't want to upset her. I was about to leave and try another crewmate when the navigator noticed me.

"Hello Rose, can I help you?"

I shake my head, admiring the tangerines. I wonder what they taste like? I bet they taste way different then ordinary tangerines. Nami notices me staring and she fingers the leaves tenderly.

"Do you want one?"

My eyes widen. I couldn't possibly take one of her precious tangerines. That's her treasure. Nami plucked one off the tree, tossing it to me easily.

"Here, try it."

I hold the fruit in my hand carefully like it was an egg. Was she sure about this? I look at her as if expecting her to read my mind. She seems to and nods, smiling.

"Yeah, just don't tell Luffy. He will strip the trees bare."

I nod, putting a finger to my lips. Nami winks at me and nods for me to try it.

I carefully peel back the rind, barely containing my excitement. Finally the perfectly round orange fruit was exposed. I plucked it apart and tried a slice.

It is by far the juiciest, most flavorful, most delicious tangerine I have ever had and will probably ever will have. I don't know if it was because I knew the story behind it or what, but it was exquisite.

Nami must have noticed my awestruck and blissful expression.

"You like it?"

I nod eagerly.

"It's perfect Nami."

Nami chuckles, a fond gentle look crossing her face. I am sure she is thinking of Gonzo, Nojiko, and Bellamere.

"I'm glad. Make sure not to let Luffy see. I have to go catch up on our logbooks."

She walks off toward the library. I quickly eat the rest of the delicious tangerine, before scanning the rest of the deck. The rest of the crew has finished their breakfast and have settled into daily routine. I spot Robin with a white sunhat on and a watering can in her hand, heading to the flower garden on the upper deck.

I skip after her.

"Hey Robin."

Robin turned around, smiling gently at me.

"Hello Rose, can I help you with something?"

I shake my head as I hop up onto the railing, watching her.

"No, I just wanted to see what type of flowers you have. I'm not much of a gardener, but they all look pretty."

Robin smiled and obliged. Every time she watered a plant, she would explain its name and facts about it. I would watch her, completely at ease. It was fun, just listening to her teach me things.

"Wow Robin, you sure know a lot."

Robin finished watering a peony and chuckled.

"Thank you Rose. Knowledge is power."

I point to another garden, not far from Robin's.

"Is that Usopp's?"

Finished watering, Robin sits in the lawn chair, already opening a book.

"Yes, he will be up here to fertilize them soon."

Sure enough Usopp came up the stairs, wielding a gas mask and what looked like a fertilizer spreader.

"Oh, hey Rose."

His greeting is muffled by the gas mask on his face. I wave from my seat.

"Hey Usopp. Are you fertilizing your plants?"

He winks at me.

"That's right. The great Usopp-sama is a professional gardener."

I cross my legs, feeling a story coming on.

"Oh really? Tell me all about it."

Usopp started spraying the plants with the gas, telling me all about his exploits.

"See I was once the gardener to the queen of syrup village. She was beautiful and fair."

I interrupt.

"Are you talking about Kaya?"

Usopp looked stunned.

"How do you know about Kaya?"

I shrug, trying to play off my bad censorship. I really do need to work on that.

"I read through the logbooks. Continue your story."

Usopp puffed out his chest.

"Why, as her gardener, I helped grow the most amazing things, all of the plants on earth actually. You could find anything you wanted in my garden. I even grew plants that could vomit up animals from a different world."

I raise my eyebrows. I have to hand it to him, he is creative.

"Hey Usopp, tell me the story of the island sized goldfish."

He tells me that story too, and I laugh throughout the entire thing. It is pretty funny, but it's so stupid it makes it even funnier. Usopp was soon finished and he went back down to the deck. I was about to hop off the rail and go off to another crewmember when Robin asked quietly.

"Rose, how did you know about the goldfish story?"

I freeze. Crap, I need to work on my censoring, especially around Robin. I gulp and try to play it off.

"Um, it was in the log—"

"No it isn't because I have read them too Rose."

My mouth grows dry. What do I say? I shrug.

"I think Usopp told me before."

Robin narrowed her blue eyes at me and crossed her arms across her chest, not in a devil fruit sort of way, but in a scolding sort of way.

"I think you are lying Rose. You are hiding something."

Crap, I can't let her find out, not yet. How can I explain it to her when I have no idea how to describe it, put it into words, or even know myself? I allow myself one more moment in case some inspiring thought came to me before I leapt over the rail.

"Sorry Robin, got to go."

I dash into the kitchen, closing the door behind me. Well that wasn't suspicious at all. I'm sure that doesn't give Robin a red flag that I'm lying. I sigh. I feel awful for lying to her, but it has to be done for now. I will tell her later because I feel like I owe her.

Singing and the sound of a violin catch my attention. I walk into the aquarium room where Brook is sitting there, drinking some tea and trying different melodies on the violin. He looks up when I walk in.

"Yohohoho, Rose-san. How are you?"

I sit down beside him.

"Good Brook."

I grin at the chaos I am about to unleash on the Straw-hat crew.

"Hey Brook ever hear of puns?"

Brook cocked his skull to one side.

"Puns? I would, but I don't have any ears to hear them with. Skull joke!"

I laugh.

"That's very humerus."

Brook gaped at me for a second.

"Oh I get it, the humerus is a bone. Yohohohohoho"

I shake his hand.

"That's a pun my friend."

Brook set down his violin.

"Would you like some tea?"

I nod. He pours a small cup out of the decorative teakettle he had by his side. I sip it carefully so I don't burn myself.

"See Brook, there are a lot more then just skull jokes. Puns are just as funny, especially bad ones."

Brook thought for a moment.

"Thank you for your hip wisdom Rose."

I wink.

"Puns are the vertebrae of all jokes."

"Are you fibulaing right now?"

"No, I'm not yanking your ulna or radius."

I laugh.

"Wow, these are so bad."

Brook laughed.

"Yohohohoho, thank you for this valuable information."

I wink at him again before draining my teacup.

"No problem Brook. I am humerus myself, at least I think I am."

With that, I left the laughing musician for another target, I mean crewmate.

Grabbing several colas from the fridge, I make my way down to Franky's workshop.

"Oi, Franky!"

Franky comes out of one of the docks that had been previously empty that he uses as his workshop.

"What's up Rose sis?"

He sees the four bottles I'm holding and grins. I hold three out to him.

"Thought you could use a break."

Franky takes a towel and wipes off the sweat from his face and took the three bottles. He pops them in his chest, and while that is freaky, I am used to it. He takes the empty and half empty bottles out and sets them on the wood. I struggle opening the cola until one of his fingers on the mini hand in his hand became a bottle opener, popping off the top.

"Thanks Franky."

He sits down opposite me, drinking the half empty cola bottles.

"So Rose-sis, how was the bed last night?"

I sip my cola. The bubbles explode up into my nose and I cough, wrinkling my nose at the uncomfortable feeling.

"It was super."

Franky laughs at my choice of words.

"Good, I made it with sturdy wood so that can't break easily."

He finishes his cola.

"Sorry Rose-sis, I am working on something for the Sunny, and I need to get it finished."

I chug the rest of my cola as well. I stand up. He did this to me last time.

"Can I see?"

Franky shook his finger at me.

"Now now, you have to wait Rose-sis."

"Please?"

"Sorry, that's not super though Rose-sis."

I bite my lip. I won't see it. Oh well, I can wait until the anime comes out. Franky waves to me before he ducks back into his workshop, making sure to close the door before I can see anything. I unleash a sigh.

Halfway done with all the crew. I have eight hours left.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, it looks like I lied to you all. My bad. This might take a couple more chapters. Hope you all enjoy.**

I walk up the stairs back to the kitchen, deciding who my next crewmember to hang out with should be.

"Hello Rose-swan."

Ah, and the opportunity presents itself.

"Hi Sanji."

I bounce into the seat at the table. He is just about to start preparing lunch. He gives me a wide smile.

"What can I fix you? Drink, desert, or an early lunch, I can fix anything for you."

I glance at the clock. Lunch won't be served for another hour. An idea came to me and I stammer out before I can even filter it.

"Can, can, can I help you? Cook lunch I mean."

As soon as the question is out of my mouth I instantly think it is stupid. Sanji's kitchen is sacred ground to him and I could mess so many things up by helping. I cringe and immediately rectify my mistake.

"No, never mind, stupid idea."

Sanji shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

"No, that's a great idea. Everyone should be allowed to cook."

I bite my lip.

"Ok, but I make something simple, and I don't take up much room. That's the only way I will accept it."

Sanji nodded in agreement. While he took up much of the kitchen space for the meal, I took the dining room table. I take a few seconds to think. What should I fix that everyone will like and I know the recipe for?

"Hey Rose-swan, do you want a recipe? What do you want to cook?"

Already an idea is forming. I smile fondly.

"No Sanji, I know exactly what I am going to cook."

My mom has been baking chocolate chip oatmeal cookies all of my life. I know, it sounds disgusting, but they are the best cookies ever. Most definitely my favorite ever. I have helped her make them several times and the recipe is so easy that I memorized it. Now I just need to get the right ingredients.

I politely tell Sanji what I need and he supplies everything, from the oatmeal and brown sugar, to the flour, eggs, and lard. There are no chocolate chips, just bars, so I decided I could just break them up into small pieces. I wash my hands, grab a large bowl, and start.

There are no electric mixers so I have to mix everything by hand, trying to remember everything in order. I feel Sanji's eyes on me occasionally, trying to see if I needed help with anything and making sure I'm not making a mistake.

When everything is mixed and it looks about right, I look over at Sanji carefully before I stick my finger into the cookie dough. Sanji won't have to worry about wasting cookie dough; its more delicious then the cookies themselves.

I taste it carefully. Hmm, it still is missing something. I have a sudden thought and roll my eyes. How cheesy. Oh well, if it works.

I carefully blow a kiss onto the dough. Now it's made with love.

Ignoring the cringe I gave I try it again. Yes, it does taste better now. Wow, it actually worked. I scooped the dough out onto the pans in little balls. I pop the pan into the oven and sit down, watching it carefully as I scraped the remaining cookie dough out of the bowl and ate it. I wasn't going to let this turn into another Apis moment.

I soon get bored however and was soon watching Sanji. The master, he spun around the kitchen, surveying about ten dishes at once. He multitasks so well its seamless, cutting, stirring, and slipping things with a practiced ease.

I may dabble in the culinary arts, but I am nowhere near as fast, as skilled, or as clean as he is. I doubt even my mother is like this, and she is the best cook I know. Sanji puts the art into culinary arts.

I look back at my cookies to see that the timer is almost done. I open the door to see they were browning rather quickly. I yank them out before they burn and regret it as my hands burn on the metal pan.

Hissing several g-rated curses, I throw the pan on the table, rushing over to run cold water over my burnt hands. Instantly Sanji is there.

"Are you ok?"

I look down at my red fingertips and nod.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Sanji still looks concerned as he carefully examines my fingers. Hands are soft spots for him and I give him a smile.

"Honestly, a little burn isn't going to hurt me for long."

He bites his lip before turning back to his own cooking.

"Lunch will be ready soon."

I wait until the cookies cool until scraping them off the pan and onto a plate. I sneak one just to make sure I did the recipe right. Oh my gosh, they aren't as good as mom's but they are pretty close. I just hope the Straw-hat crew likes them.

"Lunch!"

Sanji's call interrupts my thinking. I slip the plate of cookies on the table next to everything else. They look small, ugly, and insignificant next to Sanji's and it makes me self-conscious.

Everyone else files into the kitchen in order. Luffy springs into his seat and reaches for everything as usual. I decide to take a leaf out of Law's book and just observe for the time being.

At first everything seemed normal. Luffy was eating, Usopp was telling Chopper a story. Robin was reading, Brook was plucking strings on his violin and testing out the concept of puns under his breath, Law was sitting eating his lunch without saying a word. Zoro was sitting in his usual corner with a barrel of booze, Sanji was setting more food on the table, Franky was playing his hair, and Nami was writing in the logbooks. There was talking, laughing, joking, and eating all around me and I joined in with a will.

Though, something was off. I couldn't tell so I stopped eating and examined the crewmates. No one seemed out of place or out of sorts. I checked off the potential candidates in my mind. Then I noticed.

Luffy wasn't grabbing meat.

My eyes widened. I never thought I would see the day. Is he sick? His eyes though, weren't feverish, but I could tell, he was upset about something. His eyes showed pain, doubt, and sorrow. I'm not the only one who sees either.

Zoro is sipping his beer, staring at Luffy. As soon as I look at him, he turns his head slightly, meeting my eyes.

We have a moment where we both realize that we both know something is wrong with the captain. Discreetly, I reach down for my fork and point to him and when I raise it I point my thumb at my chest. _Do you want to talk to him, or should I?_

He raises his beer mug again to drink again, but when he brings it down, his index finger is sticking straight out. _You can do it._

I nod in acceptance of the mission, and continue eating like nothing happened. I will grab him after lunch.

Then Usopp finds my cookies.

I look up to see him have the cookie halfway to his lips. Before I could say anything, he took a bite. I bit my lip as he chews, waiting for his judgment.

"Sanji."

The cook looked up from where he was setting another plate down on the table.

"What is it Usopp?"

He held up the cookie.

"These are really good. Is it a new recipe?"

Sanji smirked.

"I didn't make those."

I swallowed my food that I was eating but kept my eyes trained on my plate as I felt the weight of all their stares on me.

"Rose, you made these?"

I smile, nodding shyly. Usopp looked from me to the cookie.

"You all have to try these. They are so good."

Chopper picked one up with his hoof. Luffy grabbed one with his reach and sucked it up in one go. His mouth started watering and his eyes transformed into stars.

"Sugoi, these are sugoi."

I laugh, relief and happiness filled me as all of the Straw-hats tried my creation, all complimenting on its taste. Sanji asked for the recipe and I said I would write it down for him.

Lunch finished quickly and everyone split up again. I followed Luffy carefully to the figurehead, when he sat down, staring out to sea.

Knowing how he can be about his special seat, I call up.

"Oi Luffy."

Luffy turned around, smiling at me.

"Oh, Rose. Those were awesome cookies."

I laugh.

"So I heard. Permission to come up?"

Luffy looked conflicted for a moment. I take a slight step back. I don't want him to feel pressured and if he doesn't want to talk then I'm not going to force him. I can just come back later.

"Ok."

His soft consent surprised and overjoyed me. Moving casually, I climb up to sit beside him. I have no idea where to start. What should I say? Should I ask him what was wrong?

Without much thought, I start copying what Zoro would do in this situation. He is the closest to Luffy, and I am well aware what his tactics are with dealing with someone who is upset.

I touch my shoulder to Luffy's not looking at him as I close my eyes, relaxing in the beautiful scene. I give Luffy adequate time, not rushing him into anything. If he wants to talk, he will.

When the silence became almost unbearable, I hear the small sigh escape the captain's lips. Seeing that as an excuse, I leap at the chance.

"What's up Luffy?"

Luffy didn't look at me, nor did he speak. I concentrate on relaxing as much as possible, feeling Luffy relax with me.

"Luffy, I'm not the crew. If you want advice or help, I can give it when the others can't. I know the captain's burden is hard and if you want to talk, I am here to help you."

Luffy just stares at the sea. Then after a minute, he says quietly.

"I lost Rose. I lost to Doflamingo."

I raise my eyebrows. Oh, that's what this is about. Luffy continued, keeping his voice low so no one else could hear him.

"I took two years to get stronger, but I lost to Caesar and Doflamingo both. I wanted to protect my Nakama, but I almost got them killed. What kind of captain am I?"

I took my time with the words he said, digesting them so I could give the appropriate response.

"You are a good captain."

His eyes jerked up.

"I failed them."

"You didn't."

I insisted. Luffy was about to open his mouth, but I wasn't finished.

"This is the New World Luffy. You were warned about what kinds of monsters live here. Doflamingo is a warlord, and so far you have beat Crocodile and Moria, who were both incredibly strong. You know how tough they are, how strong."

Luffy interrupted me.

"I got cocky."

I shook my head firmly.

"No, my point is, it took you two or three times to beat them, but you did beat them. In a race, they say it isn't over until you cross the finish line. You and Doflamingo are still racing, still battling it out. I guarantee you will cross the finish line first."

Luffy looks at me for my confidence. I fold my arms.

"Look at him Luffy, he is scared of you. He doesn't act it, but he is. He sent you all the way back to Saobody to be sold because he didn't want you coming back to fight him. He wanted you as far away as possible. He knows you can beat him."

Luffy still didn't look completely convinced but he is getting there, by his relaxed posture and growing light in his eyes. My growing ferocity toward Doflamingo is fueling my rant.

"Doflamingo is just one more person, one more obstacle for you to overcome for you to reach the top. You cannot become the Pirate king without adversity Luffy. You have topped all your obstacles so far; one more will not make a difference. Success is measured by failures as well as triumphs."

Luffy is grinning at me and the confidence that I had seen fade away is back in full force. I smile at him.

"Kizaru told you that without strength, will is nothing. I am the living proof that statement is false. If you really want to protect your nakama so bad, you will Luffy, because you are strong and have a strong will, no matter what other people say. Just remind yourself what's important."

Luffy grinned at me.

"Thanks Rose. I needed that."

I grin back. It's good to see fun-loving Luffy back. Self-doubt is one of the worst enemies out there and I would hate to have Luffy be defeated by it. I stand, enjoying the breeze for a few seconds. Luffy grabbed my hand before I could leap off the figurehead.

"Rose, please become my Nakama."

Ugh, right through the heart. I wince and immediately come up with an excuse.

"Sorry Luffy, but if I became apart of the crew, I couldn't talk to you like this."

I jump off before he could protest. I will talk to Zoro later about Luffy, time to go talk to Chopper.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry, I didn't mean for this to be so long, honest. I guess I got a little carried away. Sorry about the update too, I was busy yesterday. **

Chopper was in the infirmary, just like I had predicted. He was reading his medical texts diligently, a focused look in his eye. He sniffs and raises his head. He smiles.

"Hey Rose, I was just about to come get you."

I smiled as I sit on the bed.

"Yes, I figured you would."

Chopper gently unwraps the bandages from my shoulder. There is almost no pain as he peels it away, revealing the bloody scab. I whistle.

"Wow, I messed up didn't I?"

Chopper took a cotton ball in his tweezers, soaking it in a suspicious liquid.

"I have to make sure it doesn't get infected."

I take a deep breath, releasing it slowly. I have had infections, not bad ones but enough to realize they hurt worse then the original injury. I smile at Chopper.

"I know, go ahead Chopper."

He pats the cotton ball onto my wound. I stiffen, closing my eyes. It burns painfully, but I focus on my breathing instead. Whenever I am doing something that hurts, I always focus on breathing. The cells that are hurt need oxygen right; so better breathing means it makes it better.

Chopper kept giving me concerned glances, as I focused on one spot on the floor, neither looking away nor blinking. Breathe in, breathe out, repeat. Over and over. The worse the pain got, the louder I said the phrases in my head and the deeper I breathed. I forced myself to relax because if I am tense it hurts worse.

"Ok done."

Chopper pulled the cotton ball away, and I relished the lack of pain. Chopper is there again, gently wrapping my arm with clean white bandages. His hands, or his hooves. are so firm; yet light so they don't hurt me. He does it with such ease that I marvel at it.

Chopper nods as he hops off the bed.

"All right Rose, you are good."

I admire the bandaging work and smile at him.

"Thanks Chopper."

Chopper turned back to his desk, getting out his medicine-grinding wheel.

"All right, if you see Robin, send her in because I need to check her too."

I nod, heading back onto the deck. Seeing Robin sitting in her lawn chair, I call over.

"Hey Robin, Chopper wants to check your wounds."

Robin gives me a scrutinizing glare like if she stared hard at me, I would tell her what my secret was. Believe me it was working. I quickly avoid it and move on, smiling.

Finally, to the one person that I haven't visited.

Best for last.

I climbed up the ladder to the crow's nest. Zoro is in his napping position, but his one eye is trained on the trapdoor. When I open it, I see his face softens slightly. Wait a minute, was he…waiting for me?

"Rose."

I smile at him.

"Hey Zoro."

He watches me as I approach him on his right side, not the blind one. I sit next to him.

"It's about time."

I laugh at his complaint.

"Sorry I was busy."

I notice the sweat trickling down his stocky build and the winces he gives when he moves. Sweat in an open wound isn't exactly painless. I lean into him, trying to provide comfort when I know I can't. Surprisingly he relaxes. I bite my lip gently. What can I do to help him?

"You look dehydrated. Want some water?"

Zoro shook his head. I think for a minute, before asking again.

"You want me to abuse Sanji to get you some water?"

A smirk alights his lips.

"That would be great."

Chuckling, I walk over to the trapdoor, opening it, and yelling down in the girliest voice I could manage without busting a gut laughing.

"Oh Sanji-kun, I am so thirsty. May I please have a glass of water?"

"Yes, Rose-swaaaaaaan!"

Sanji's legs turned into a cyclone as he rushed up the ladder. He hands me the mug of water, bowing.

"For you, my gorgeous lady."

I take the water, batting my eyelashes anad allowing a flush to creep on my cheeks.

"Why thank you Sanji-kun. Would you like a kiss for your troubles?"

Sanji froze, hearts bursting out of his eyes. Before I could catch him, he fell to the deck, landing flat on his back. Alarmed, I was about to go check on him when Nami called for a fruit smoothie and he bounced up, ready to serve.

I hear Zoro's chuckle as I turn to him.

"One glass of water, as requested."

Zoro took it, sipping it slowly. I see his bandages practically falling off. I bet lifting weights like he had been doing loosened them a bit. I reach for the one on his arm and he shrinks away. I raise my eyebrows.

"I'm no Chopper, but can I at least try to rewrap them?"

Zoro didn't back down for a second, but he resigned himself to the fact and relaxed, letting me touch his arm. I smile.

"Thanks Zoro. Tell me if I hurt you all right?"

He nodded and let me rebandage him. I'm sure I must have hurt him with my heavy hands, but he never even flinched. We remained in companionable silence, until Zoro broke it.

"What was up with Luffy?"

I wrap a bandage around his shin, where a cut from a sword was scabbing over.

"He was feeling like a failure from his fight with Doflamingo. I took care of it. He is back to his Luffy like self."

Zoro nodded, something like pride in his eyes.

"Good."

I finish and sit back, sighing.

"Are you going to nap now?"

Zoro leaned back comfortably into the wood.

"Yeah, I think."

My eyes are suddenly drawn to the weapons at his side. The infamous swords of Roronoa Zoro, Wado Icimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, and Shuusui. My hand reaches slightly, but I pull back. I doubt Zoro will want me to touch his valuable treasures.

"What is it?"

I jump at his rumbling murmur. I gulp. Should I ask? I go ahead and do it. The worst thing he could do is say no.

"Can I see your swords?"

I see the tenseness in his shoulders and he turns his one eye to look at me. I shrink back.

"Sorry, nevermind."

Zoro takes a deep breath.

"Ok."

I jump and look at him strangely.

"What?"

Zoro takes his swords out of his waistband and lays them on his lap.

"Go ahead, just don't run off with them."

I smile softly at the reference from yesterday.

"Ok sure."

I reach forward hesitantly, still not believing this. I reach for Shuusui first. I take the hilt carefully in my hands and draw out the sword slowly, enjoying the rasping of metal on sheath. I hold it out, feeling it.

It was hard to describe what holding the sword was like. At one end of the scale, it was light, easy to wield. I dragged my thumb across the keen edge, feeling the sharpness. On the other end of the scale, it was heavy enough that it could have power in its attack. This was a weapon of exceptional power and strength. Just like Zoro.

I sheath the blade carefully. I feel Zoro's eyes on me as I reach for Kitetsu. The cursed blade has always intrigued me and I want to feel the curse itself.

As soon as I touch the hilt, I feel the bloodlust like jolt of electricity racing through my body. Shocked, I retract my finger. I really felt like I wanted to kill someone. Curious, I reach forward again.

A tanned hand stops me. Zoro's concerned gaze makes me freeze. He warns.

"Kitetsu is temperamental."

I nod.

"I know. Don't worry."

He let's go of my wrist, but the concerned eye never leaves me. I reach forward, wrapping my fingers around Kitetsu's hilt.

It's like the thing is alive. So much hatred and anger are directed at me for touching it. Only master can touch it. Zoro is the only one. He has to fight with this evil bloodthirsty voice in his head? Jeez, how has he not gone insane? I furrow my eyebrows in concentration.

_Kitetsu._

The hatred and anger diminished slightly, but didn't disappear. I could tell it wsa listening, if swords listened. I had to tell it.

_Take care of Zoro._

The sword dropped it's evil whispering and fell into a lull. I could tell it would follow my request. I don't try to take it out of its sheath, but I smile. I feel like I won some sort of victory.

"What?"

I shake my head.

"Nothing."

Finally, the real one that I had really wanted to hold.

I take Wado Ichimonji reverently out of its white sheath. Its balance is incredible, but I feel the small pulse of goodness through it, like Kuina's spirit is in the sword. Oh, that's why he isn't insane from Kitetsu. They balance out.

Maybe I'm just superstitious and want to believe that Kuina's spirit is accompanying Zoro on his journey, or maybe it's true.

I sheath the sword and return it to its owner.

"Thank you Zoro."

Zoro nodded, taking his weapons back protectively. I stand up, nodding respectively.

"I will leave you to your nap then."

Zoro stopped me.

"Wait."

I halt about two feet from the trapdoor.

"What is it?"

Zoro folds his arms.

"Are you leaving today?"

I flinch. I had forgotten.

"Yes."

I admitted, wilting slightly. Zoro's one eye glinted.

"When?"

"Dinner."

My internal clock had given me the exact time this morning. He raised his eyebrow.

"Everyone will see."

"I know. I will tell them don't worry."

I hear shouts from the deck and smile.

"Sounds like Luffy wants another game of tag. I will try not to disturb you this time."

Zoro nods, and falls asleep, allowing me to leave the crow's nest. I'm running out of time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, there might be a bonus chapter, but not sure yet. If you want one, let me know. If not, then don't, I guess. This is the second to last chapter if there isn't a bonus chapter.**

I clamor back down to the deck. I had maybe three hours left until I left, and I would like another game of tag before I left. That would be really awesome.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper are by the mast, discussing a new game. Law is watching them critically. I drop by them off of the mast, wincing at the impact that jars my aching legs.

"What's up guys? Can I play?"

Luffy nods.

"Ok."

My eyes drift over to Law, and I realize something. I haven't spent time with him yet. Crap, what am I supposed to do? Usopp sighs.

"I guess you can join."

I smile in acceptance before turning to Law.

"Hey, are you playing too?"

Law shook his head silently. I fold my arms, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, like you didn't play yesterday?"

Law averted his eyes, mumbling.

"I was tired of you running around and winning."

I nod, feeling the high competitive streak rising up in me.

"Ok, good, so you are playing then."

Law raised his eyebrows.

"No."

I grin at him. Making him play would be the perfect opportunity to get my revenge.

"Come on Law, embrace your inner Luffy-ness. You know you want to."

Law stared at me for a second. By now, the three idiots had joined in my recruitment tactics.

"Yeah, Traffy-guy, play with us."

Chopper nodded in agreement with Luffy's plea.

"Yeah Law, if you played yesterday, you can play today."

Law looked from player to player until he sighed.

"Fine."

My grin only got wider. Perfect, except for one little loose end I need to tie up.

"If you are playing, you have to promise not to use your devil fruit."

Law once again raised his eyebrows. I shrugged.

"I can't have you cheating like you did yesterday."

I give him a pointed glare. I am still mad at him for that. I get a bit competitive in games, tag especially. He nods in compliance but has a mischievous glint in his eye that matches my own.

"If I am getting handicapped, so are you, Rose-ya."

I try to put on an innocent look.

"Me?"

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper leap to the same conclusion, pointing at me with sharp teeth.

"Yeah, you are too fast!"

I smile, gesturing to my aching legs.

"Well, then you will be happy to know that I am very sore today and cannot possibly run as fast as I did yesterday. Don't worry you can catch me today."

Law narrowed his eyes.

"How about we handicap you just a little bit more?"

He steps forward, his fingers bent. I didn't know what to expect but I was a little wary.

"Um, Law, what are you do—"

He suddenly steps forward, hand toward my chest.

"Mes."

I hear this popping noise and I choke slightly. Then, my heart is bouncing around on the deck.

My eyes widened and my hands trembled. I admit, in the anime it's a pretty cool power to take someone's heart out without killing them, but when it is your own heart that's being take out, it's downright freaky.

I panic as Law picks my heart up from the deck. My hand subconsciously comes up to the giant hole in my chest, like a little kid not being able to resist picking off a scab. Holy crap this felt too weird. I say softly.

"Careful Law, I only have one of those."

Law tosses it lightly, making it come back down in his hand. I feel it as it feels like my heart goes up my throat and back to it's place again. I gulp. I don't like this. I want my heart back.

Law glances at the rapidly beating heart in his hand and glances at me with raised eyebrows. He knows I'm scared. He calmly explains.

"This won't hurt you for the time being, but the blood flow will be halved, making you slower. It isn't painful."

I know that, I've seen this power, but that doesn't mean I am ok with someone literally holding my heart in the palm of their hand. I hold out my hand, my eyes narrowed.

"Law, give it back."

Law didn't move except to toss it once more in the air, making my stomach flip. By now, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp had quieted and all three were about to step in and make Law return it. I was about to ask again when a stern, deep voice seemed to reverberate from everywhere.

"Law."

I look around. Zoro had just come down from the crow's nest and was standing at the base of the ladder. He was looking at Law with such intensity I thought the warlord would spontaneously combust. Zoro growled.

"Give it back."

Law straightened his hat, sighing.

"All right, Zoro-ya."

With a shove, my heart is back in its place in my chest, where it should stay. I sigh with relief as I pat my whole chest once again.

"Thank you."

I glanced at Zoro, giving him a grateful look. He just nodded, and moved to the kitchen. I rub my hands together eagerly, my former panic forgotten.

"All right, you guys ready?"

Luffy threw his fist in the air.

"Yeah!"

Usopp yelled.

"Let's go."

Chopper turned into his human point.

"I'm ready."

Law just nodded, his eyes trained on me. I raised my hand.

"All right, since Luffy got me yesterday."

I glare at Law again, before continuing.

"I will be it today. I will give you fifteen seconds to run."

Luffy and his two nakama of course took off screaming. Law nonchalantly moseyed off to the other side of the ship, keeping one grey eye on me.

As I counted to fifteen in my head, I had a brilliant idea. A wonderful, crazy, brilliant idea. I smile to myself at the thought.

Tag is always better with more people.

Ok, time to put the plan into action. I chase after Usopp who has run up to the upper deck. Nami is just walking out of the library. I grin. What a perfect opportunity this is. I herd Usopp toward the unsuspecting navigator. Him, looking behind at me, ran straight into Nami, tackling both of them.

Laughing I squat beside Usopp, who is rubbing his head.

"Tag, you're it. No tag backs."

Usopp sighed and ran off toward Chopper who was further down the deck. I helped Nami up, who is spewing insults and threats.

"You come back here Usopp or I will triple your debt.

"Want back at him?"

My eager question causes her to turn. Her eyes are aflame.

"Yes."

I pat her back, trying to calm her down.

"Why don't you play with us? If you play tag and get him back when you are it, the revenge is harmless but is revenge nevertheless."

Nami tapped her chin thoughtfully. As she was thinking, Luffy came running toward us. I call.

"Who is it Luffy?"

Luffy just grins.

"I am."

Thinking quickly, I point to Nami.

"Nami is playing."

Luffy immediately changed his course, heading toward the beautiful navigator. Nami held up her hands, backing away.

"Hold on Luffy, I'm not—"

Too late. Luffy tagged her on the arm, nearly throwing her into the cabin.

"Nami is it."

Nami chased after him angrily, trying to tag him back.

"You baka, you better come back here."

I chuckle. One down, five to go.

Zoro coming out of the kitchen catches my attention. Avoiding Nami who is now chasing Usopp, I bound down to the deck, grabbing the swordsman before he could retreat to the safety of the crow's nest.

"Hey Zoro, want to play tag with us?"

Zoro raised his eyebrows and didn't look amused.

"No."

I puffed out my bottom lip in the best puppy dog face I could muster, which was pretty bad considering it was the first time I had ever attempted it.

"Come on Zoro, consider it a last request."

Zoro looked on the brink of saying yes, so I added.

"If I get Sanji to play, you can beat him up as much as you want."

Zoro smirked, shaking his head as he tugged my ponytail playfully.

"You really know how to persuade a guy. Go get that nosebleed pathetic excuse for a cook."

I nod, smiling as I yell to the skies.

"Zoro's playing too."

I could hear the murmurs of surprise from the current players until I heard Luffy canon into his first mate, making him it. With a playful growl, Zoro went after the surgeon of death himself, chasing him with incredible speed across the ship.

I was just about to go get Sanji from the kitchen, but Brook blocked my way.

"Yohohohoho Rose-san, what's going on?"

I shrug, smiling up at the skeleton.

"Trying to get everybody into this game of tag. You in?"

Brook set down his violin.

"Of course, I have a bone to pick with them anyway."

With a wink at the pun, he went sprinting across the deck, laughing all the way. I sigh, perhaps I shouldn't have told them about puns. Oh well, damage is done now. I try again to get into the kitchen, but Robin, sticking her head out of the girl's dormitory, distracted me.

"Did I hear a ship wide game of tag is going on?"

I grin up at her.

"Yeah, can you play?"

Robin smiled gently at me.

"Sure."

She leapt out of the window, landing beside me.

"Any rules?"

I nodded.

"You can't use your devil fruit."

Robin nodded, smiling her Robin smile at me.

"All right."

I don't have to yell this time. Chopper shouted with glee.

"Robin's playing now."

Luffy gives me a grin and runs away from Brook's skeleton hand. I take that as my cue to get the two remaining crewmembers left. Finally I manage to get into the kitchen.

"Sanji."

The cook has a skillet in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"What is it Rose-swan? Marines?"

I laugh.

"No, a game of tag, and Zoro specifically requested you come play."

Sanji rolled his eyes.

"No way, I'm fixing dinner."

I cross my arms, smirking playfully.

"You can beat him up all you want."

Sanji didn't need any other prodding as he was out of the kitchen, yelling.

"Garden head Cyclops, you better come back here."

I laugh as I head to the top of stairs down to Franky's workshop.

"Oi Franky, come play."

He looked up at me.

"Sorry sis. I need to finish this."

I jerk my thumb toward the deck.

"Take a break, you need it."

He glances back into his workshop, before grinning.

"Fine, I'm coming."

I run back on deck to find that Robin is it. Her gentle hand touches my shoulder.

"You are it Rose."

I crack my knuckles, giving Law a smirk. Oh it is way past time to give him my revenge. Law notices the look and tries to run. Big mistake.

"No you don't Law."

I chase after him, the entire Straw-hat crew laughing and cheering us on. He would have gotten away except Luffy kind of accidently tripped him by stretching himself across the stairs. I leap up the stairs two at a time.

"Got you."

I reach for him, but his fingers twitch.

"Room."

With that, he disappeared. Frustrated, I yelled.

"Cheating again Law, that's just impolite."

My eyes darted back and forth, trying to find the infamous warlord. There, he was hiding behind some barrels, and all I could see was his hat. Shaking my head, I began to chase Nami, using her to get closer t him. When she darted toward the barrels I flew into them, surprising Law. He fell flat against the railing, his eyes wide with shock. Amateur.

My hands wrap around his arms as I sing.

"Tag."

Law reached for me, but I danced out of reach, wagging my finger at him.

"Uh-uh, no tag backs Law, you have to get someone else."

Law gave me an irritated look before Luffy quickly distracted him by swinging between us with his hand up in the rigging.

"Wohoo, Law is it."

Law leapt after him as I backed away. This was going to be epically fun.

The next two hours passed by quickly. The more tense Straw-hats like Nami and Franky relaxed and just had fun. We laughed, sang, and ran around the ship with ease. Some of the boys taunted each other, and more then once Zoro and Sanji dissolved into their usual fight. Robin turned out to be quite the tag master like myself, but I suppose running from the world government can do that to a person.

Law used Room on me several times, but he stopped after awhile because I was expecting it from yesterday. As soon as he roomed me, I just leapt backwards. My reaction time increased every time he did it, until he deemed it unusable on me. we turned into major rivals on the field.

I was caught many times but I didn't care. My legs ached and I didn't care. I ran around with the best of them, getting everyone equally when I was caught and helping people escape when I wasn't. It was the most fun I had ever had.

After two hours, the sun started to sink beneath the horizon. Sanji, after tagging Luffy, wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

"Well, it's time for dinner."

Luffy ignored that he was it and cheered.

"Yay, dinner."

Everyone, exhausted and starving, filed into the kitchen, talking and laughing. I alone stayed on deck, chewing my lip. My time was up. I was leaving in fifteen minutes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, last official chapter. Tear. Thanks everyone who has read all of this. **

**I would also like your opinion. I know sequels are usually not as good as the original, but I am curious to what you think. So, was Bravery 2 as good as, worse, or about the same as Bravery? Just wondering and explain why please.**

**Oh yeah, there is a bonus chapter, don't forget. **

Sanji of course whipped up something in about thirty seconds as usual as everyone sat down. I sat quietly, thinking to myself. How am I going to tell them that I am leaving? Just stand up and announce 'I'm leaving in five minutes. So um, yeah.'

No way will that work. I don't want to make a scene, but I have to tell them before I start dissolving. That will freak them out and I want to say goodbye properly. I think they were a little bit upset about last time.

I sigh inwardly. I hate saying goodbye, and I think I would burst into tears if I made it long and dramatic. I don't even want to think about the reaction they would give. Them moping after Vivi left gave me a pretty idea of what was to come.

While I wracked my brains for some sort of plan, I ate mechanically, putting Sanji's food in my mouth. My mouth wasn't smiling like usual and I ignored the usual antics of the crew. I feel someone's eyes on me and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that it's Zoro.

I glance up at him. He is eyeing me, and I know why. He wants to know exactly what I do, when and how I am going to tell them that I am leaving.

Surprisingly, it was Robin that provided the solution.

"Rose, do you have something to tell us?"

Everyone paused in eating, turning to look at me. I was frozen, my mind thinking up excuses like it usually did. I took a deep breath to calm myself though. I don't have to use excuses. This is exactly what I needed.

"Yes."

Robin raised an eyebrow. She had expected me to avoid the question. Luffy must have sensed that this was a serious matter and actually put down his meat.

"What is it Rose?"

I felt everyone's eyes on me and tried hard not to shrink in on myself or start crying.

"I…I'm leaving."

There, I said it. At first, no one said anything, no one moved, no one did a single thing. The shock though was evident on everyone's faces. I bite my lip. Sanji is the first to react.

"What? When?"

I chuckle nervously.

"About five minutes from now."

Everyone leapt to his or her feet. Nami covered her mouth with her hand.

"That can't be right."

Chopper blinked tearfully up at me.

"So the merchant ship is coming here? Are we going to meet your dad?"

The breath hitches in my throat and the tears I had been trying to hide started to form in my eyes. I shake my head.

"No, you can't because there is no merchant ship."

Silence reigned in the kitchen again. Robin summed up everyone's thoughts with a few words.

"You lied to us?"

I cringe. Gosh it sounded so awful. What have I done? I nod.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't have a choice. Please forgive me."

Usopp banged his fist on the table.

"Hold on, that doesn't make any sense. So where did you come from?"

I shake my head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Franky put a huge hand on my shoulder.

"Woah, Rose-sis. You can't just leave like that."

Luffy nodded, his eyes focused on me.

"You are going to become my apart of my crew this time, remember? You can't leave."

I smile through my tears, and it somehow makes them disappear.

"Sorry Luffy, I can never become a part of your crew."

Brook sipped his tea, but I could tell he was very upset about this. I didn't mean to cause this much drama. I just meant to say goodbye and leave. I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

"Rose-san, why can't you stay?"

I sigh, my shoulders drooping.

"I come, stay three days, then leave. It's not something I can do anything about."

Usopp asked desperately.

"Have you tried to do something about it?"

I sighed.

"You think I would willingly want to leave you guys after three days?"

Sanji lit a cigarette. Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"Are you like Robin? Are people taking you when you don't want to go?"

Sanji nodded in agreement.

"If it's enemies, we can defeat all of them for you. It's no trouble."

I hold up my hands, explaining quickly.

"No, it's not like that. There are no enemies to fight. It's just I really don't have a choice. I have to go back."

Chopper hugged my leg like it was a lifeline.

"No Rose, don't go."

I smile sadly down at him as I pet his fur.

"Sorry Chopper."

Usopp wiped his eyes and I pretend not to see the glistening tears in his eyes.

"You are fun Rose, please don't go."

Nami nodded, grabbing my hand in hers.

"Yeah Rose, stay here."

I trembled with the effort to keep my hands away from my face. I couldn't run or hide from this. No matter what happens, I have to face this.

Why couldn't they understand? I couldn't. There is no way I can control this. They are asking me to do something that is impossible for me. Every time they ask for me to stay, it tears me up a little more inside.

I glance at Zoro pleadingly, telling him with my eyes what my mouth can't. The Straw-hats freeze as Zoro says quietly.

"Don't you guys see this is hurting her more then it is hurting us?"

The Straw-hats all paused, looking at me really for the first time. I was still smiling, but I couldn't stop the one tear sliding down my face. I managed to whisper.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay."

The Straw-hats all looked at me sadly. Law was watching the exchange with his observing eyes, not saying a word. Two minutes Rose. Say what you want to say. I look over at the musician in the corner.

"Brook, I hope you see Laboon someday all right. Say hi to him for me, and play Binks Sake for him."

Brook had tears flowing out of his eyeholes as he nodded. I turn to Franky next, keeping my tears in check.

"Franky, I want to use that contraption that you've been working on when you are finished. Keep Sunny in good condition. Sorry I couldn't use your bed more then one night."

Franky is sobbing openly and I can't help but smile a little wider.

"Robin, I want to hear all about the lost century when I come back. Find all the poneglyphs, I want to know everything."

Robin nodded, patting my hand. I focus. One minute left.

"Chopper, keep the rest of the crew healthy and injured free ok? If you find the cure to all diseases, I want to know all about it."

Chopper buried his face in my leg, murmuring and nodding. I look to Sanji next.

"Take care of Robin and Nami ok? You better find the All Blue too."

Sanji nodded, looking completely solemn as he takes a long drag out of the cigarette, no hearts in sight. I gulp and move on to Usopp.

"You better be braver then me when I come back. I hope you find Elbaf. Believe in yourself Usopp."

Usopp is crying into his hands.

"Nami, I want to see your world map when you are finished with it. Try not to charge the guys too much on their debts ok? Thanks for buying me the clothes to. I really enjoyed our shopping trip."

Nami has her mouth still covered and tears are streaming down their cheeks. Only two left. I turn to Zoro and say sharply.

"Beat Mihawk."

That's all I need to say to Zoro. He ducks his head down, his eyes hidden as he nods. I see a minute shaking of shoulders and nudge him with my finger, just to tell him it's all right. When he raises his head however, his eyes are clear. I glance at Law and say quietly.

"I don't know what your dream is Law, but as long its not become the pirate king, I hope you achieve it."

Law nods and seems to relax a little. I turn to the last, but not least, but before I can say anything, Luffy tackles me in a hug.

He wraps his arms around me, trying to protect me from the inevitable departure. His arms tighten and I feel him trembling.

"Don't leave again Rose."

I feel something wet drip onto my shoulder. I smile as I wrap my small arms around Luffy's back, patting him gently.

"Hey Luffy, no one said this was forever. Maybe I will come back."

He shakes his head into the crook of my neck.

"You are supposed to become nakama this time. You saved my nakama and me, you risked your life, and you protected us. You have to become nakama."

I laugh lightly.

"Luffy I am nakama, I just can't be a part of your crew, and I can't stay."

Luffy didn't say anything, just hugged me tighter. I whisper in his ear.

"Beat Doflamingo Luffy."

I feel him nod.

"Can't you help me defeat him Rose?"

The question almost causes my heart to break. I close my eyes, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I can't stay. I'm so very sorry."

I feel a familiar feeling and I smile, rubbing Chopper's head.

"You might want to let go Chopper. My feet go first."

Chopper leapt back with cry of shock. Everyone stared as my legs stared to dissolve into golden firefly like lights. Luffy's grip tightened as he sensed that I was leaving. I smile calmly.

"I will be watching over you guys, so be careful. Good luck."

Nami is the first to move, coming over and hugging me with Luffy. I lean my head against her and felt comforted.

"We will miss you Rose."

Chopper is now attached to my arm. Zoro is the next to join the group huddle, taking me in his arms from behind me, always having my back.

Usopp and Sanji both grab my hands, squeezing them to make sure I am still there. Robin has one hand place on my cheek. Brook places a skeleton hand on top of my head, grinning at me with his skull. Franky just envelops everyone in his giant arms. Even Law joins in, one finger on my wrist.

As always, they turn something that should have been hard into something memorable. I love these guys.

In a matter of seconds though, they all have to let go because I am nothing but a torso and head now. They try to hold on, but I disappear quicker then they can react. As I disappear I grin at Luffy.

"Become the pirate king."

The last sensation I feel in the One Piece world is the hands of all of my dearest friends wrapped around me in the most comforted sensation I have ever felt.

I wake up in my bed and curl up into a ball. The adventure is over.

* * *

As was last time, life returned to normal. I had assumed it would, and wasn't surprised when it did. One thing though was curious.

When I got on my laptop, there was a mysterious website opened that I know I didn't open before I shut it off. There was a video on the screen. When I clicked on the video, I found myself watching myself fall out of the sky onto Sabaody Archipelago.

I watched our entire adventure with awe. I saw the Straw-hats discussing me in the cells. I saw Law talking to me on the den den mushi and see him navigating the Sunny. I saw the gladiator slaves beat the Straw-hats when I was taking hostage.

I watched because I figured I had better stomach it. I got them in trouble, so I should watch; it would be disrespectful if I didn't. They didn't say a word, except when Shalulia said I was trash.

Zoro growled at her.

"She is better then you will ever be."

I was shocked, because I had assumed Luffy would say something. And he did, about three seconds later, with a foot crashing into the wall beside Shalulia. He yelled.

"She is my nakama, and don't you dare talk about my nakama that way."

I am proud and touched that they would even say that for me who got them in trouble. The episode stops right after i leave, so i can't tell what their reaction is. I hope they are happy and moved on, going to Dressrosa and beating the ever living crap out of him.

I am so glad I got to go on another adventure with them. I hope I can go back, but there are no guarantees in life. Maybe I won't, maybe I will. All I can do is wait, and build up my strength.

Build up my bravery.


	27. Bonus Chapter

**These are Zoro's thoughts of Rose throughout both of the stories. If you want another character's thoughts, just let me know and I will try to write them. I thought Zoro would be a given considering he is like her bff, lol. Sorry for possible oocness and the update that took forever. It's really long so it took some time.**

I don't know what to make of the girl that Luffy pulled from the ocean. She seems normal enough, but I am not about to let my guard down. I don't buy her story either. It's too generic.

I don't like girls. I consider them inferior, well, all except Kuina. This one was a real mystery all right.

Nami took her to get her out of her soaking clothes and thinking the excitement was over, I went back to my training. Mihawk isn't beating himself, and I need to keep up my strength as much as possible.

I was halfway through my reps when I sense something with my haki. That girl, Rose was her name I think, she was in the crow's nest with me.

I sit there, not changing my routine. I wouldn't move unless she bothered me. She was tiptoeing across the floor though, toward me.

I came up with an idea. When she came close enough, I would threaten her with my sword. I wanted to see her reaction, and it would be a good time to warn her what would happen if she threatened the crew. Luffy is too trusting, and I have to be the backup guard in case something happens.

If I did this to Nami, she would scream and try to hit me. Robin would calmly dodge or deflect it with her many hands and tell me what she wanted. I wanted to see what this strange girl would do.

There, she is just in range. I drop the weight and reach for Kuina's sword, thrusting it at her throat, stopping it just barely from pricking the skin.

She is wearing Nami's clothes from two years ago, and it doesn't look bad on her. Her brown hair is pulled up in a ponytail, but her brown eyes show fear, for about a second.

What will you do Rose?

It takes her about thirty seconds to think herself out of the situation.

Nami would have screamed and hit me, Robin would have deflected and told me what she wanted. Rose was one strange girl.

She apologized.

She apologized for me pointing a sword at her throat, when I should be the one apologizing. I have never heard of that before. She talks fast, but I get the gist. Oh, she thought I instinctively reacted because it was my blind side. Well, that's true, but with haki I don't have a blind side.

Then she reads me, which is surprising. She knows I don't trust her. Oh well, how will you react to that?

Instead of crying, pleading, forcing me to reluctantly trust her like any other girl, she grins. She understands, and she says she will gain my trust. She meets the challenge, instead shying away. I smile faintly. Good, that means you are strong.

She leaves but stays just below the trapdoor until I sheath my sword and start weight training again.

This was no normal girl. Most definitely not. I thought about her as I continued to lift weights. She didn't even try to defend herself when I pointed Wado Ichimonji at her, meaning either she was so good or confident that she could avoid it, or she had no fighting training whatsoever.

No, she had no training. Her muscles aren't defined by fighting, and she doesn't have that experienced air about her. Usually I can sense if somebody is good or not, and I don't sense that aura from her.

I am just setting down the weights when someone screams my name.

"Zoro!"

I tense up. That wasn't Nami's voice, or Robin's. It must be Rose. What could she want?

I take my time, putting the weight up and wiping off the sweat. I am still moving urgently, just in case it really is something serious, but girls never yell about something too serious. The debt witch usually just screams when there is a sea king to be taken care of. Then I hear Usopp screaming.

"Zoro, help!"

I sigh. I thought Usopp was over this after two years. Nevertheless, I climbed down the ladder to the deck below.

"What is it Usopp?"

He is looking terrified as he points over the edge.

"Luffy and Chopper fell overboard."

I immediately went into high alert. My one eye swept the deck. Where was Rose? Was this why she yelled for me? Usopp answered my question.

"Rose dove in after them."

I raise my eyebrows. I didn't think she was that strong. She's not going to be able to pull them up by herself. I carefully take off my swords and hand them to Usopp. I look over the edge and see Rose holding onto Luffy and Chopper but struggling to keep both of them and her above the water. I take a deep breath and dive head first off the ship.

As soon as I hit the water, I see Rose right next to me. I pull Luffy off of her, and swim a little bit away so she could have some breathing room. She surfaces and raises a fist. I raise my eyebrows at the look on her face.

It was fierce, not scary, but highly protective. She thought I was an enemy or something and was trying to protect Luffy. My distrust for her vanishes. She has tried her hardest to protect and save my captain. I need no other reason to trust her.

She suddenly thrusts Chopper into my hands and apologizes again. Then she tries to swim away. I can tell she needs a break, and if she keeps swimming she is going to drown. She tells me to get them to safety and I would have refused except my captain and doctor are in danger and Luffy's hat is missing. She says she will find it.

The rest of the crew, which has been rallied by Usopp, helps me aboard. I am about to go back after Rose when a hand tries to grab the deck but misses. I breathe a silent sigh of relief when Franky, Usopp, and Brook pull her aboard. She is breathing hard and swallowed a little water, but other then that she is fine. She is one tough cookie, tougher then most girls I have seen.

Luffy and Chopper of course credit me with their rescue, but I shake my head. If it weren't for Rose, they would have died, but she turned down the praise. She says modestly that I saved them, even though it really was her. I don't understand. Why doesn't she accept that she saved them?

We eat lunch and I keep to myself, but I watch her carefully.

She laughs, jokes, and observes the rest of the crew, fitting in with us easily, which wasn't hard to do, but it's more natural then that. It's like she belongs here.

After lunch, I go back to weight train a little before my nap. I start but was soon interrupted by Rose. She came up and made this big show of not coming in on my left. I was about to put down the weights, but she told me to keep going.

For the first time in years, I wasn't mad at somebody messing up my workouts. I wanted to know more about Rose.

She is the first girl who had even considered jumping in after Luffy. Robin wouldn't because of her devil fruit powers, and Nami wasn't strong enough. This was the first time a girl didn't sit back and watch a man save the devil fruit users. She was curious, and I wanted to look more into her.

I promised myself I would put the weights down after I finish the set I was on. I was a few away from finished when I heard this grunt from behind me. I turn and see Rose, trying to lift a weight that weighed maybe fifty pounds. Her skinny arms were trying so hard and the look on her face, gritted teeth, determined eye, was just priceless.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

She jerked around and surprised me again. Instead of yelling angrily at me for laughing at her, like a certain navigator, this embarrassed grin came over her face. She dropped the weight and stuck her tongue out at me, which made me grin. What was with this girl? Why did she make me laugh and smile so much?

Ah, maybe that's it. She's so innocent in trying to fit in, she reminds me of how Luffy used to be.

She closes her eyes and prepares herself to try again. I sneak around her and easily lift it. There is surprise in her eyes as she opens them and then gives me a slightly annoyed look. If she doesn't want me to hold it, I won't. I drop it and she insults me, telling me I am a showoff.

It's time for my nap, so I sit down, leaning back against the wall. She sits with me and I relax, enjoying the company. She asks if I trust her now. Of course I do, and I tell her why. She seems pleased, almost relieved at the explanation.

We sat there, and I just thought about her. Wait a second, how could she not lift a weight but lift Luffy and Chopper out of the water? When I ask, she says that she is actually weak, adrenaline and worry helping her. Oh, so that is it.

She doesn't know her real strength.

There are several kinds of people in this world, there are the people that pretend they are strong, and I hate those. It's very satisfactorily to cut their asses. Rose is taking the better road, underestimating herself so she won't get in that kind of trouble. That could also be a detriment to her too though. If she doesn't think she is strong, then she will be try to take the safer route instead of fighting. That could be a problem.

No, I saw how she dove after Luffy and Chopper. If she knew she was too weak she would have let me handle it instead of going after them herself. No, she must have acted first, thought about the consequences later.

Just like me.

She thinks exactly like I do. In those kinds of situations, you have to act first or it will be too late. Thinking only brings on doubt.

Well it's time for my nap. I will think about this later. Rose leaves right before I fall asleep.

I napped until dinner. As we ate, I didn't miss how Rose gave Luffy her meat, how she asked Robin more about a book she had been reading, how she teased Franky about an invention he had been working on, and how she talked about Nami about her maps. She seemed so at ease with them, more then any normal girl would be if she got picked up by a band of infamous pirates like us.

We went to bed, and I settled into my hammock. I fell asleep, but I kept alert.

Luffy leaving for his usual midnight snack didn't alert me of anything, so I just settled closer in my hammock.

It was a little before dawn before something stabbed through my psyche, jerking me awake. What on earth was that? Did I imagine it? No that couldn't be it, because Luffy and Sanji were also glancing around too, alert. I felt it again and this time I distinguished what it was. It was Rose.

Her panic was so strong we could feel it with our haki.

Luffy and Sanji also seemed to sense it. They leapt out of their hammocks, but I was ahead of them, I was already out the door. The girls must be in trouble.

Then, I felt something else, an outside presence. It wasn't one of the crew, and it was in the girl's dormitory.

An intruder.

Luffy rocketed up the stairs with Sanji and me in pursuit. We threw open the door.

There was a random guy being held by Robin's arms on the floor. Robin was sitting on Nami's bed, while the navigator was supporting a cut on her arm. Rose was sitting on the floor a foot away from the guy, and I see the knife on the floor. The intruder had cut Nami.

Oh, this guy is stupid in the worse kind of way.

He has no idea who he messed with.

I have my sword halfway out of its sheath. How dare he attack my crew? Luffy is about to rip him apart, and I will follow my captain. Stupid flirty cook is about to burn the entire ship down. Rose sees the looks on our faces and stands.

"Guys, you can't kill him all right."

I freeze. Was she on his side? No, she had anger and that protective spark in her eyes too. She wanted to waste this guy too. So why was she protecting him?

Then she gave the explanation. It was rational and we can beat the crap out him later. I want the real guy who did this and his head on a platter. I back down without a fight.

Luffy however, isn't exactly pacified. Nobody hurts a crewmate.

He stalks forward, but before I could say anything, Rose beats me to it. She stands up to him, even though I know Luffy can be terrifying to any normal human when he is like this. But she stands up to him with a determined look in her eye.

He finally calms down and we get the rest of the crew. I can tell she is relieved she didn't have to go toe to toe with Luffy. Surprisingly, Nami is the one who asks what happened. I thought with her getting injured she had been fighting. Robin shook her head, saying she too wasn't the fighter. Then Robin looked at Rose.

My eyes fell on her too, my mind working a million miles a minute as she told what happened. She did it again. She saved Nami without thinking about, just doing it. That protectiveness in her is commendable.

When Luffy asked her to join her crew, I felt a rush of agreement. Rose followed our beliefs perfectly, and I see the joy in her eyes, that died as quickly as it came. What happened? Did she not want to join? No, she did. Something was stopping her.

She ran out before we could stop her. We all followed her out onto the deck to see her disappearing into the crow's nest. Luffy put his hand on the ladder.

"I'll get her."

Nami put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, this is a girl matter, let me go."

Everyone started arguing, everyone wanting to help her just like she had helped them.

I looked up at the crow's nest. She chose there, and that is my domain. She thinks like me, so maybe I should be the one to do it. Back in the kitchen, she didn't want confrontation; that's why she ran. I don't use confrontation to talk. I say quietly.

"Let me."

I start climbing the ladder before the others could stop me. I opened the trapdoor and looked around. There, sitting by the wall, hugging her knees to her chest with her face buried in them, was Rose. I see the tenseness in her posture, and I can tell my company isn't wanted. Nevertheless, I want to find out why she can't join the crew.

I keep my movements slow. I don't want to spook her. So I sit beside her carefully, not saying anything. If she wants to talk she can talk. No confrontation.

I pull out my sword and I feel her tense even more. God, does she think I'm going to kill her? I start cleaning Wado with a smooth hand, trying to put her at ease.

It took a few minutes but she finally calmed down. I felt her start to relax. I did nothing, just wait. Patience is something a swordsman must learn.

"I'm sorry Zoro, I can't join your crew."

The apology shatters the silence. I pause slightly in surprise, but start up again. I didn't think she would actually say something. So why not? I ask and she gives me valid reasons, reasons that I think are completely false.

She isn't strong enough? Isn't worthy? She has proven her worth time and time again, with her smiles, with her protectiveness, with her interest in us, her friendship, and her inner strength that she has shown. She has put her own life at risk for the crew, and she says she isn't worthy?

I calmly tell her otherwise. She tells me that we don't need a weakling. If we didn't want weaklings on our crew we wouldn't have half of our members. We don't care all about strength. We care about following our dreams and protecting what's important to us.

I continue arguing, but she doesn't back down either. Then when I tell her that she saved our crew multiple times, I see the shiver and the fear come into her eyes. Ah, so she was terrified.

That is understandable, but fear has a way of freezing your body. She reacted. She knew she wouldn't save them. That's why she called for me.

Doing something that puts yourself at risk even knowing you might not succeed. Some people call that stupidity.

I call it bravery.

I know she isn't ready to make up her mind yet. She keeps saying no, but the temptation in her eye shows her true nature. She wants to join, but is holding herself back purposefully. I tell her to think about it. She stays here long enough, she will have to give in to temptation.

I want her on the crew.

I hate seeing those brown eyes filled with sadness. I want to see them filled with laughter, with awe at my strength, caution around me when she doesn't need it, kindness and modesty at her strength that she thinks she doesn't have.

She accepts my invitation to think about it with a small smile, and I am slightly relieved to find that she accepts.

I go down before her and explain to everyone else, who flocks around me. Luffy asks quickly.

"What did she say? Did she say yes? Is she joining the crew?"

I eyed him, sending him the silent message that I wanted to talk to him. He nodded minutely; he got the message.

"She said she would think about it."

Nami crossed her arms.

"That's not a no."

Usopp nodded, but his face was grim.

"That's not a yes either. Why didn't you—"

I cut him off.

"Don't press her. You might scare her off. Don't even talk to her about it."

The rest of the crew felt my veiled threat and nodded. Brook responded for all of them.

"All right Zoro-san."

I walk off, toward the back of the Sunny. I hear everyone go back to their lives, except for one pair of sandals following me.

I lean against the railing, closing my eyes. Luffy sits next to me.

"What is it?"

I shift back against the wood.

"She says she isn't strong enough."

I can feel the confusion in Luffy's voice.

"She saved me though."

I nod.

"I know."

Luffy nodded.

"You want her, don't you Zoro?"

I nod back. I do want her on the crew. Luffy stands.

"Thanks Zoro."

He runs off to do something with the crew, or probably to steal from Pirate A's kitchen. I walk back toward the crow's nest just in time to see Usopp show Rose how to shoot his slingshot.

The delight is back in her eyes and she seems pleased with herself at hitting the seabird on the mast. Smiling slightly, I climbed back into the crow's nest, ready to train again.

It was my usual naptime when I finally counted the last of my reps for the moment. I set them down and turned to see Rose crawling through the trapdoor.

I settled down for my nap, and waited, thinking she had come to want to talk to me about joining the crew. When she just sits beside me without saying anything, I ask what she wanted.

She yawned, snuggling back against the wall.

"The crew has been teaching me stuff all morning. Time for you to teach me something."

I glance over at her. What could I teach her?

"To take a nap."

Her answer stunned me so much that I chuckled a little. Well, I am the master at that. She was already asleep, with her head leaning against my shoulder. I didn't mind, so I settled back and started to snore.

I felt ero-cook's presence coming up the ladder as I woke up. I glared at the trapdoor as he threw it open.

"Shhh."

I hiss before he can yell his usual insults for me coming down to lunch. He looks like he is about to protest, but then he sees Rose, still leaning up against my shoulder. His eyes turn into flames. How dare I sleep in the same room as beautiful Rose-swan? Before he says anything I say quietly.

"You don't want to wake her do you?"

Pirate A bit his lip, split by his indecision to insult me or disturb his darling. He hissed quietly.

"Watch it marimo."

Before he descended back to the deck. I smirk. Bull's-eye is so predictable.

I don't want to wake Rose up. I'm sure she didn't have a good night last night considering she got up at four in the morning to fight the intruder. Although, I don't want stupid cook mad at me more then usual. So I reluctantly nudge her with my elbow.

"Hey Rose."

Rose didn't even move. I try a little harder.

"Come on, time to wake up. We are eating lunch soon."

Rose yawned, stretching her arms out and hitting me in the face.

At first I didn't know how to react, but then she apologized profusely and I shrugged it off. It was an accident and it didn't hurt anyway. She looks better. When I tell her she slept about an hour, her face brightened and she danced down to the deck.

I followed and went straight to the kitchen. A nap usually aggravates my appetite. I sit down with the rest of the crew, but something is off. Luffy is missing, and so is Rose.

I think they are up to Luffy's usual shenanigans, which could end up really badly. I was about to get up when Robin walked in, looking at ease. She gives me a nod, and I relax. Robin might be a girl, but she is sensible. She would have stopped Luffy from corrupting Rose.

Lunch came and went, Dartbrow complaining about having to feed Luffy after lunch had already finished. I glance at the door. I wonder what they could possibly be doing.

"Hey Rose!"

I hear Nami's urgent call and I am on alert. Everyone else rushes outside and I am no exception.

Luffy has disappeared. Rose is lying on the deck, limp and lifeless.

Everyone starts asking if she is ok, but I only sense the absence of my captain. Where could he have gone? The others are telling Rose she will be ok, what her condition is, asking what happened. She isn't dead; I knew that just by looking. She needed encouragement more then anything.

"Wake up Rose."

She blinks, then groans, opening her brown eyes until I can tell she is fully awake.

"Rose!"

Everyone cries in relief. I don't cry, but I do whisper with a smile. As I said, one tough cookie.

Panic immediately settles in her eyes as she bolts upright, or tries to before Chopper shoves her back down again. No one crosses Chopper like this, and he examines her carefully. She keeps trying to say something and she is gasping for air. She needs to breathe, and I need to find out what happened to my captain.

"Chopper, let her up."

Rose gives me the most relieved look I had ever seen as she sits up. After she takes a deep breath, she explains what happened. I listen with growing alarm, and shame. This had been twice now that Rose had faced an enemy on her own without our help. Why haven't we been able to save her like she has saved us?

When Usopp spots Z's ship and we get ready to do coup de burst, I help Rose stand. I want to tell her we will help her next time, but she apologizes. She says she was too weak to save Luffy. Then she says that that is the exact thing she is talking about, that if she can't even protect her captain how is she supposed to be apart of the crew.

She is right, but she couldn't do anything else. She tried her hardest, and we should have been there. It isn't all her fault, it is all of ours. Besides, Luffy attracts trouble too much for this not to happen. I take a deep breath and tell her.

"Fight hard to get him back."

That's all we can all do. That is how we deal with things, and I see the light return to her eyes. She will fight, harder then everyone. She would never leave Luffy to that fate; maybe that's why I like her so much.

When she comes up with the plan, I can't help but feel a little proud. I might have never trusted her, but she trusts me completely and utterly. She wanted me to put one of my swords at her throat and threaten to kill her. It will be hard acting like the stereotypical pirate, but I think I can manage.

We pull up next to Z's ship and I feel Rose swallow hard against the sword at her throat. I know this is terrifying her, but it's not because of me. It's of worrying about Luffy.

When Nami begins negotiations, Rose whispers back to me.

"Zoro, can you hear me?"

I shift slightly and whisper back in her ear.

"What is it?"

"Nami isn't making it convincing, make it convincing."

We need this to work, if not we might lose Luffy and we have come too far for this to happen. I ask silently if I am allowed to cut loose and I hear no reply, but the determination in Rose's stance gives me the answer I need.

I let loose my inner demon and I feel her tense. She feels it too and I revel at the chance. This is the time where I can push Rose to see just how far she will go before she breaks. I want to see her limit.

She relaxes slightly, and I can tell she doesn't go for my act. I put on the best freaking performance the world has ever seen, and it isn't until the end that Rose finally lets go of all rational thought. She fears me, I can tell. I am better then her. I could kill her if I wanted to. But even then, I can tell it isn't full-blown fear, only an act, like me. She trusts me, even now, when I am about to decapitate her.

She trusts me, utterly and completely. She has no limit to her trust of me.

I sense the massive body hurling toward me as I swing down in a swing that is so sloppy I can only imagine Mihawk's disgust, but I don't try to block it. The arm slams into me, and I crash into the mast, but it's nothing. I look up and lock eyes with Rose. She is trying not look concerned and I give her a small nod. She shouldn't be concerned. I also gave the nod as a sign of good luck.

Then she is gone, leaving us on the ship alone to coup de burst out of there before Z destroyed Sunny.

I can't say I approve of Rose's methods. I would much rather go and kick their asses then do this undercover operation. I don't mind though, as long as Luffy and her make it back.

I spend the rest of my day polishing and sharpening my swords. There is going to be a fight tomorrow, I don't doubt it and I have to be ready.

I stay near Robin and when the appointed times come that they start to talk, I am the first one there. I watch carefully for any reactions Robin gives, trying to discern what is going on by her facial expressions. Its living hell sitting here without knowing what's going and you can't do anything to help.

The first message was a good one. Rose had infiltrated successfully and they trusted her. She even knew where Luffy was and told us that he was all right, and even got him some food. She said she would even get more information, but she is doing really well. I feel a sting of pride and relax back into my seat by Robin, sharpening Kitetsu and ignoring the bloodthirsty whispering in my head.

Later, Robin contacted Rose again, and I know immediately something is wrong. Robin frowns and is already writing a note with her spare hand. Usopp asks worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

Robin sends off the note with a wave of flower petals and opens her eyes.

"Luffy is being executed tomorrow morning."

Everyone becomes grave and I raise my eyebrows. I thought they were turning him into Impel Down. Well then I guess we are launching a rescue mission then. Should have known.

Robin closes her eyes again and frowns again.

"Nami, do you have lock picks?"

Nami nodded, looking curious.

"Yes, hold on."

She ran out of the room. Pirate A asks Robin.

"What else does Rose dear have for us?"

Robin looked at the cook.

"Guard schedule and a plan to get him out. She's quite resourceful."

Brook sipped his tea calmly, but I could tell he is disturbed.

"Will Rose-san be all right?"

Chopper looked at Robin up from where he was sitting at her ankles.

"Will she?"

I slap my sword back in its sheath.

"Don't doubt her. Luffy would have never asked her to join if she couldn't handle this. She will be fine."

She trusts me; I will trust her to get my captain back safely.

Nami returns with lock picks dangling from her hands. She scrawls some words on a paper and gives it to Robin. The archeologist nods and the message is sent. Nami flicks her hair.

"There, that should work on any lock."

Robin relays Rose's plan word for word, and I have to feel a little impressed. It can work. Franky raises a giant finger.

"We are low on cola from our past two coup de bursts. We won't be able to get over there very fast. We can use the Mini Merry but it won't be instantaneous."

Robin was writing this down and sent the note off with flower petals showering everywhere. A moment passed and Robin smiles.

"She and Luffy will stall until we get there."

Then she frowned, and I see pity fall into her blue eyes. Usopp sees it too and is the one to ask.

"What is it Robin? Did something happen?"

Robin looks around at all of us.

"She says she is scared."

Everyone sobers. I stare at the floor thinking. It was kind of our fault, letting her to go on with her own plan. I understand that she isn't a pirate and not have a bounty so she won't be recognized, but it must be scary for a girl who says she is weak.

Nami's face fell and she bit her lip.

"Working for someone she hates for something she wants. It's too similar."

Usopp shivered, eyes focused.

"Infiltration isn't easy. In Navarone I was terrified I would be found out."

Robin seemed to be looking at the wall, but not really seeing it.

"She is the enemies hands, and she is alone. She thinks she has to do this."

I know she is thinking about CP9, how she had to comply with their wishes to save us. Brook fiddles with his cup and saucer.

"Being alone is a terrible thing. Living in the Florian Triangle taught me that."

I glance at the paper that Robin was writing notes on and I really don't want to be the one to say it. She needs encouragement, but I don't want to be the one to spell it out for them, so I tap Dartbrow's leg.

He looks down at me with a snarl but he sees the focused look in my eye and stops his useless insults. I glance toward the paper, and back at him. He snorts and turns away and I roll my eye. Jeez, completely oblivious. Looks like I do have to spell it out for them.

"So tell her."

Everyone looks at me like it's surprising that I have a smart idea. Jerks. I nod to the paper.

"Write a note. Tell her we have her back."

Nami is the first to smile at me.

"Great idea Zoro."

She grabs the paper, jotting down an idea with a faint smile.

"When I worked for Arlong I always wanted people to tell me this."

Usopp tapped his nose, shaking his head.

"She has got guts I will never have. At least she went over there."

He wrote his piece and passed it to Sanji. Flirty perv had hearts in his eyes as he wrote his and I could only guess what he wrote. Chopper thought a little on his before writing carefully his. Robin was smiling faintly as she wrote hers with a gentle hand and slid the paper to Brook, who wrote his with his posture straight and determined. Franky wrote his with a grin, before passing the paper to me.

I read them all, and realized all the good ones had been taken, but they had forgotten the most important thing. They had reminded her of her outside strength in us, but not the inner strength that she needed to know about. So I wrote mine and passed it to Robin. She smiled at me before sending the note.

I sat and waited. You have been faced with adversity Rose, what will you do? Will you give in to fear and hopelessness, or will you fight back?

Robin waited a moment, and then she smiled.

"She said thank you, and she promises to get Luffy back."

Fight back it is then. A true Straw-hat trait.

Rose said she needed sleep and to be honest, so did we. Knowing a battle would be imminent tomorrow, I went to bed early, relaxing in my hammock.

I am the first up the next morning, my one eye lit with battle fire. I scarf down the ero-cook's meal for me in seconds, despite the terrible taste. The others are all bleary eyed, but I am not. I want to go now. It is dawn and she needs us at dawn.

We have crept closer to Z's ship and I estimate the distance in my head. If I swim, it will take me half an hour I am guessing, if I don't want to exhaust myself before the fight. It will take them half an hour for them to get ready. Might as well warm up my muscles and do something productive.

So I leap off the ship into the freezing cold water.

It's pretty impossible for me to get lost on the way there when it's just the two of us ships out here. I keep my eyes on Z's ship as I stroke toward it.

Swimming isn't exactly riveting, so I send out my haki, trying to discern what is happening on the opposite ship. I felt the Neo Marines panicking over something and I smirk a little. Give them hell Luffy and Rose.

I get closer but something strange bothers me. I don't feel Luffy. His presence on the battlefield is usually overwhelming but I don't feel him fighting at all. However, I do feel Rose.

She is fighting Z.

Z, the one person that she warned us all not to fight because of his strength, is the one she picked a fight with? I feel Z's rage and his annoyance, but more overwhelmingly is Rose's determination and anger. There is a slight fear and doubt, but not enough to cover the other emotions. I swim faster because she needs my help.

"Oi Mosshead, what are you doing?"

I turn my head to see the rest of the crew paddling behind me with ease in the Mini Merry, while I was breathing hard and doing all the work. Stupid jerks. Then I feel it. Luffy's presence. He is back in the fight.

Still, him and Rose versus all of those Neo Marines and Z is one sided. She could get really hurt, and I am not trusting her safety to that Bull's eye cook. She's too important.

I reach the ship before the others and start using my swords to dig into the hull, climbing up the side of the ship. I keep looking up because I see Rose by the rail. Not to mention I have to dodge all the weapons thrown down at me.

I don't mind though, as long as they aren't hitting her. Then I see the three swords all headed toward Rose.

Luffy will kill me if I allow a nakama to get hurt.

I quickly leap up the remaining few feet, swords shifting into their defending positions as I parry all of the blades easily as I drop right in front of Rose. She has her eyes closed, but I can sense her relief. How dare these bastards try to hurt her? I growl the question if she was all right back to her, my anger at them leaking into my tone.

"Yes, thank you Zoro."

I release a breath I had been holding. I shove the Neo Marines back so they can give us a little space. She points toward the cabin and tells me that my enemy is over there. As much as I want to go destroy this enemy, her safety comes first.

"Will you be ok?"

I can protect her. I'm sure someone else can take care of this other girl that turns back peoples ages. Rose just smiled.

"I will stay with the others. You go beat Ain."

Oh, so you like fighting, huh Rose? Another quality of a great Straw-hat.

I smirk and carve through the Neo Marines toward the blue-haired girl with glowing pink hands.

I take my time with her. Testing out her abilities with my sword, seeking for weaknesses, and basically just keeping even with her. I also kept my senses wide, surveying the battle without looking. My crew was doing well as usual, but I was curious about Rose.

Nami was a chicken, no doubt about it. She would try to hide and stay on the backlines with Usopp. Robin would just stand there and let her multiple hands take care of the enemy without her technically getting her real hands dirty.

Rose was getting in the thick of battle, fighting and for goodness sakes laughing as she took down Neo Marines, whom we had had trouble with before.

She is fighting like a man, strong and not holding back as she incapacitated man after man with ease.

She had no fighting training, but her body moved athletically, so she does have muscles but she still manages to know the basics of defense and offense.

The rest of the crew was slowing down because enemies seemed to fall under our capable hands. Soon there were only six people still fighting on deck.

I glance over toward Rose and find her sitting on the deck with my crew around her. She looks pale and injured, but smiling all the same. Then I notice ero-cook is done with his enemy. Oh no, he will not come in first. I quickly end my game with Ain, walking over to the rest of the crew.

Bullseye bit into me with his usual insults, and I was distracted from my original target. Then Rose cut in, turning my attention back to her.

She is injured with many cuts and bruises. I can tell by the way she holds her side her ribs pain her. I bite my lip. I wish I could have hit them harder.

We went back to the Sunny and I took a nap. I woke up to not one, but two pairs of hands attending to me. One was the usual hooves, but the other was a gentle, firm, womanly hand. Then I heard Rose talking to Chopper, and I let it slide, just this once.

I fell asleep again, only to wake up to Brook's violin. I recognize Bink's Sake, but I don't sing because a beautiful voice cuts into the part. I blink sleepily, trying to see the singer. I didn't think sirens were real.

Then I see Rose, staring off into the sunset on top of the crow's nest, but singing under her breath with a relaxed smile on her face.

I couldn't interrupt that, and neither could the rest of the crew.

We listened to a musician that had just as much skill as Brook. It was, as Luffy would put it, sugoi.

We partied all afternoon after that, inspired by Rose and Brook. We did win our first victory in the New World after all. It deserved to be celebrated.

I enjoyed my sake quite thoroughly and left the dancing to the others. Rose was everywhere at once, trying to dance, sing, eat, laugh, joke, tell stories, and relax all at the same time. She seemed genuinely happy, and I thought it was about time to ask her to join the crew again. If this didn't convince her to join, I don't know what else will.

She sat beside me after awhile and I took the chance to ask if she thought about joining the crew.

I can immediately tell the difference as she slouches over, completely depressed now. She says she had but not enough to answer.

What is with her? She obviously fits in, and is just as strong as all of us. I know she wants it, so why? Why won't she just take what she wants?

Why can't she see we want her here?

I frustratedly tell her every quality she had that we all shared. Then I told her the original one. At first she was disbelieving, but after I tell her what it is, I see she is disappointed. She says that isn't original.

Bravery is a finicky thing; despite her disbelief, not everyone has it. It is so much easier to bow down to something then to stand tall and defiant against it. Bravery is the exact opposite of true nature, of trying to run away from something that threatens a person's existence.

It doesn't take much bravery for me to stand up to Z, because I know I am strong and can cut the crap out of him. Rose though, is different. It took ten times more bravery to stand up to Z because she didn't know her full strength. Knowing she was weak, but wanting to protect her friends, she stood up to him.

That is the definition of bravery.

I could tell she needed more time to think so I left her with that, going to get more sake. It wasn't long before she had joined the festivities again, and I watched her with a smile.

It was about ten o'clock when I fell asleep, keeping my senses open just to keep guard on the ship. Everyone else fell asleep and it wasn't until a few minutes to midnight that I detected something out of the ordinary. Everyone was asleep, except for one person. Rose.

I kept up my pretend snoring, but I listened as he went from one crewmate to the next. Saying thank you. It sounded like she was leaving.

What? Why was she leaving? Did I miss something? How could she want to leave after having joyful festivities not hours before?

She came to me.

"Thank you Zoro for everything. Saving me, helping me when Luffy was trying to drown, saying just the right things, supporting me when I wasn't worth it. Thank you for helping me find my true self."

I didn't answer, but I was touched that she even cared. Then she said her thanks to Luffy and climbed on top of the crow's nest. I carefully get up and follow her. I climb effortlessly up behind her and ask.

"Rose? Are you all right?"

I see her jump and almost chuckle. The only thing that stopped me was her posture. She was upset again. Was she upset about leaving? She smiled wanly at me and apologized for waking me. I sit down beside her and brush off the apology, getting to the real point.

"You sounded like you were leaving."

She seemed to debate with herself, and then replied.

"I am leaving."

Dang it. Did I push so hard for her to join that I pushed her away? I want to go get the others, but she wants, needs me to stay. So I sit back down, thinking. I ask how, and instead of saying the ship was coming to pick her up, she said no idea. So her story was fake.

I'm not mad, I'm sure she had her reasons. People have to lie some times. I'm not against it, but I am curious. She apologizes for lying and said she was only allowed three days to spend with us. I try to understand but I soon give up. Crazier things have happened, and I'm not going to lose sleep over it.

Another thing hit me.

"You knew you were leaving?"

She nods, and the puzzle pieces fall into place.

"Is that why you didn't join?"

Another nod. This relieves me. She did like us, she did want to join, and she knew her strength. The only reason she couldn't was because she had to leave. We could fix that.

When she says that she has no choice, I narrow my eye. If somebody is taking her away from us, I will slice him or her up. She laughs lightly and tells me there is no enemy. She wants to stay but she has to go back.

I can tell this is tearing her up inside. I don't know what to do. This womanly crap is more Nami and Robin's cup of tea, but a thought occurs to me.

Hesitantly I wrap my arms around her. I was careful, not crushing her in my heavy-handed grip. I wanted her to know that it would all be ok. I hated seeing her like this.

She tensed at first and I wondered if I did something wrong. Then she relaxed and said gratefully.

"Thank you Zoro."

I let go of her, but don't move away. She needs strength to face this, so I keep close.

"Would you have joined if you didn't have to leave?"

The smile is back and her brown eyes reflect the stars as she replied with conviction.

"In a heartbeat."

I smile. I had deduced, but I had needed to hear it from her. To make it final. Besides, it's nice to have a tomboy on the crew that wasn't the debt witch or the archeologist. One who thinks more like I do.

She seems to realize something, and tells me hurriedly to tell the others what I told them and I said I would. Then she starts to dissolve and that freaks me out a little. She wasn't kidding when she didn't know how she was leaving because she also looks surprised.

"And tell the others to follow their dreams."

I smile. Thinking of us, even as she is being taken to who knows where. I have one thing to tell her before she leaves.

"You would have made a great Straw-hat pirate Rose."

She closes her eyes and I place a hand on her shoulder. Then she is gone, leaving me alone on top of the crow's nest.

I didn't sleep the rest of the night.

The next morning the rest of the crew was in a panic at having our newest friend disappearing without a trace. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp searched the entire ship for her. I told the crew what Rose told them when they were asleep, as well as the lie that the merchant ship had come and taken her during the night.

This is Rose's secret, and it is dishonorable for me to spill it, even to Luffy. If we see her again, she can explain to everyone.

Everyone was upset that she didn't wake them up and say goodbye. It wasn't as bad as Vivi's departure but pretty close. We were down for about two days, with Luffy constantly proposing we go after her and make her our nakama.

I was no exception. I kept pausing my workouts and waking up from my naps, expecting that brown haired girl with the bright smile to come bursting through the trapdoor.

Two days after Rose departed, we put her out of our minds because we got the call from Punk Hazard.

Punk Hazard did wonders. A fight was just the thing to get the girl out of my mind, and by the time the entire ordeal was over, I didn't miss her as much as I used to.

Dressrosa came and went, ending with us in cages. Law managed to escape on Sunny, and I gave him my swords, as well as Nami's climatact, Usopp's slingshot, and Brook's sword. Those are irreplaceable, and as much as I want them, I am glad the stupid Dressrosa pirates don't have them.

We were shoved in cages and onto a ship, bound for Sabaody. I slept most of the way there, ignoring my hunger pains and thirst. There was no way I could bust out without swords and with us in steel cages, sea prism stone cages, and on a boat without a rescue ship, we weren't going anywhere anytime soon. My only regret was that I couldn't weight train.

Then we went to that damn auction house again. The last time was bad enough, now we were being sold like slaves. God, if it weren't for this stupid collar around my neck I would have left.

Then I was being sold. I stood up on stage and tried to look as unappealing as possible so no one will buy me. This is such a pain. Doflamingo will pay for this.

Then I sense something, or somebody, familiar in the auction house.

Rayleigh is the only one I could think of, but it didn't have that feel. I know Rayleigh and this wasn't him. Before I could discern who it was, the World Nobles that Luffy had destroyed two years ago bought me. He's alive? Oh joy.

We were on the ship toward Mariejois, chained to the wall. I kept my eyes on the huge fire pit in the center, wondering about what its purpose could be. There was another World Noble on the ship with us, one that had showed up just after that Charlos guy had almost shot Nami. I may hate them, but I was glad for that distraction. It had saved the navigator.

Then I hear the knock, I immediately extend my senses to see who it is, but they are gone before I can lock onto who it is.

A few minutes later, the door opened. Luffy immediately yelled at the person to not hurt his crew, who grinned.

"Calm down Luffy, I wouldn't dream of it."

It takes me a few seconds to recognize Rose in her World Noble getup, but her smile and inquisitive brown eyes make me smile. It is a surprise, that's for sure, seeing her back here once she disappeared in golden dust. It is a nice surprise though.

Oh, she was the World Noble that had joined the three that bought us. Which means she had stepped in on purpose to save Nami. I am grateful for her.

When she mentioned the plan and the branding, I was impressed as well as angry. Impressed at Rose's intelligence, while angry at the World Nobles at such methods.

"Hey Luffy, can I have a little time with them?"

Rose has anger in her eyes, and I bet I know why. She is the exact opposite of those bastards. I would pay good beris to see those few minutes.

After everything had settled down a little, she sat next to me, and I welcome her company. I extend my haki, feeling her delight and her excitement as well as worry. She is worried about us. I lean against her, giving my strength where she needs it.

"I missed you."

I smile fondly at her whisper. I am glad, and she has no idea how much I, I mean we, missed her.

Maybe this time she could stay, instead of that weird crap taking her away again. I ask hopefully.

"Are you here forever?"

Her answer only frustrates me. She wants to join, but she can't with this stupid force waving her dreams in her face and then taking her away again. If it were real I would slice it with my swords.

Rose smiles sadly at me and stands. I have one more thing to tell her.

"You be careful Rose."

She is our chance of escape and a dear friend. I will not have her hurt because she does something stupid for us. She gives me a smile and tells me she will. I vow to her.

"You call, I will be there, swords or no swords."

I don't need weapons to deal with scum like them. Rose nods.

She chains up everybody and I see her trying to put herself back into the part of the World Noble. Seeing her face, scowling and cold, leaves a bad taste in my mouth. She chains me in, and I whisper what I wrote in the note. That bravery, that strength is what she needs now, and we back her two hundred percent.

Her posture changes into something that displays power and determination, if not strength and bravery. I trust her, just like last time. Then she leaves, with only our well wishes for company.

We are taken off the ship, and I am pretty sure I see Nami drooling at the wealth around us. I don't blame her. There were literal streets of gold here.

We were forced to crawl, but I didn't mind too much. I had been through worst humiliation and had lived. Besides, this will only last a day or two. Rose is bound to get us out before she leaves. She would never abandon us like that.

We arrive at the freaking castle and are automatically called before the World Nobles. I see Rose sitting on a throne next to them and it is slightly disturbing to see her like that. Her face is switching from concerned to unconcerned multiple times. Oh, so this is punishment.

Then the one Luffy hit, Charlos I think, calls my captain forward. Luffy walks forward, but is stiff and his face is without its usual grin and in a frown. Then I am called forward.

I go to stand beside my captain, giving the Celestial Dragons a death glare, except for Rose.

"Fight to the death."

I raise my eyebrows as I glance at my captain. There is no way in hell.

"The one who wins will go free."

Oh yeah right. You just paid a billion beris for Luffy there is no way you will let him go. I fold my arms stubbornly and turn toward Luffy. He is my captain, and I will take any order he gives me.

We meet eyes, and I know what he is planning. He grins, and turns his back on me, sitting, making him an easy target. He will not fight me, but me trying to kill him is my choice. If I wanted to go free and kill him now was the time. But Luffy knew what I would choose.

So I sat down at his back, always having his back.

We sit there, sending a clear message to the Celestial Dragons. We will not be your freaking monkeys. We are pirates, and we will do whatever the hell we want. What are you going to do about it?

The message wasn't received well. That Charlos character charged down toward us, punching and kicking us. Luffy bounced back, unhurt, but he actually managed to hurt himself on me as I flexed my muscles in my leg. Pansy, his kicks were about as strong as that damn ero-cook.

I hear a cough and I turn slightly to see Rose trying to hide a smile. I'm glad she thinks this is funny, because I can't exactly laugh without getting shot.

Then they try to force Sanji and Usopp to fight. Idiots, didn't they learn from asking us that we won't fight each other? They sit down and we are completely casual. I feel Rose's mirth keep rising as more of us join the now circle. She loves us ticking off the World Nobles.

We give our reasoning, telling them in the simplest of terms why we defy them. They are giving us an order we just simply can't follow. We tell them we are Nakama, and I see Rose stop trying to hide her wonderful smile. I can tell it touches her, and I can tell she loves us even more for it.

When we started fighting the gladiator slaves, I am not worried. Swords would be perfect, but I'm not useless without them. Stupid Ero-cook for even thinking such a thing. However it does bother me that Rose had to give the order for them to attack us. It was nice of her to wait until we were ready, but that's just cruel of them.

Thank you weight training for giving me the strength to almost kill these slaves with my bare hands. I chanced a look at the Celestial Dragons. The three were enjoying themselves and cheering on the gladiators. Rose, however was different.

She was completely relaxed but was watching the fight with interest, pride, and confidence that we will win in her calm smile. She had faith in us and watched with awe as we destroyed the enemy.

Then I see Rose's eyes widen and I sent out my haki. A man was about to attack the people in the middle. I was about to turn around and help and I see Luffy doing the same, but we didn't need to worry. Robin stood up and slugged him. I could sense Rose's smile and relief as well as her mirth as the man skidded out of the circle.

Stupid Dartbrow, what the heck is he doing?

We finished the fight easily. I was a little surprised that Usopp joined in, but not really. He had gotten much stronger over the past two years. When we finished we sat back down in the circle, surrounded by groaning enemies.

The two Celestial Dragons came down and almost shot the slaves for losing. You can't blame them for attacking someone out of their league, especially after you ordered it. We all leapt up, ready to stop the useless massacre, but we didn't need to worry.

"Now Saint Charlos, Saint Shalulia, is there any reason to kill these slaves?"

Rose comes down the steps. I can tell she is angry, despite her smiles and calm demeanor. I'm sure she is ready to tear their heads off too, but she can do more then us. If we tried to intervene we would die too, but Rose can stop then, and she does.

Then they take us away. Luffy asks Rose silently if we can fight back, but she shakes her head. Her eyes say she is sorry, but we can't fight right now. Luffy complies, and so do I.

We are taken back to our cells, and we are all put in the same one. That's good that they don't separate us. I settle back and take a nap, not really too concerned. Rose will get us out. I have to ignore Luffy proclaiming he is bored, Nosebleed fawning over the ladies, and basically everyone else trying to figure out an escape plan.

About an hour later, one of the Celestial Dragons came to our cell. We all looked at them with indifference. Charlos grabbed Robin and tried to drag her out. Luffy immediately tried to grab her back, but Charlos said stupidly.

"Saint Fjorigold wants a bath, and she needs an attendant."

Fjorigold, isn't that Rose's fake name? I smile to myself and settle back down. It takes Nami's slap for Luffy to calm down. Robin nodded and went without a fight. It took Nami, Sanji, and Ussop to explain to Luffy that Rose was Fjorigold and Robin would be fine.

Sure enough Robin returns with a slave a half an hour later. She sits down and lays out food that Rose had stolen for us. We all eat ravenously. We haven't eaten anything since the auction house when they fed us a small meal only because we were starving.

"Rose called Law, he is coming tomorrow at midnight."

I listen quietly, not really contributing. I am very glad though; the sooner I have my swords back in my hands, the better I will be. Usopp, Brook, and Nami look like they feel the same. Robin wasn't done though.

"Luffy, Rose wants to know if we should rescue the other slaves."

Luffy frowns, and I could see the simple logic running through his brain.

"Won't that make me a hero? I don't want to share the meat though."

Nami karate chopped him.

"That's the only reason?"

Usopp shook his head.

"I think we should. They should have their own adventures, not take care of these bastards."

Luffy shrugged.

"Maybe, I need to sleep on it."

He fell flat on his back and promptly started snoring. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, why do we follow him again?"

Robin smiled softly. Brook leaned back against the wall.

"Luffy-san has the right idea though. We should rest while we can."

Franky yawned.

"Ow, super idea. My iron works need a little rest."

I just lean my head down against my knees and start to snore.

We woke up to our door clanging open and a few slaves saying we had to fight again. I grumble a few choice words under my breath and try to turn over. The slaves were nice about it though. At least they didn't try to kick, shoot at, or yell at me to get up, like those stupid Dragons would have.

They escort us back to the room where we fought before. Rose looked relieved for some reason, probably the fact that the World Nobles didn't torture us or anything last night. The gladiator slaves are also there. Did these idiots not learn anything from trying to kill us yesterday?

I glance at Rose, asking her silently if she was all right. It is hard to protect her when she is infiltrated and I am in a cell.

She smiles and I know she is ok. I smile back; I am glad she is all right at least.

Then I notice what the gladiator slaves are using. My god, are those swords? They look like basic swords, but they are swords. Finally, something I can use. My fingers ache to have swords in them again.

When they charge us, I duck the swords and steal them easily. Hmm, the iron will cut into my mouth and hands, but it will be worth it. I hold them gingerly then test them out by going over to Luffy.

He glances at me, grinning Luffyishly. Then we continue through the gladiator slaves easily. I like this. It loosens my muscles and gets me back into the fighting groove when I am so out of practice. Not to mention I haven't fought by Luffy's side in forever.

The fight is over quickly and Chopper bandages us quickly. I take a glance at Rose and she looks relaxed, and smiling at us fondly. She is glad we weren't hurt then.

Suddenly, Charlos stands and shoves Rose out of her throne. I tense and my eye narrows. If he hurts her…

Too late, her glass helmet shatters, spilling the shards across her face. Blood trickles down her cheeks, but she doesn't even flinch. I immediately worry about her eyes; I know how painful it is to cut your eyes and have you blinded for the rest of your life. I don't want it to happen to her, but no, just her face is hurt.

She is tough, and smart. She keeps her head, not giving up the fight easily. She tries desperately to keep the illusion, to keep up the act of being a World Noble.

I am about to step up and react, but she waves behind her back, making me stop. She still thinks she can turn it around.

When Charlos proves her back-story wrong, she still tries to save us. She is trying so hard, but the World Nobles aren't buying it. The guards are stepping forward, trying to take her to the cells. The look on her face makes my heart wrench. She is completely blank; she is trying desperately to think of a way out of this situation, when there really isn't one. I want to call out to her, tell her that it is fine, and tell her we are here. However, I didn't need to.

"Rose!"

Luffy calls out to her instead and I see her jerk around, and I see something besides the joy and delight I usually see in her eyes. Terror.

She is terrified, and I know it isn't for her.

I see through her fear instantly. It's not that she doesn't want to fight, and doesn't want to lose, it's that she is afraid of failing. She isn't afraid of failing herself, but us, her friends. She wants so badly for everything to work out perfectly. She has to learn that things don't always go according to plan.

"Oh so you know each other?"

"No I have never—"

"Liar."

Rose for once is silent. No smile adorns her face, only a deep frown. I don't like it. She needs something to jerk her out of this fear cloud.

"You cannot save them from something they have been their entire lives, Rose."

I see Rose flinch, and I hate it. Rose doesn't flinch. She stands tall and laughs it off. She never flinches. It isn't her style at all. These bastards have hurt her deeply.

"Let's make this fun."

Oh yes, let's do. You will pay for hurting our nakama. I want to cut these asses more then anything. My crew feels the exact same way. My haki senses the crew's wrath and can feel it like a tidal wave, washing over the World Nobles and the guards holding our dear nakama.

"If you don't fight back, we won't hurt her."

I freeze. They wouldn't hurt her, would they? I see Rose's eyes focus. That was the trigger she needed to escape her fear. It was still there, but she was now angry. It didn't matter though. We wouldn't endanger her like that.

So we sat, not moving. We weren't going to fight back. I had felt these slaves' punches; they were weak. We would be fine.

Rose however, didn't think so.

"No fight back. I will be fine. I can take it."

She wants us so bad to fight back. This is her mistake; she wants to be responsible for it.

A true Straw-hat.

But she isn't a straw-hat. As much as we want her to be one, it is impossible for her.

She is still nakama though.

And that is why we won't fight back.

She is dragged out the door, still screaming at us. I understand how frustrating it must be for her, but she must have faith in us.

I was right; these guys are pansies. I felt the strength in their punches and I know they are weak. It wasn't painful, only annoying. They quickly found out that Luffy couldn't be hurt by punches and took to stabbing him with the makeshift swords. Franky took quite a few hard knocks, but his iron protected him more then anything.

Brook's bones crackled and it made me twitch every time I heard him, but he didn't make a sound. Robin only gasped once, but she was silent as well. Chopper, Nami, and Usopp made a triangle, placing their backs against each other and facing the enemy head on. Sanji kept his eyes on Robin and Nami, but even when they were hurt terribly bad, he still stayed put for once.

Because we knew this had to be done.

We have all been through worse. Hurt much worse then this and we survived. We will survive this. I am reminded of Luffy and me in Mocktown. We can handle this. Then I hear the World Nobles.

"That stupid girl, who did she think she was challenging?"

"We are the World Nobles. How dare she try to disgrace us by pretending to be us."

I clench my hands around my knees tighter and tighter. I keep telling myself I shouldn't get so angry, that a swordsman should always remain in control, but I can't help it.

How could they talk about Rose like that? They don't know what she has done.

How wonderful that smile is.

How she hates jobs like this, because she cares about everyone.

How she is kind and caring, but the moment her friends are threatened she turns into a ruthless fighter.

How she overcomes her fears and doubts because she wants to protect her friends.

How underestimating she is of her own strength.

How brave she is.

How dare they talk about her like that? Then Shalulia crosses the line as she laughs.

"She is just like the rest of them, a worthless piece of trash."

She is not worthless.

"She is better then you will ever be."

I growl a warning. Gladiator slaves or no, I will cut them the next time they insult my nakama. I wasn't the only one with the idea either, and when they didn't get my warning, Luffy had my back.

His foot almost hits her smug face as it thuds into the wall. All three look surprised and a little scared. Good.

"She is my nakama, and don't you dare talk about my nakama that way."

Luffy calmly walks back to his seat beside me and sits. I nudge him a thanks. He nods and resumes his vigil.

After about an hour and a half, the stupid gladiator slaves finally got tired of beating the crap out of us, and the World Nobles got tired of watching us take the beating like men.

"All right, Straw-hats go back to your cells."

I stand and stretch. Ow this is as annoying as those World Nobles. I give them a glare as I walk out of the room, ignoring my injuries.

We walk back in our cell, aka tossed into our cell. Jerks.

"Rose."

I look up at Luffy's voice. Sure enough, there was Rose. Uh-oh, I know that posture, and I know why she is upset.

The others immediately try to comfort her and find out what is wrong. Idiots, didn't you learn from last time that doesn't help? They are getting too close, and I see Rose try to shy away. They notice and all of them frown. Idiots, I tried to tell you. Let an expert deal with this.

I slowly slide across from where I am sitting to Rose's side. My eyes never leave her head as I move, ready to stop if she moves or tenses. She doesn't though, and I keep going until I am sitting right next to her. I lean against her, telling her it's me and she relaxes slightly.

I smile inwardly. This is so familiar, so like our life on the Sunny, that I can almost pretend I am there and not in this hellhole.

Everyone is looking at me like I am crazy or expecting me to do something, but I am doing something. I am giving Rose the support she needs. Now I just have to wait.

They had broken her down, but if I know Rose, she will put herself back together and fight back twice as fiercely. That's how she is. It just takes time, and this is the first step. All I can do is be there for her to help her.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Rose does the exact same thing she did the last time we were in this position. She apologized.

"Sorry."

Everyone looks so surprised. I don't know why. Rose always bounces back. I know what she is sorry for, but they need to know, not me. So I ask for them.

"What for?"

She raises her head a little, and I take a look at her eyes. She is disturbed and failure and guilt are painted in them. I know the feeling well; Mihawk beating the ever-living crap out of me made me feel like a failure until Arlong Park. This however wasn't self-failure.

"I failed all of you. I got you hurt. I was supposed to get you out but I failed."

I lean back and let the others answer for me.

"You didn't fail us."

"You have done so much already Rose."

"Ow, you were super Rose-sis."

"You have given us food, given us an escape route, and kept us from getting killed multiple times. How have you failed?"

She looks up and I feel her scrutinizing gaze fall on all of us. She is counting the injuries and adding them to the burden on her shoulders.

"I got you hurt. Look at you all. You all are in pain and it is because they used me against you and I got myself compromised. When I tell you to fight back, do it. I can handle myself."

I smile softly; so she has grown. Used to, she would underestimate her strength. She now knows at least a little of her strength. She sounds like Luffy.

"Rose, we are pirates. This kind of thing happens."

"We wouldn't dream of letting you get hurt in our place Rose."

"We would rather die first, but of course, I am already dead. Skull joke, yohohohohoho."

"Oh I would get myself hurt again for my darling Rose-swan."

Stupid Ero-cook. Why do you have to ruin these things? Luffy picked it back up again with his grin.

"You are nakama and we don't do that to nakama."

Damn straight we don't. Rose knows we don't. So that's what I whisper in her ear. I feel her straighten slightly. Maybe that's why she was so desperate at screaming at us to fight back; because she knew nothing would sway our thinking but she had to try.

"You don't need to feel bad for us getting hurt. We have been through worse."

"They were weak anyway."

Now, one final thing to kick-start her will again. Rose is one who will fight for other people, not herself. She needs to know we still count on her.

"We still believe in you."

Now, what will you do Rose? We have done all we can; the rest is up to you.

Sure enough, the fire is rekindled in her brown eyes and a smile finds it's way to her face. She will fight back now. She is ready to face the world, and I will be with her every step of the way.

She offers up her clothes as bandages to Chopper. The rest of the crew go to him for their injuries. I stay where I was, just in case. I had a feeling Rose wanted something. Sure enough.

"Zoro?"

I glance over at her. Something is still bothering her.

"What is it?"

She frowns.

"Do brave people get scared?"

I smirk. I thought I told her this before. Bravery is not given to people who are strong and fearless. Bravery is seen in people who are weak and terrified.

"Brave people are the most scared."

I walk over to Chopper, but glance back just for a split second. She is smiling and I can tell I said the right thing.

Stupid Rose fooled us all with that failure routine and then giving us life-giving keys. I can't help but smile inwardly. She tried the keys on the locks, but she didn't stop smiling and I could guess she had a plan. Sure enough, she sat down and got this focused look on her face. She was thinking deeply and quickly. When Usopp asked what she was doing, she opened her eyes and I saw it.

All previous bad feelings had completely vanished, leaving behind a playful look in her eye and determination. She will not fail again.

When stupid Bull's Eye says all those compliments to her, I kind of snap. He is so annoying.

Then Rose interrupts us with a fond smile. She doesn't really have the heart to stop us, and I notice how she orders The Cook, not me. That's very thoughtful of her, because I usually don't take orders from anyone unless it's Luffy.

She explains the plan, and I can't help but agree with the stupid cook for one thing. She is pretty smart.

Then she asks about the slaves and I can't help but feel proud of her. She is too caring to be a 'pirate' but she fits in well with us here.

When she tells us to 'distract the guards' I can't help but feel excited. I have wanted to cut these people ever since I got here. It would be nice to finally cut loose, pun intended. She has thought of everything, feeding and bandaging the slaves, the guards, getting out and taking care of those World Nobles.

She unlocks the collars around our necks and I rub my neck instinctively. Thank goodness this is off, it was annoying.

When Luffy was about to blow the door off his hinges, I was about to sit down and watch, but then Rose caught my eye. She was about to sit behind Franky. Oh no Rose, you are mine to protect.

She doesn't look surprised when I sit her down and sit down in front of her.

"You don't have to protect me Zoro."

"Yeah I do."

I tell her calmly. I wouldn't have it any other way. She smiles and scoots back, giving me more room to slide away from the bomb about to go off behind me.

I close my eye, focusing on my hearing. I hear every word Usopp mutters and every tick of the timer. Usopp is about to have a panic attack. Some things don't change.

"There really is no reason to be scared Usopp."

Rose's calm voice echoes throughout the chamber. I wonder what she is thinking.

"What do you mean? A bomb is about to explode in my face."

Rose smiles calmly at Usopp.

"But you know Luffy will never hurt his nakama."

I smirk. Damn right. Rose is a very insightful girl.

Then the bomb went off.

I felt the heat and the shockwave. Rose practically throws herself at me, burying her head in my chest. I tense at the movement along with the pain. It is strange for a girl to be comforted by me, the demon.

Most girls hate my aura. I am the demon of the east blue and have a certain bloodlust about me. I can be terrifying, but Rose doesn't care. In fact, she spends more time with me then usual people do. She isn't scared, or distrustful of me at all. Maybe she likes me so much because she thinks like me, and because I think like her.

She cowers against me, not afraid of the blast, but wants to be near me.

"You idiot, are you all right?"

As always, worrying about others. I smile gently at her.

"I'm all right."

She smiles at me and looks behind me.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

To show her I stretch, ignoring the pains of my earlier injuries. She smiles with relief. She should worry about herself, silly girl. She shoves me gently toward the door, telling me to go beat the guards. Oh I intend to. For her, just like she said. Oh and the rest of the crew too.

I leave with the rest of the designated crew to go take care of the enemies, listening to Sanji talking about killing them for beating the women, Luffy laughing at him, Brook making skull jokes, and Franky readying his bullets.

The guards are easy to take care of once I have swords in my hands. We take all of them down easily. The Celestial Dragons are looking terrified, and with good reason. I put my sword to the oldest one's throat, holding him in his throne. Luffy got the one he hit, while Franky pointed his canon in his arm at the girl. There we waited for the Calvary to arrive.

It isn't long before the rest of the crew comes up the stairs. I don't turn to look at them though; I keep my eyes straight on this bastard I have in his chair.

The one Luffy was holding cried out as his slaves disappeared into the dining room toward the nice aromas of food.

"Wait, you all obey us. You can't—"

Luffy thankfully shut him up, punching the wall right next to him. Thank goodness, he is annoying.

"They are not yours."

Charlos doesn't seem to remember what Luffy did to him last time, because he says.

"You wouldn't dare."

Maybe he needs a reminder. I would be happy to cut him up with these inferior swords. I would hate for his blood to cover my precious katanas. I didn't have to worry though.

"Oh, have you already forgotten how he humiliated you two years ago, or the giant scar on your face isn't a big enough reminder? He will punch you and have no regrets over the fact so you better just shut up and sit still."

I do turn a little at that. Rose's voice in angry, and very unlike her. I'm not sure if I like this side of her or not. The others leave, leaving Luffy, Rose, and me. The look Rose is giving the World Nobles is cold, and completely unforgiving. She is pissed at them. Luffy grins.

"You want your few minutes now?"

She nods. I hide a smirk as I sit, placing the swords on my lap, ready to use in case the World Nobles retaliate. This should be interesting.

Rose completely burns them. Sounds like she had rehearsed this. As soon as they would say something, she would retaliate with something that was so intense I felt it's heat. I can't help but chuckle when she rips on the World Government without a second thought.

Sometimes I forget that words hurt worse then swords sometimes. Luffy had tried force with these guys and completely failed, but Rose is actually getting somewhere with them. She hurts them more then Luffy ever could.

It was glorious.

When Rose is done, she tells us we can beat them up now. There really is no need. She got them good.

As soon as Rose mentions meat, Luffy is gone. Figures. Rose needs help tying up these bastards so they don't spread the word their palace has been hijacked by slaves. Rose gets some chains and returns, ready to tie them to their thrones.

Suddenly, Charlos pins her against the wall, strangling her. My protective spirit roars in me and I raise my swords, ready to cut him. But she raises her hand slightly. I stop, looking at her. Oh, so she will handle it. What will you do Rose?

She breaks eye contact with me and stares at Charlos with a calm look in her eye, but a fire as well. There is such an intense focus directed at Charlos that I feel it. Looks like I am not the only one with a demon aura.

Charlos backs off a little and I don't blame him. Rose then moves swiftly, distracting him with a snap in his face, then bringing her elbow down on his arm, breaking his grip on her. It was clever and efficient. She kneed him in the stomach, driving him back right at me. I am already moving before she gives me the go-ahead, anticipating what she wanted from me.

I clubbed him unconscious. I wanted to murder him, but this would suffice for now. Rose compliments me. I glance at her jokingly. She immediately tries the poor-pitiful-weak-girl routine, but I don't mind too much.

We go to the feast, and I really need a drink. Food is good too, but a drink first. I notice Rose disappearing but I can only assume it is for our welfare and carry on with the party, but keep an eye out for her.

She returned and I saw her going from one crewmember to the next. She doesn't bother us much but I answer her questions. I can only guess she is trying to catch up before she leaves.

I see her mingling with the slaves, smiling and carefree. She is about as charismatic as Luffy. She just makes you feel good inside.

Then I hear the knock. I am ready to deal with it, but Rose waves us down. She got it again.

I keep my haki trained on her until I feel Trafalgar Law's presence. Ah, so that's what she was doing.

She returns with the warlord. I keep drinking as he takes Nami and a few slaves to the ship. Then I hear the knock again. This time it can't be an ally. I try to take care of it, but Rose is already ahead of us again.

She comes back, with information that the marines are here. Great, as usual what can goes wrong does. Rose tells Law to hurry up. I see the stress levels boiling over in her brain. As usual, she wants to do everything to help. When Luffy makes the comparison about Vivi, Rose smiles, and I have a feeling she knows Vivi. Then she uses Luffy's own words to Vivi, which puzzles me, but I don't dwell too much on it, because Law returns with my swords.

It's like holding gold. I stand there, my hands adjusting back to their beautiful keen edges instead of the crude weapons I had been holding earlier.

Rose tries to stop us from fighting; saying that slaves will be killed and we need to wait. Come on Rose, you know better. We are the Straw-hat pirates. Fighting is our style. You can't possibly expect us to do anything else.

She recognized her mistake soon now, and with a devil grin and heat in her eyes, she said we could fight. She wants to fight too I see. I knew she would come around.

She let's them in and the ambush is perfect. We start fighting. These guys were all right, but I could handle them. I swipe through them, my swords spinning blurs. Oh how good it felt to have swords again.

I hear Rose yelling at the slaves to retreat. She needs to worry about herself, not others, but that is like her asking us not to fight. It is her nature, just like it is in ours.

I am fighting like I usually am, but then a group of marines comes at me at once. I turn to deal with them, without worrying too much. Then I feel the group coming in on my blind side. I didn't turn my back completely to them, but with my restricted vision, I couldn't see that they were planning to attack me.

I can't call for help; that stupid cook would never let me live that one down. Oh well, I can deal with injuries. I didn't need to worry though.

Rose saved me this time.

She is there, ferocity and anger making her fearless, as well as intimidating.

"Filthy cowards."

She spits at them. I am proud of her for standing up for me to them. she really has come a long way. Her bravery is even stronger then ever, as well as her strength.

I feel her small frame shift to fill the opening at my back. It feels like Luffy, and I completely trust her to cover me.

"Don't worry, I got your back."

So I don't. I worry about the opponents in front of me.

"You go for a guy's blind side, but can't beat a teenage girl?"

I chuckle at the taunt. That does have to sting a little. I focus on the enemies in front of me, but that doesn't mean I leave Rose to her own devices. I kept my haki on her just in case. I didn't need to though as she takes down one of the guys as a warning. He ended up with a broken elbow and knee for his troubles. Idiot. That's what you get for fighting Rose.

I use few quick strokes to decimate most of the men in front of me in about a twenty-five foot radius. Rose whispers back at me.

"You still need me?"

As much as I would like to keep the girl near me, I am sure she wants to help everyone else. I think we would make a pretty awesome team myself. I have to let her go though.

I turn and see a sword aimed at her. I parry it without a second thought. I see how she doesn't even flinch as she looks up at me with those bright brown eyes of hers. She knew I would protect her, and it makes me smile.

"No, I got it."

She smiles back, and glances around, looking for someone in trouble. Then she dashes off, toward Robin who is stuck in a corner. I watch her as she uses her speed to her advantage, flowing in between the marines like water through rocks, then she would make sure to distract by tripping and tackling marines from their fights with another one of our crew.

I keep watching her until I see she is over by Robin, and know that both of them would be fine. Then I see Rose take a marines sword. Oh this should be entertaining.

I can't help but chuckle as she fights with the marine. Her form is terrible, but she isn't dead yet so she isn't that bad. I see her face contort into something like panic, and I know she knows she is terrible.

Then I see Robin distract him and Rose takes the chance, crushing his face into the wall, abandons the sword. Maybe I should teach her swordplay later.

I keep on the warpath, feeling with my haki what was happening with everyone else. Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, and Franky were on one wall, getting their wounds bandaged and protecting the others as they got theirs treated to.

Ero-cook was going through marines, and so was Luffy. Rose was like lightning, letting the marines destroy themselves as she let their attacks directed at her just fly into other marines. I heard her laughter echoing throughout the entire room, and smiled. She sure is having fun.

Then I feel the marines surround her, and she can't dodge this time. I move instinctively, directing my swords at her direction. I yell the attack just as Luffy and Dartbrow do the same thing, decimating the enemies surrounding her. We are by her side in an instant. Cook automatically scolds me, but I defend myself with good cause.

"In case you didn't notice ero-cook, she was doing fine on her own."

Rose talks to Luffy for a second, before she addressed all of us.

"Thanks you guys, for saving me."

That's a nice change. Debt witch never is grateful for getting saved. In fact she usually tries to beat us up because it was 'dangerous'. Stupid cook said something about always protecting her, and for once I agree, but for different reasons.

While Cook desires women's affection for him saving them, I do it for Rose because she will do the same for me. I see her as a teammate, a nakama, not just another women to save.

Because Rose is special. Rose is Rose.

Suddenly we are transported to the other side of the room. I blink and look over at Law. He has his room activated and is about to transport us out. Then he says 'room' and everyone except me and Luffy escape.

It's a bit of a surprise, but I don't mind; I love fighting. This is like training. I don't blame Law. Anyone who overworks his powers is susceptible to that. So I grin and bear it, fighting back to back with Luffy.

It is nice to fight with him again, just us, and I am reminded of the day we met. Even then we protected each other's backs. We were natural fighters. These guys were pretty good though. The crew is just going to have to wait until we finish.

We get our share of scratches and injuries over the next few minutes, but the pain is just an annoyance, so I don't worry about it. My haki soon sense another presence, but these guys are good so I can't take my focus off them. I have to keep my senses sharp or I will get more injuries.

Suddenly I feel a presence in front of me and I see a flash of brown. I glance down for a split second and see Rose.

Confusion runs through my mind. I know Law took Rose. What is she doing back here? Before I can say or do anything, I feel something tug at my waist. I see my sword sheaths in Rose's hand, as well as Luffy's hat. I can't register it quick enough though to try and grab my treasures as well as Luffy's before she gives me a sorry look, and ducks out of the fight.

I have to refocus on marines instantly and forget about her, until a shout cuts through the battle noise.

"LUFFY! ZORO!"

Everything freezes as we turn to the source of the noise. Rose is by the door, and I notice new injuries on her. Blood is bubbling out of her shoulder and she is breathing hard. She raises my sheaths and Luffy's hat, dangling in front of our noses.

"Come and get them."

I narrow my eye at Rose. Why would she steal them? I thought we could trust her.

No, don't think like that. Rose must have a good reason. She always does. You can ask her after you win the fight.

Luffy however was a different story. He wouldn't rest until his hat was back on his head, and I had to follow my captain.

Rose had dashed out the door, running quickly with my sheaths nestled safely in her arms, as Luffy's straw-hat bounced on her shoulders. Luffy is already halfway to the door, so I take off after him, taking all of the marines by surprise. They hadn't expected us to run.

Rose is a few meters ahead of us, and I am curious. What is her plan? Does she have one? Why did she do it? She wouldn't betray us. Then I hear her muttering.

"Come on come on come on."

All doubt erases itself. This was staged. She knew what she was doing, so I trusted her.

I have to admire her running capability. She is swift, her stride is long and her form is almost beautiful. It is her art, just like swordplay is mine, and I always appreciate other talents.

She stops running at the end of the dock. The Sunny has already left, a hundred feet away. She is breathing hard and I see how unstable she is on her feet. Her injuries must be paining her, just like mine are hurting me.

Luffy takes back his hat, and I grab my sword sheaths, checking them over. No damage. Of course not; Rose would treat them like they were her own treasure. Luffy simply asked why, and I see her pained expression. Oh, so she did care. She hated doing the deed just as much as we hated her doing it.

I sit calmly. She would explain why, and it would be a good reason. I had no reason to be angry with her if it was a valid excuse. She manages to gasp out.

"Blockade…have to leave."

That is a very valid excuse. I will take that. This is a threat that endangers the slaves, the ship, the crew, and us. I forgive her.

Luffy rockets us to the ship. I am used to this travel, but I feel Rose tense slightly. She knows the pain that usually comes at the end of the journey. So I grab her, pushing her so that I am between her and the ship. Luffy does the same.

I wasn't kidding when I said I would protect her. That is nothing to joke about.

We get aboard and everyone tries to help her. Idiots, she doesn't need help. She is tough.

Everyone gets ready to complete the Coup De Burst, so I sit near Rose, watching everything in case I am needed. Then we are shooting off like a rocket. I see where we are heading and I smirk. Oh this should be interesting.

Sue enough, we go over the Red Line, and all the slaves started floating off the ship, screaming. I hear no female screams near me except for Nami and a slight intake of breath from Robin. Nothing from Rose. Tough girl. I grab two men that are trying to fly off, and turn to glance at her, to see her float off the deck too.

I can't do anything with my hands full, so I nudge Usopp. He turns and I nod toward Rose. He gets the hint and with Brook secures her safely between them. I am only slightly disappointed I couldn't do it myself, but I will live. As long as she is ok.

We land hard, but Rose is ok. I glance around the deck and it looks like we didn't lose anyone. We finally escaped those bastards. Good, I was tired of them anyway.

Chopper comes over, trying to fix my wounds but I tell him get Rose. He shakes his head.

"Rose wanted me to treat you first."

I hide a smile as Chopper bandages me. How predictable of her.

As soon as Luffy is bandaged, he stomps over to Rose. She knew exactly what he wanted and started babbling like a brook. Even I couldn't understand her. I tugged my arm out of Chopper's hold and walk over, sitting down in front of her.

I got an explanation before, but I want the full one. That way I can fully forgive her without any excuses.

Her reason is valid, just as I predicted. So she did it to save us. She keeps doing that lately. How can I protect her if she does things like this? Then she asks Luffy and me, seriously, if we wanted to beat her up over it. I can't help but chuckle inwardly. No Rose, we won't beat you up for saving our lives.

I go off to a quiet corner to nap, sleeping but keeping my senses alert. I notice Rose trying to fish with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. I also notice the intensity directed at Rose by Law.

I frown. What could Law possibly want with her? He is staring at her like she is an enemy. She feels it too and it bothers her.

Then Bink's Sake starts up. I keep quiet, listening intently for that sweet soprano voice I have been waiting to hear. There, Rose starts it. Her tone soars sweetly throughout the now silent ship. I close my eyes, listening to the softly sung tune.

Luffy and her start on the second verse duet. I flinch at Luffy's voice matched with Rose's, but I ignore it as I join in too. By the last verse, everyone has joined and is dancing. I stay where I was, enjoying the festivities without joining.

"Oi Zoro, Sanji, Luffy caught dinner."

I grumble as I get to my feet but I don't refuse in the offer to cut down the giant sea king. Luffy falls in the water and I start for him, but Ero-cook is already on it. Rose laughs as he hauls Luffy dripping and passed out from the water.

The feast is pretty good, but nothing compared to the ones we have had in the past. I just drink my sake in peace, eating and drinking next to Rose. She is content, just sitting and watching, listening and enjoying the festivities around her. Just like me.

When Sanji stops Luffy from eating Nami's food, a normal occurrence, Rose whispers in my ear.

"So dramatic."

Gosh I wish I wasn't drinking when she said that because I choked from laughing. Rose had just proved my theory: not all girls like swooning men like ero-cook's. Rose lights up, looking pleased about something.

"Watch this."

I raise my eyebrows as I watch her steal from Robin's plate. I feel like I'm participating in a major plot here. The predicted reaction came. Sanji was about to kill Luffy for the supposed robbing, when Rose intervened.

"Sanji, I took it. I was hungry and forgot to get meat so I just took Robin's. I hope that is ok."

Oh my god, her acting of a stereotypical girl was impressive. A few simple eye bats and a helpless tone of a girl turned the Ero-cook into a complete wreck. It was not only hilarious to see my rival so incapacitated, but it was funny to see Rose, the most tomboyish non-girl girl I have ever known, turn into a typical lady.

He actually knelt in front of her for goodness sakes. Then he hands her a rose. She sniffs it and looks just like little miss prim and proper. Oh my god, I can't hold it anymore as Nosebleed breaks out into a nosebleed and falls into a trance. I bust out laughing, telling him how stupid he is. Someone falling for such a cheap trick as that is weak.

It isn't long before the feast ends due to the island sighting. Rose goes with Robin and Nami. They want to take her shopping, and I can only imagine how much corruption they will try to brainwash her with. I can just hope that she doesn't come back with a bikini top and short shorts and be a complete, shudder, girl.

I like her modest style. She seems to cover up more then the other girls, but I don't know if it is a self-conscious thing, or if it a boy thing. I don't care what I wear. But she always tried to wear something loose fitting and comfortable. Those are great in fights, which gives you room to move and you don't have to worry about something else during the fight.

I stay with Law, guarding the ship. I need to go weight train to make up for the days I lost, but something needs to be done first.

"Law."

He glances up at me.

"What?"

I keep my eye hard.

"What is wrong with Rose?"

He raises both eyebrows.

"Ah, you could tell Zoro-ya."

"You don't trust her."

I state bluntly. He nods. I feel defensive, but me arguing with him won't help.

"Ask Rose what she thinks about us. I trust her with my life and I know the others feel the same."

I don't give him to reply, just walk off to my crow's nest.

They are back sooner then I expected, and I could guess what happened. Marines found Luffy, like they always find Luffy. I didn't bat an eye as I continued my reps.

I heard joyful shouting below on deck as I switch to a different exercise. It sounded like Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, and Rose were playing tag. I smile. They were going to need a miracle to catch her.

Sure enough, it sounded like they ganged up on her by the shouts from three people of 'Get her' and 'Don't let her get away'. I chuckle slightly. Rose can give them a run for their money. I know from when she stole my sword sheaths, she can run faster then Usopp facing a strong opponent.

I hear feet clattering up the rope ladder and the trapdoor slamming open. I raised my eyebrows at Rose who is breathing hard.

It takes me a split second to take in what she is wearing, and it makes me relieved. The greet shirt and brown shorts fit her perfectly. I prefer green and black myself, but she chose my colors and most importantly, she didn't choose something girly and tight. She explains breathlessly.

"Tag. I'm winning."

Yeah, I figured. Although, this isn't the ideal place I would go. They will trap you up here. I didn't have time to tell her because she is already gone, out the window onto the yard.

Usopp and Chopper charge up the ladder into the crow's nest. Rose voice floats through the window.

"Sorry Zoro."

Is she apologizing for messing up my workouts? If so, she doesn't need to. This is some pretty interesting entertainment. I walk over to the window with Usopp and Chopper to see Rose leap off the yard.

I tense, ready to jump with her when I see the rope in her hand and the knowing light in her eye. She knows what she is doing. Sure enough, she lands on the sail, using it as a slide down to the deck below. Oh, so that's why you came up here. Usopp and Chopper are not brave enough to even attempt that. That must have been why she did it, to buy her breathing space.

Usopp and Chopper, after discovering she was fine, grumbled as they went back down the ladder. I smirk and turn back to Rose who is grinning on deck. She is brave to attempt such a feat.

"You have more luck then Luffy."

It is true. Rose seems to get the minimal injuries, and it isn't because I am protecting her. She keeps claiming she is weak, but she always fights and ends up better then she expected and getting fewer injuries. I am not surprised; I know she is strong and brave and amazing, but to her, it must seem like luck.

She laughs.

"Good, I will live a long happy life then."

I keep watching as Rose leads them on a merry chase around the ship. She has limitless energy and the other two can't possibly keep up. I don't know how she is trained so well to not stay tired, but I will have to ask her. The absence of Luffy bothers me somewhat, and I can tell he is up to something.

Sure enough, I sense the move before it is even made. I was about to yell out a warning to Rose, but it was too late. I see her enveloped in a sphere only to be transported in front of Law and Luffy. I see her face transform into something of surprise, and one of a person who knew she was screwed.

I feel sorry for her. I felt like it was cheating too, but it wasn't my game. I was about to go back to my weight training when dinner was called.

I ate mechanically, not really eating a lot due to the feast we just had. After dinner, Franky called everyone to the girl's room. I had no idea what it was for, but I followed to the otherwise forbidden room.

The bed was a welcome gift. I saw Rose's eyes light up as she examined the bed, oozing gratitude to Franky. She loves it, and I feel her happiness. I am glad that she likes it, but she must know this can't last.

If she really does leave tomorrow, then the bed, the clothes will be a waste. We are trying to keep her to stay, when she really can't. Our plan won't work, no matter how much we want it to.

When Rose suggests we sleep, I immediately second it. I cannot stay on edge without good rest, and I haven't napped since yesterday. I go down to my hammock and fall asleep before anyone else, still keeping my haki alert.

I feel Rose's panic and I crack my eye open, feeling what was the matter. Then I sense Law, and Rose's panic dying slightly to dissolve into mirth. Oh, Law is taking my advice. All right, I will just monitor here and make sure Law doesn't do anything to her.

I don't know why my haki is so sensitive to her specific feelings, but I kind of like it. It is a great way to read her and it helps.

Most girls are so emotional, like Nami when she is angry, crying, happy, and angry again in minutes. I can't even try to use my haki on her or my brain would explode. Robin is ok, but she is almost emotionless. She is calm cool and collected, and I need to train all of my haki on her to sense what she is feeling.

Rose is happy ninety nine percent of the time. Happiness is an easy emotion, soft in a way on the haki, and I don't mind it. In fact, it kind of makes me feel good, like having a couple barrels of sake.

Sometimes though, there are little spikes of emotion; surprise, panic, and sadness all are so not like her that I feel it instantly. I guess because it strongly contrasts to her usual cheerful self is why I am so sensitive to it, and it is so rare that I feel it.

Her anger is even different from Nami's. While Nami's is like a cannonball exploding because of some petty reason, Rose's is passionate and defensive, both strong but they are for a good reason, so they are softer and more welcome on my senses.

Nevertheless, I keep my haki trained on her until after I sense her back in her bed and I fall asleep.

I wake up early, going out on the deck to train. The early morning sun felt good, especially after captivity. I sit on the deck and close my eyes. I need to work and master my observation haki. I am really close, but I could always get better. So for an hour, I sat there, sensing the world around me without using my senses.

I sense the waves, the weather, the seabirds high above the ship, and I sense the island faintly that we had docked at yesterday. Everything has it's own rhythm, and I need to be able to hear every rhythm if I want to be the best swordsman.

Sanji wakes up about an hour after I do, and I snap out of my training to go eat breakfast. I have trained my haki, now I have to train my body. I go to the crow's nest to weight train, lifting the weights easily.

I wait patiently continuing my reps. I have waited all trip for one of Rose's visits to brighten up the monotonous training I put myself through. I feel her below me, going from crewmate to crewmate. Laughing, being happy, telling stories, listening, learning from everyone else. She will come to me I know. But I want it to be sooner.

Lunch is called sooner then I expected and I set down my swords from where I had been polishing them. I don't always train in the crow's nest. I drop down to the deck below and go into the dining room.

I notice Rose's nervousness immediately, but I don't mention it. I don't need to. I just sip my sake and eat the food that ero-cook has made. Then I notice Luffy.

I always know when something is bothering Luffy. Sometimes it takes longer to realize, and it's harder to distinguish, but I always notice eventually. I sigh inwardly. Then I feel eyes on me and turn and meet eyes with Rose.

She noticed too, even being on the crew for less then a week, she notices these things too. I am impressed.

I see her pick up her fork and point to me, and her. The message is clear to me, but very discreet to anyone else that could be watching. I think, deciding that I want to test her once again. I want to see what she will say to Luffy, and if she will succeed. So I point to her, without any regrets.

When I see Usopp eating to cookies, I am slightly curious. That isn't the cook's style. He would have made the cookies as pretty as possible and would have accepted nothing less with his vainness. I wouldn't say they weren't pretty but they had a homey look to them.

When Ero-cook said they weren't his, I wasn't surprised. I wasn't surprised when Sanji looked to Rose without saying anything, his silence speaking for him.

I try the cookies, only because they are Rose's and have to be better then anything that stupid dartbrow could make. The cookies have an interesting sweet taste, different then anything I have tasted. I decided I liked them and took another one. Was there anything Rose couldn't do?

Lunch finished and I saw Rose tailing Luffy toward the figurehead. I decided to trust her to see what she would do, if she would fail or succeed in talking to Luffy. I knew she wouldn't give up until she succeeded.

I sat down in the crow's nest. My muscles were aching from my weight training. Wow, I really am out of shape if I am sore after just lifting a thousand pounds. Dang. I sigh, and glance out the window to see how Rose is doing.

She and Luffy are sitting on the figurehead together. I see the slight contact, how relaxed Rose looks, how she isn't talking and smile. Ah, that looks familiar. She is using my technique, no doubt about it.

I sit down, doing a couple of reps just to break the soreness. I am just sitting down to take a well-needed nap, when I feel her climbing up the ladder. I fight the smile off my face as she opens it and I relax. Finally, some quiet alone time with Rose.

I don't miss how she sits on my right instead of my left. Even now, she is into the habit of approaching my right instead of my left. I grumble about how long it took her and she uses the excuse of that 'she was busy'.

I wince slightly as sweat from my workouts seeps into my injuries. It's annoying, but I don't really care. Pain makes you stronger. I thought I hid the fact pretty well, but apparently not enough because Rose leans against me, just like I lean against her. She is trying to give me strength when I need it, just like when I give her strength when she needs it.

I relax, and I can tell she relaxes too, glad that I am all right.

"You look dehydrated. Want some water?"

I shake my head. No, I just want her to stay here. She seems to think for a minute, and then smiles.

"You want me to abuse Sanji to get you some water?"

Me, seeing Sanji fetch me some water like a lapdog? No way I am passing this up. So I nod. Rose laughs lightly before calling down to the deck in a girly voice for a glass. Sanji comes running of course; not knowing the drink is for me. When Rose offers to kiss him, I about died from keeping the laughter bottled up.

I can't refuse the water and I sip it slowly, not trying to show Rose how thirsty I am. Rose offers to rewrap my bandages and I stiffen slightly.

I don't understand what the big deal people obsessing about bandaging me. I know I get hurt a lot and that must worry them, but pain is like a different type of training. Pain prepares me for the future, future fights that I must have the endurance of pain otherwise I will lose.

But for now, to ease Rose's hopeless worrying, I will let her bandage me.

"Thank you Zoro. Tell me if I hurt you all right?"

I sit still as her gentle hands wrap the white strips of cloth around my injuries. Why is she saying thank you for doing something for me? She has a way of doing that, saying things I should be saying to her.

She isn't as good as Chopper, but only from lack of experience. I feel her care and kindness in her hands, so I don't flinch at the slightest pain. It's not like she caused major pain anyway.

"So what was up with Luffy?"

I wanted to know if she succeeded in returning him to his normal self or not. If not, I would try and pick up the pieces.

"He was feeling like a failure from his fight with Doflamingo. I took care of it. He is back to his Luffy like self."

I feel proud of her for that. So she succeeded, like I thought she would. I am not surprised. She finishes and asks if I am napping. Of course I am, and she knows me well enough to make that assumption. I kind of want her to stay.

I close my eyes, ready to nap but I still feel her gaze on me. She wants something.

"What is it?"

I crack open my eye and I see the indecisive look in her posture, her gaze.

"Can I see your swords?"

I tense. I don't think I've let anyone touch my swords before. Wado is especially valuable to me. I can't just… I see her wince. Ah, she knows how I am about them. She apologizes, and waves the question away.

What could it hurt? If she truly thinks like me, then maybe she will appreciate the swords better then anyone.

"Ok."

I sense her surprise as I lay my swords out on my lap. I tell her not to run off with them like yesterday and she smiles nervously I notice.

She picks up Shuusui first. I notice how careful her movements are, how delicate and slow the fingers are at drawing the sword out like it will break by breathing on it. She knows how important they are, and she will not do anything to hurt them.

I train my haki intensely on her, trying to feel what she is feeling. She is filled with awe and fondness as she sheathes the sword and returns it.

Then she reaches for Kitetsu. I bite the inside of my lip. I know just how strong the curse is; I feel its bloodlust every time I fight. I know it will not change me, but Rose, naïve innocent Rose, is different. Will the cursed blade corrupt her into a cruel, bloodthirsty girl? I am overreacting surely. Maybe she won't even feel it.

My wishful thinking soon disappeared when I see her touch Kitetsu's hilt and draw back in shock. I feel her fear, and her curiosity. So she did feel it. She reaches for it again, and I know I have to stop this before it's too late to change her. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes as I wrap my fingers around her small wrist. I explained my reasoning of stopping her.

"Kitetsu is temperamental."

She nods, serious and knowing.

"I know. Don't worry."

I let go of her, but keep watching her, just in case. This is one of the reasons I don't allow people to touch my swords. She reaches forward and this time, instead of one finger, wraps all of her fingers around the hilt.

I watch her face go from expressionless to a frown, and I see a concentrated look on her face. What is she doing? I can almost feel the battle between the sword and Rose's mind. I suddenly see her smile and return the sword.

"What?"

I ask, but she just smiles, saying it was nothing. Curious, I touched Kitetsu's hilt. The voices, they are quiet. I don't hear them as loud anymore. I smirk inwardly. I was worried about Kitetsu corrupting Rose, but it looks like Rose corrupted Kitetsu.

I see the peaceful look on her face as she holds Wado. I wonder what she could possibly be thinking about. She gave Wado back and I grab my swords defensively. I am almost as bad as Luffy and his hat.

She says she will leave me to nap, but I have to ask if she is leaving, just in case the situation might have changed. She said it hasn't, and I can't help but feel the flash of disappointment. She tells me it's going to be during dinner, and I can't help but be surprised, and feel sorry for her. There is no way she can avoid not telling everyone else now.

She covers up her depression with a smile and an excuse that Luffy wants another game of tag. She goes back to the deck as I fall asleep.

I stay asleep for about five minutes when my stomach growls. I sigh out of my slumber. Usually raiding bulls-eye's kitchen is Luffy's job, but food fuels training so I guess I need more food.

I climb halfway down the ladder when Rose's panic pierced through my haki. I look down and take in the scene below me at a glance.

Rose has a hole in her chest and has a hand to it, while she is staring at Law. Law is tossing something, a heart I realize, in his hand and looking at Rose triumphantly.

He stole her heart.

I growl under my breath and continue down the ladder.

"Law, give it back."

I hear Rose's command, fear making her voice sound firmer then usual and without its normal laughter. No one else is stepping up for her, so I decide to step in.

"Law."

Everyone looks at me. Law raises his eyebrows and I concentrate all of my haki on him, and I see him stiffen slightly.

"Give it back."

This is no joke. Rose's safety and happiness is never a joke. How dare he steal her smile?

Law complied reluctantly, but he knows I mean business.

"Thank you."

I feel Rose's gaze and I know it was directed at me. I nodded at her, receiving her thanks and promising to help if it happened again. I go to the kitchen and steal some of Rose's cookies without stupid cook seeing.

I walk back onto the deck, ready to move fast to get out of the way of the game of tag. They can get pretty crazy pretty quickly and I don't want to get caught up in it.

Suddenly Rose is there, grabbing my arm and grinning.

"Hey Zoro, want to play tag with us?"

Not particularly.

"No."

She gives me the most pathetic face I have ever seen. She can't honestly expect me to play when…hold on, was that Nami chasing Usopp? She got Nami to play?

"Come on Zoro, consider it a last request."

Dang, guilt trip to the max. I sigh, now weighing the possibilities in my mind. Would it be that bad? Then Rose sealed the deal.

"If I get Sanji to play you can beat him up all you want."

Oh, definitely playing now. It may seem childish, but maybe this game could help me relax a little. Besides, getting the chance to beat up the cook is too great to pass up. She is so good at making me do things I don't really want to do. So I smirk and tug on her ponytail teasingly.

"You really know how to persuade a guy. Go get that nosebleed pathetic excuse for a cook."

I start to play by Luffy tagging me, and I decide to get Law back for stealing Rose's heart.

I see more and more of the crew join into the game. I made sure I was It when Sanji got in, so I tagged him immediately.

Soon, everyone was playing. Rose and Law turned into me and Sanji in the game, becoming major rivals.

It is amazing how infectious her happy childishness is. All of us, even me is laughing and cheering as we stoop to Luffy's level of childishness, something we promised we would never do. I would have never considered doing this as my old self, and I have never seen Rose so happy.

She has saved me several times, telling me routes to get away from the person who was it. I avoided catching her, aiming for anyone else. I couldn't bring myself to do it, and I realized something.

This was her dream. To have fun with us for one last time before she has to leave.

After two hours, we finally stopped under the excuse that it was dinnertime. I noticed Rose's depression as she sits, eating like a machine and a frown on her lips. She looks up at me and I see the indecision in her eyes. She doesn't know what to tell the crew.

When Robin asks what is wrong, I kind of feel relieved. Now Rose doesn't have to bring it up. Sure enough, Rose tells everyone she is leaving and everyone freaks out.

I can see how she flinches when Robin asked if she lied to us. I know how painful it must be for her. She asks for forgiveness.

I feel someone's eyes on me and I turn to see Luffy looking at me. He remembers when I said the merchant ship picked Rose up. He knows I lied to him.

I explained silently what my reasoning is, by glancing at Rose and back at Luffy. He understands, nods, and turns his attention back to his departing nakama,

I see Rose's posture shrinking and her voice getting softer and softer as we keep asking her to stay, asking her to become part of the crew, and telling her how much she means to us.

I see it how it is devastating her and her begging glance isn't needed for me to say to the crew.

"Don't you guys see this is hurting her more then it is hurting us?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and finally noticed the tear sliding down Rose's cheeks. They made her cry. Idiots. I know it's bad when she cries because she doesn't cry over anything. She is strong, she is brave. They took away her smile.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay."

I see her take a deep breath. She steels her resolve and starts saying her last minute goodbyes.

"Brook, I hope you see Laboon someday all right. Say hi to him for me, and play Binks Sake for him."

"Franky, I want to use that contraption that you've been working on when you are finished. Keep Sunny in good condition. Sorry I couldn't use your bed more then one night."

"Robin, I want to hear all about the lost century when I come back. Find all the poneglyphs, I want to know everything."

"Chopper, keep the rest of the crew healthy and injured free ok? If you find the cure to all diseases, I want to know all about it."

"Take care of Robin and Nami ok? You better find the All Blue too."

"You better be braver then me when I come back. I hope you find Elbaf. Believe in yourself Usopp."

"Nami, I want to see your world map when you are finished with it. Try not to charge the guys too much on their debts ok? Thanks for buying me the clothes to. I really enjoyed our shopping trip."

Everyone is crying that she is leaving. Weaklings, this might not be goodbye forever. Then she turns to me, her brown eyes filled with confidence.

"Beat Mihawk."

She says it with such power and confidence in me that I bite my lip and duck my head down. This is harder then I thought. Why did she have to leave? Why couldn't she stay? I would never say them out loud so as to hurt her, but in my own mind, I can curse the force that brought her and took her away. God, I'm trembling. What is wrong with me? Has this girl made me a softie?

I feel the finger nudge into me and I raise my head. No, she has made me stronger.

"I don't know what your dream is Law, but as long its not become the pirate king, I hope you achieve it."

She turns to Luffy but he is ahead of her, wrapping himself around her. I hear the tears in his voice.

"Don't leave again Rose."

I see Rose relax and smile, patting his back as she tries to comfort him. They hold a conversation that is inaudible to the rest of us, but Luffy says something I see Rose's face fall again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I can't stay. I'm so sorry."

She smiled suddenly and pets Chopper.

"You might want to let go Chopper. My feet go first."

I know what is happening, but it doesn't make it easier as she starts to glow and dissolve. She says completely calmly.

"I will be watching over you guys, so be careful. Good luck."

Nami moves first, I am ashamed to say, but I move in a close third to embrace Rose from the back. She is so small compared to my built frame, so skinny and lithe, like Luffys. I tighten my embrace, my head resting on her other shoulder, the one not containing Luffy's head. I feel the others join in, but I don't care. I just want to tell her last minute things.

I tell her all the things she is, how wonderful she is, how that I wish I could protect her wherever she is going.

I tell her how I wish she would come visit me in the crow's nest, how I wish we could fight back to back like me and Luffy do, how I wish she could stay to brighten up the cloudiest day with her cheerful smiles and laughter.

I feel her torso disappear underneath my fingers, and I hear her say one more thing to my captain.

"Become the pirate king."

Then she is gone. Just like before, leaving a hole in the crew that shouldn't be there.

At first everyone was shocked. Then the crying started again, just like with Vivi. I go off by myself, not wanting to watch them because I am pretty sure I would have joined in.

The first time Rose left, it took three days to get over her departure. This time, it took a week. It took me longer then everyone else, a week and a half; all the way until we got back to Dressrosa to beat Doflamingo did I finally stop thinking about her constantly.

I kept expecting her to come bursting in the crow's nest to tell me about a game she played with Luffy or for me to tell her something, and I am not the only one. Everyone felt the gaping void that Rose filled when she was here.

I consider women inferior, but Rose is different. Much different. She will be the only woman I consider my equal.

I wasn't down about it forever though. She told me to beat Mihawk, and I promise I will. For me, for my crew, and for her. Who knows, maybe she will come back, and join the crew. When she does come back, I will be there, waiting for her return. Always.


End file.
